Deja Vu
by Ginevree
Summary: A sus 30 años, Kurt cree que ya ha obtenido de la vida todo lo que le podía ofrecer y es hora de retirarse para poder cuidar de ese hijo al que tuvo que dejar al cargo de sus padres mientras que él hacía su sueño realidad junto con sus amigos y hermano. Sinopsis completa dentro. Advertencias: Mpreg.
1. Chapter 1

_A sus treinta años, Kurt cree que ya ha obtenido de la vida todo lo que le podía ofrecer y es hora de retirarse para poder cuidar de ese hijo al que tuvo que dejar al cargo de sus padres mientras que él hacía su sueño realidad junto con sus amigos y hermano. Un hijo que entra en la adolescencia viéndole solo como su hermano mayor, sin saber que tuvo que hacer grandes sacrificios, incluso decir que no a su verdadero amor. ¿Podrá lidiar con él y con todos los problemas que se le crucen en el camino? ¿Sabrá imponerse y recuperar a su hijo, capaz de llegar a cometer sus mismos errores?_

* * *

He regreso y a la vez, no.

Esta hermosa historia **no es mí de propiedad**. Pertenece a Lyra y luego de buscarla por seis meses, accedió a darme el permiso para adaptarla.

Está historia cuenta con catorce capítulos más epilogo. Es en verdad hermosa, se que la disfrutaran tanto como yo la hice. Tengo que aclarar que si bien es un fic Klaine, esta vez no nos centramos tanto en la pareja, sino en otro personaje que cobrará gran protagonismo a medida que avance la historia.

Es la primera vez que adapto un fic, así que acepto cualquier error o incoherencia que pueda aparecer. Cualquier cosa, háganmelo saber.

Al final del capítulo, publicaré el link que va directo al fic original para aquellos que quieran leerlo también.

Sin más preámbulos...a leer.

* * *

Capitulo 1

Hacía días que no veían a sus familias, y viendo que sus jóvenes talentos, como le gustaba llamarlos a Will, lo necesitaban, no dudó en darles libres una semana. Eran apenas unos niños, a sus quince años recién cumplidos lo más pequeños eran los hermanos y llevaban lejos de casa casi un año entero desde que fueron descubiertos. Les ofrecieron la posibilidad de hacer su sueño realidad, con la única condición que se mudaran a Los Ángeles en donde vivirían los cuatro juntos en el apartamento que habían acondicionado solo para ellos.

Tenían incluso un estudio de grabación en donde trabajaban con mucho esfuerzo para sacar su primer disco al mercado, del que aún faltaban unos meses para ver la luz.

Pero como ya iban muy avanzados, unos días libres no serían ningún problema. Así que esa misma tarde les dio la buena noticia.

— ¿Volver a casa?—repitió Kurt arrugando la frente— ¿A Ohio?

— ¿No te apetece?—interrogó Finn alzando una ceja.

—Estamos en medio de la grabación del disco, no debemos perder ni un solo día—contestó Kurt con firmeza.

—He hablado con los jefes y todos han dado el visto bueno—intervino Will—Además, hay que tener en cuenta que son aún pequeños y no debemos hacer que trabajen en exceso...

—Podría cantar hasta durmiendo—aseguró Kurt exagerando.

—No se hable más del tema—dijo Will dando por finalizada la discusión—Mañana por la mañana los vendrá a recoger un coche y por la noche dormirán en su propia cama. Ya verán que alegría les darán a sus padres.

Esa misma noche, Kurt se fue a su habitación sin probar la pizza que habían pedido. Sus compañeros querían hacer una mini fiesta de despedida, pero él no estaba para celebraciones y Finn lo notó enseguida.

Disculpándose diciendo que le dolía la cabeza, cosa que sus compañeros no creyeron pues sabían que iba a ver que le pasaba a su hermano pequeño, subió a su habitación o eso fue lo que le dijo a ellos, pues por el camino se metió en el cuarto de Kurt sin llamar a la puerta, éste le recibió de mal genio.

—La puerta es para llamar—riñó Kurt resoplando.

—Entre nosotros nunca ha habido ninguna puerta—explicó Finn sentándose en la cama.

— ¿Y si me llegas a pillar desnudo?—siguió Kurt con su enfado.

— ¿Qué es lo que te pasa?—preguntó Finn exasperado—Desde que sabes que iremos unos días a casa te has vuelto insoportable.

—Ya lo he dicho antes, estamos llenos de trabajo y no debemos perder tiempo—contestó Kurt resoplando.

—Por unos días no pasa nada…cualquiera diría que tienes prisa—rió Finn tomándole del brazo.

Le hizo sentarse a su lado, sintiendo como se rebelaba y dándole un pequeño empujón se levantaba y alejaba de su alcance.

—Sal, que me quiero poner el pijama—ordenó Kurt sin mirarle.

— ¿Es que te da vergüenza que te vea?—preguntó Finn alzando una ceja—Vamos, soy tu hermano.

—Por eso mismo—cortó Kurt—No está bien que nos desnudemos estando en la misma habitación.

—Que no te voy a mirar con deseo ni nada parecido—murmuró Finn resoplando.

¿Qué era lo que pasaba por la cabeza de Kurt? Se le veía muy nervioso y ahora que caía en la cuenta, era él quien insistía en ensayar a todas horas y se pasaba el día metido en su cabina de grabación de la que no salía hasta haber grabado una canción o parte de ella. Parecía que se le venía el tiempo encima, como si algo le urgiera y tuviera que terminar ese primer disco en el plazo de un par de meses…

—Kurt, ¿qué me estás ocultando?—preguntó Finn de repente.

Le vio sonrojarse y negar con la cabeza, al tiempo que forzaba una sonrisa carraspeando.

—Finn, es tarde y quiero irme a la cama—murmuró retrocediendo un paso—Deja de decir bobadas…

—Me duele que no confíes en mi—dijo Finn levantándose de la cama—Pensaba que entre nosotros no había secretos…

—Y no los hay—afirmó Kurt.

—Pues lo parece—insistió Finn—Y eso me duele. Ya sabes que puedes hablar conmigo de lo que sea, y que mis labios estarán sellados.

Esperó en silencio por si Kurt se lo había pensado mejor y le quería contar que era eso que le preocupaba, pero solo le vio bajar la cabeza y suspirar.

—Como tú quieras—murmuró saliendo de su habitación.

Entró en su cuarto y a pesar de que eran solo las diez, se metió en la cama resoplando. Esperaba que estando en casa de su madre, Kurt bajara la guardia y hallara esa confianza que al parecer había perdido para hablar con él de todo lo que le pasaba.

Cerró los ojos prensando que su madre le sonsacaría todo y en esa misma semana sabría cual era ese profundo secreto que Kurt no desvelaba.

* * *

Tal y como dijo Will, a la mañana siguiente un coche vino para llevarlos a casa. Se habían levantado temprano para hacer su equipaje y hacia las once los hermanos se despedían de sus compañeros y subían al coche que les llevaría a los dos.

Hicieron el camino en silencio, y para la hora de comer llegaron a esa casa que les había visto crecer. Su madre ya estaba avisada y fue la primera en salir a saludarlos, seguida de su padrastro quien estrechó sus manos.

—Su padre vendrá a verlos mañana—explicó Carole a sus hijos.

—Podríamos hacer algo juntos, ir a comer o algo—dijo Finn mirando a su madre.

—Ya veremos, sabes que siempre está de viaje y estará cansado—murmuró Carole resoplando.

Esa era la misma excusa que usaba cuando sus hijos eran pequeños y preguntaban por su padre. Cuando no estaba de viaje, estaba descansando porque el día anterior había llegado tarde. No quería que se enteraran de que estaba con su amante, una chica más joven que disfrutaba cada noche de los brazos de su padre mientras que a ella le tocaba callar y resignarse, cuidar de dos niños de seis y cinco años que no entendían que el amor que había entre sus padres se había terminado.

Casi se rió en su cara cuando una semana después del divorcio le vino a contar que lo suyo con esa chica había terminado. Fue suya la idea de separarse, pensando que a su amante le gustaría disfrutar de él todo el tiempo, pero lo que no vio fue que para ella era solo una diversión, y que le agobiaba tenerle a cada hora preguntando si hacían eso o aquello. No era un novio formal lo que andaba buscando y a la semana se cansó de Christopher Hudson y le abandonó tal y como él había hecho a su mujer e hijos.

—Entremos, que deben estar cansados—intervino Burt.

Los chicos asintieron y dejando las maletas en sus manos se fueron directos a la cocina en donde su madre les sirvió la comida mientras que ellos le contaban como les iba con el grupo. Más bien era Finn quien hablaba, Kurt solo comía y callaba.

— ¿Qué planes tienen para esta semana?—preguntó Carole.

—Lo primero es llamar a Puck y decirle que estamos aquí—contestó Finn—Luego ya verás cómo nos dice de una fiesta.

Carole fulminó con la mirada a su hijo mayor, sabía que no pensaba dejarlos asistir a ninguna siendo menores de edad. Pero también sabía que solo bromeaba, la única fiesta consistiría en irse al parque a fumarse unos cigarros a escondidas…

Terminaron de comer y subieron a descansar cada uno a su habitación. Mientras, Finn cogió el móvil y llamó a su mejor amigo en vista de que Kurt se tumbó en su cama y se quedó profundamente dormido.

—Finn Hudson llamándome en persona… ¡qué honor!—bromeó Puck.

—Que bobo eres—rió Finn—Estamos en casa, ¿qué planes tienes?

— ¿Vienen esta tarde a la mía? Tengo un juego nuevo para la play y a mi madre no le importará que se queden a cenar—invitó Puck.

—Me parece bien, se lo diré a Kurt cuando se levante de la siesta—dijo Finn asintiendo.

Se despidió de su amigo y bajó a contarle a su madre los planes.

—Pensaba que no iban a salir en su primera noche, que estarían cansados del viaje—comentó Carole.

—Yo no, y ya ves donde está Kurt—explicó Finn señalando las escaleras con una mano.

— ¿Está bien?—preguntó Carole de repente—Ha estado tan callado en la comida…

—Estará cansado del viaje—contestó Finn.

No estaba seguro de que fuera eso, pero no le hallaba otra explicación. Su madre asintió sin mucha convicción y siguió recogiendo la cocina con la ayuda de su marido mientras que su hijo se iba al salón a ver que daban en la tele.

* * *

Habían quedado a las siete en casa de su amigo y hacia las seis, Kurt ya se había levantado. Finn le contó los planes que tenían y le vio asentir resoplando.

—No vengas si estás cansado, pero a Puck le va a sentar mal—dijo Finn al ver su gesto.

—No es eso…iré—murmuró Kurt dando media vuelta.

Subió las escaleras y tomando una muda limpia de su habitación, entró en el baño a darse una ducha que le despejara. Últimamente, no hacía más que dormir. Era comer e irse directo a la cama, pero eso era normal.

Viendo que se le hacía tarde, Finn apagó la tele y subió también a prepararse. Maldijo al ver que Kurt se le había adelantado y estaba encerrado en el baño. Sabía que se podía tirar dos días si le dejaban, iban solo a la casa de al lado y no entendía porque tenía que ir maquillado.

—Kurt, abre—llamó aporreando la puerta.

—Finn, no des golpes—riñó Carole pasando por su lado.

—Es Kurt, lleva media hora y no sale—explicó Finn.

—Usa el baño de nuestra habitación—dijo Carole tomándole del brazo.

—Es que no le entiendo, si Puck es de la familia, no hace falta que se arregle tanto—refunfuñó Finn por el camino—Y espera, que luego serán dos horas en lo que elige que ropa llevar y saltará con la misma….que todo es viejo, que últimamente ha engordado y ya nada le vale…

Carole arrugó la frente al escuchar eso. No se le había pasado por alto que en la comida su hijo pequeño había dejado el plato limpio, cuando siempre que iba a casa se montaba un escándalo porque apenas probaba y se dedicaba a jugar nada mas con la comida. Incluso diría que se le veía la cara más rellenita….

Decidió intervenir y tomando aire llamó a la puerta del baño con suavidad.

—Kurt, ¿has terminado, cariño?

Esperó unos minutos hasta que escuchó que su hijo descorría el cerrojo y salía del baño envuelto en una bata.

—Dile al pesado de Finn que es todo suyo—resopló Kurt pasando a su lado.

Entró en su habitación e iba a cerrar la puerta cuando su madre, se lo impidió.

— ¿Podemos hablar?—pidió Carole, más bien ordenando.

—Tengo prisa mamá, no quiero llegar tarde a casa de Puck—murmuró Kurt retrocediendo un paso.

—Ya te has peinado y maquillado, puedes dedicarme un minuto—afirmó Carole cerrando tras ella la puerta—Vete vistiendo mientras hablamos.

Kurt vio como se sentaba a los pies de su cama y se la quedó mirando mordiéndose el labio.

— ¿Qué pasa?—preguntó Carole como si nada.

—Que me tengo que vestir—musitó Kurt.

—Pues venga, que se te hace tarde—dijo Carole dando una palmada.

Pero su hijo seguía sin moverse de donde estaba. Se levantó dando un salto y le vio retroceder mirándola asustado.

—Quítate la bata—ordenó con voz firme.

— ¿Qué? Estoy desnudo mamá—murmuró Kurt carraspeando.

—Soy tu madre, no me hagas repetírtelo dos veces—insistió.

Le vio negar con la cabeza y dio un paso en su dirección, arrinconándole contra la pared. Puso las manos en el cinturón y deshizo el nudo al tiempo que su hijo pequeño giraba la cara y cerraba los ojos gimiendo.

Le separó la bata viendo que no era para tanto, que llevaba puesto los bóxers debajo…pero no era eso lo que su hijo le ocultaba, sino esa incipiente barriga que a sus quince años se curvaba…

* * *

Aquí les dejo el link del fic original: Solo reemplacen las palabras por los signos y podrán acceder. De todas formas la autora se llama: Lyra y el nombre del fic es exactamente el mismo: Deja Vu.

www(punto)slasheaven(punto)com(barra)~vpsslash(barra)viewstory(punto)php?sid=41939&amp;index=1

¿Comentarios?


	2. Chapter 2

Responderé la pregunta del millón: Si llego con los tiempos, el plan es actualizar todos los días por la noche. Me alegra que les haya gustado, es interesante y a medida que avance la historia lo será aun mas.

* * *

Capitulo 2

Carole no podía apartar los ojos del vientre de su hijo, que destacaba más ahora que le había hecho girar y ponerse de perfil.

—Pero...pero Kurt...—susurró sin saber que más decir.

Kurt se mantenía en silencio. Siempre temió que llegara ese momento en que su embarazo le fuera difícil de ocultar, solo que se había producido con varios meses de antelación. Pensaba que podía seguir actuando como si su vida fuera normal y sencilla, que nadie sospecharía jamás que crecía una nueva vida en su vientre hasta que cuando estuviera de unos siete meses ya le fuera imposible seguir mintiendo y tuviera que desvelar su secreto.

Pero los avispados ojos de su madre le habían pillado nada más entrar por la puerta de casa...

— ¿De cuánto estás?—preguntó Carole cuando al fin pudo hablar.

—De cuatro meses...creo—murmuró Kurt sin atreverse a mirar a su madre.

Carole asintió suspirando y volvió a cruzar la bata sobre el vientre de su hijo antes de que se enfriara. Tenían que hablar muy en serio, se trataba de una nueva vida que iba a venir al mundo y no sabía cuáles eran los planes de su hijo, y si eran los correctos...

— ¿Piensas tenerlo?—preguntó en voz baja.

—Creo que ya es tarde para echarme atrás—contestó Kurt carraspeando.

Si, esa fue la primera opción que se le pasó por la cabeza cuando una buena mañana se levantó de nuevo mareado y se la pasó en el baño. Tenía apenas quince años, pero esa edad era suficiente para comprender que ese malestar era por un serio motivo. Se armó de valor y tomando una de las sudaderas de Finn para pasar más desapercibido, corrió a la farmacia más cercana y se compró un test de embarazo.

Pero tardó dos días en hacerse la prueba, estaba muerto de miedo y en uno de los pocos viajes que les salían para promocionar el grupo se la hizo en el baño del hotel, viendo asustado que era positiva y su vida iba a cambiar para siempre.

¿Cómo iba a deshacerse de algo que llevaba su propia sangre? Además, era menor de edad y llamarían a sus padres de inmediato si se le ocurría hacer semejante locura. No le quedaba más remedio que seguir adelante con su embarazo, ocultándolo hasta que fuera imposible hacerlo más.

— ¿Y luego qué? ¿Lo darás en adopción?—siguió preguntando Carole.

Kurt miró a su madre sin entenderla, ¿dar algo que tanto esfuerzo le iba a costar obtenerlo? Porque había investigado y le daba pánico pensar en el parto. Había leído cualquier artículo relacionado con ese gran momento, y en todos leía entre líneas que iba a sufrir mucho y aunque luego dijeran que tener a su hijo en brazos compensaba cada punzada de dolor...bueno, él no estaba tan seguro.

Pero seguía pensando en lo mismo, era suyo y no podía darlo como si se tratara de una cosa inservible que ya no le hacía falta. No, su hijo le iba a necesitar desde el primer momento en que fijara los ojos en él y aunque no entendía nada de bebés, esperaba que con la ayuda de su madre pudiera sacarle adelante.

—Entiendo—murmuró Carole.

Antes de que pudieran seguir hablando, la puerta de la habitación se abrió de golpe y entró Finn como una exhalación.

—Kurt, o te vistes en dos minutos o te juro que me voy sin ti—gritó sin aliento.

—Tu hermano no se siente bien, vete sin él—dijo Carole con tono duro.

— ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Le has castigado por tardar en el baño?—preguntó Finn sin podérselo creer.

—Está cansado, ve y diviértete con Puck—insistió Carole.

Finn obedeció al escuchar el firme tono de su madre. No sabía que había hecho Kurt, pero cuando su madre se ponía así lo mejor era obedecerla sin rechistar. Salió de la habitación y tras despedirse de su padrastro echó a correr a la casa de al lado.

—Vístete y baja—ordenó Carole sin volverse—Tenemos que hablar los tres...tomar decisiones...

Kurt asintió y esperó a que hubiera salido su madre. Entonces se movió y dejando caer la bata, se puso delante del espejo que había en su habitación. Era un ritual que hacía todas las noches antes de acostarse, mirar su reflejo y acariciarse el vientre pensando si estaba haciendo lo correcto...

* * *

—Vamos Finn, ¡te estás dejando ganar!—gruñó Puck entre dientes.

Pero Finn no se podía concentrar. Sentía que su madre le había mentido, algo grave le pasaba a Kurt. No se había creído eso de que estaba cansado, le había visto tras su madre con la mirada clavada en el suelo y mordiéndose los labios, gesto que siempre hacía cuando estaba preocupado por algo.

También se había fijado que aferraba con una mano la bata que llevaba, y lo único que podía pensar es que se había hecho un tatuaje y su madre lo había descubierto. Pero...no, eso no explicaba que cuando dio media vuelta para salir de la habitación, Kurt alzara la mirada y descubriera que tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

— ¡Finn!—llamó con cansancio Puck.

Maldijo por lo bajo y dejó el mando de la play a un lado cruzándose de brazos.

—Si no quieres jugar dímelo—resopló Puck.

—Perdona, estoy preocupado por Kurt—murmuró Finn suspirando.

— ¿Qué ha hecho esta vez?—preguntó Puck imitándole.

—No lo sé, presiento que es algo grave y no me lo quiere decir—confesó Finn.

— ¿Otra vez con ese tema de que se leen el pensamiento?—preguntó Puck alzando una ceja—La verdad, no me creo mucho eso..

—No es eso, burro—dijo Finn dándole un ligero codazo—No hace falta que sepa qué está pensando Kurt para saber que está triste, sus ojos ya me lo decían todo.

—Vaya...—murmuró Puck.

Finn asintió suspirando. Era la verdad, bastaba con mirarse y enseguida sabían lo que le pasaba a su contrario sin necesidad de hablarlo. Kurt estaba pasando por un mal momento, y hasta que no averiguara que le pasaba no iba a parar.

Se despidió de su amigo, disculpándose por no quedarse a cenar. Echó a correr a su casa y entró directo a la cocina por la puerta de atrás, sorprendiéndose de encontrar a su madre hablando en voz baja con su padrastro.

—Finn... ¿no te quedabas a cenar en casa de Puck?—preguntó Carole sonriendo con esfuerzo.

—Yo también estoy cansado—mintió Finn mirando a su madre fijamente.

Vio que desviaba la mirada y la fijaba en su padrastro, que carraspeó antes de hablar.

—Entonces te preparo algo—dijo Burt levantándose.

—Ya me lo hago yo...un bocadillo mismo—negó Finn.

—Saca la basura mientras te lo hago yo—insistió Burt.

Finn asintió y tomó la bolsa de basura y ató. Salió por la misma puerta que había entrado, sabiendo que sus padres tenían que hablar de algo que él no debía escuchar.

* * *

— ¿Qué hacemos?—preguntó Carole en voz baja.

—Es cosa de Kurt decírselo y cuando hacerlo—contestó Burt mirando a su mujer.

Aún no se había repuesto de la "gran noticia". Estaba sentando en el salón viendo la tele cuando su mujer bajó pálida como el papel y se lo contó. Casi dio un salto al escucharlo, pero se controló y cuando bajó su hijastro pequeño pudieron hablar del tema con calma.

Acordaron llamar al productor de los muchachos para contárselo, que adaptara la agenda de trabajo a las nuevas necesidades del cantante. También pedirían discreción por su parte y la discográfica, no querían que esa noticia influyera en la fama del grupo, que desde el primer día fueran rechazados porque su joven cantante tuvo la osadía de quedarse embarazado.

Habían pensado que terminaran de grabar el disco y mientras le hacían los arreglos necesarios, llegaría el momento del parto y cuando Kurt se hubiera recuperado sacarían el disco al mercado y empezaría con la gira, quedándose ellos al cargo del bebé.

Dio un amplio rodeo hasta el contenedor y se entretuvo el tiempo necesario para que sus padres hablaran en privado. Cuando empezó a sentir frío decidió volver. Entró de nuevo a la cocina y vio que no estaba su madre, solo su padrastro haciéndole al final un sándwich.

Cenó en silencio mientras su padrastro fregaba los platos usados y cuando hubo acabado se despidió de él dejándole solo. Suspiró mientras terminaba de cenar, parecía que la tristeza de su hermano se había apoderado de toda la casa...

Fregó el plato usado y subió a acostarse con un plan en mente. Entró en su habitación y se puso su pantalón de pijama y la camiseta que usaba para dormir. Apagó la luz y salió con intención de ir al baño a lavarse los dientes, pero tras comprobar que la luz de la habitación de sus padres se apagaba, corrió y se coló en la de Kurt.

Estaba a oscuras, pero veía su silueta en la cama dándole la espalda. Agudizó el oído y como ya pensara, escuchó unos sollozos ahogados contra la almohada. Suspiró y sin pensárselo dos veces, se metió con él en la cama y le abrazó por la espalda.

—Kurt... ¿qué te pasa?—susurró tras besar su húmeda mejilla—Sabes que me lo puedes contar, que te ayudaré en todo lo que pueda y...

Dejó de hablar cuando sintió que le tomaba una mano con firmeza. Se dejó llevar sintiéndose raro al tocar el cuerpo de Kurt, que sin soltarle la mano la llevó más abajo y la dejó quieta sobre su vientre.

Arrugó la frente sin comprender, hasta que le hizo acariciárselo y entonces abrió los ojos como platos.

— ¿Estás...estás embarazado?—preguntó con un hilo de voz.

Kurt rompió a llorar sin poderlo evitar, girando en sus brazos y enterrando la cara en su cuello le confesó lo asustado que estaba, y lo mucho que sentía no habérselo dicho en su momento.

* * *

Amaneció un nuevo día y Finn lo vio desde la cama de Kurt. No había podido dormir tras la confesión que le hiciera la noche anterior. Le contó lo que había pasado...por encima, sin entrar en detalles, y los planes que habían pensado él y sus padres esa misma tarde.

—Entonces, ¿voy a tener un sobrino?—preguntó Finn emocionado.

Le sintió asentir contra su cuello suspirando. Cerró los ojos al tiempo que le pasaba las manos por la espalda tratando de que cesase su llanto. No se lo podía imaginar, el tenia dieciséis, Kurt tenía quince y ya iba a ser padre. Si le ocurriera a él, estaría muy asustado...tanto como lo estaba él, que no dejaba de temblar entre sus brazos.

Se moría por preguntarle por el padre, no por saber quién era para ir a partirle la cara, sino para saber si se haría cargo del bebé también o iba a dejar que Kurt se comiera el marrón él solo, con ayuda suya y de sus padres, claro. Pero esa noche no era apropiada para sacar tan doloroso tema.

Sintió que se fue quedando dormido entre sus brazos y no le soltó en toda la larga noche que pasó a su lado. Cuando le sintió despertar, no se lo pensó dos veces e inclinando la cara le besó en la frente con suavidad.

—Buenos días—susurró contra su piel.

Sintió que se estiraba y al momento alzó la cara esbozando una débil sonrisa.

—Gracias por quedarte esta noche, lo necesitaba—susurró Kurt besándole en la mejilla.

—De nada—murmuró Finn.

Se quedaron quietos hasta que escucharon las voces apagadas de sus padres. Era temprano, pero decidieron levantarse. Además, esa mañana su padre iría a verlos y fijo que hablarían de lo que le había pasado a su hijo pequeño, así que se pusieron en marcha y se vistieron.

Carole arrugó al frente al ver a su hijo mayor saliendo de la habitación del menor, pero una mirada a sus ojos le hizo ver que ya lo sabía todo.

—Vístete y baja a desayunar—murmuró pasando por su lado.

Finn asintió y tras besar a su madre en la mejilla fue a su habitación.

* * *

Mañana habrá una bomba. ¿Qué creen ustedes? ¿Comentarios?


	3. Chapter 3

Luego de este capítulo, habrá un salto en el tiempo. Sigan prendidos, que está historia los sorprenderá en cada capítulo.

Blaine, será mencionado en el siguiente. Buenas noches, y gracias por todos su comentarios.

* * *

Capitulo 3

Desayunaron en silencio, mientras que su padrastro leía la prensa y su madre exprimía naranjas para tener Jugo recién hecho.

—Mamá, tomamos el jugo de caja—dijo Finn señalando la nevera.

—Tú sí, pero Kurt ahora necesita más vitaminas y nada mejor que el jugo natural—explicó Carole.

Finn miró a Kurt, que sintió ponerse tenso a su lado. Era verdad, a partir de ese momento tenía que cuidarse más.

—Hablando del tema—empezó a decir Carole poniendo delante de su hijo un vaso con jugo de naranja recién hecho—Hay que pedir hora con el médico.

—Me encuentro bien, mamá—musitó Kurt sin alzar la mirada de la mesa.

—Ya, pero hay que controlar al bebé. Una ecografía nos dirá cómo es de grande, que tal se va desarrollando...si es niño o niña...—enumeró Carole no pudiéndose evitar emocionarse.

—Mamá...—susurró Kurt al escucharla sollozar.

—No me hagas caso, es que...acabo de caer en la cuenta de que me vas a hacer abuela—contestó Carole sonriendo.

Kurt miró a su madre arrugando la frente, había otro tema que no habían hablado aún. ¿Qué iban a decir a la gente? Si quería que nadie le señalara con el dedo por el "error" que había cometido, que pudiera vivir una adolescencia más o menos normal, no podían decir que ese niño había surgido así de la nada.

— ¿Qué diremos…a la gente?—se atrevió a preguntar en voz baja—Los vecinos…

—Nada—contestó Carole con firmeza—No es asunto suyo de quién es ese niño que van a ver crecer.

—Sacarán sus propias conclusiones y eso es peor—intervino Finn—Sabrán que es de uno de nosotros y son capaces de vender su versión de la historia, haciéndonos quedar como dos adolescentes incapaces de controlar sus hormonas...

Dejó de hablar al escuchar el sollozo incontrolado que se le escapó a Kurt. Le miró al tiempo que se mordía el labio, así más o menos era lo que le habría pasado...

—No hablemos de eso ahora—dijo Burt carraspeando.

—Puedes...puedes hacerle pasar por tu hijo—musitó Kurt secándose la lágrima que se le había escapado al tiempo que miraba a su madre—Por su bien, es mejor que me vea como su hermano y no su padre, no entendería que pasó para que yo me viera obligado a tenerle tan joven...y nadie me señalará con el dedo…

—Burt tiene razón—dijo Carole cogiendo la mano de su hijo—Cuando llegue el día de dar explicaciones, ya hablaremos. Ahora tómate el jugo mientras llamo y concierto una cita con mi médica, será discreta y podrás preguntarle todas las dudas que tengas.

Kurt asintió suspirando y desayunó en silencio, mientras escuchaba a su madre quedar para esa misma tarde.

* * *

Pero lo peor aún no había pasado. Su padre se presentó a media mañana y cuando supo de su estado puso el grito en el cielo.

—Kurt, deberías haber abortado cuando tuviste ocasión—dijo Christopher mirando a su hijo decepcionado.

— ¡Christopher!—exclamó Carole enojada.

—Sería lo mejor. Mírale Carole, con quince años recién cumplidos y destrozando su vida por...por un polvo—estalló Christopher.

— ¡No uses ese lenguaje!—pidió Carole ya enfadada.

— ¿Quién es el padre?—preguntó Christopher fulminando a su hijo con la mirada—Seguro que ese tal Will, tiene pinta de acosador infantil.

—No digas esas cosas—intervino de nuevo Carole— Will jamás le haría algo así a nuestro hijo, es la persona responsable de ellos mientras están fuera de casa.

—Mejor me lo pones, pasa mucho tiempo a solas con ellos y fijo que más de una noche la ha pasado metido en sus camas—siguió Christopher con sus acusaciones.

—Papá, no conoces a Will en absoluto—murmuró Finn resoplando.

—Si les ha hecho algo, lo pueden decir. No les volverá a hacer daño—dijo Christopher mirando fijamente a sus hijos.

Esperó en silencio a que hablara alguno de los dos, pero mientras que el mayor se cruzaba de brazos, el pequeño continuaba sentado con las manos puestas sobre su abultado estómago.

—Kurt, te estoy hablando—llamó Christopher con voz firme.

Le vio alzar la mirada y clavarla en él, pero sus labios permanecían fuertemente sellados.

— ¿Quién es el padre?—preguntó con firmeza.

— Christopher, deja de atosigarle—ordenó Carole.

—Y tú déjale contestar una maldita pregunta—estalló al fin Christopher —Le tratas como si fuera un niño y no ves lo mucho que ha crecido. Y mírale, que educación le has dado para ser tan bobo de no usar un condón mientras se lo estaban follando.

— ¡Ya vale!—estalló esa vez Finn—No tienes ningún derecho a decir eso de Kurt. Ha cometido un error y ya está, lo va a pagar y como recompensa tendrá a alguien que le va a querer mucho más que su propio padre, tan ciego de no ver lo mucho que está sufriendo y que sigue atacándole.

—Estamos todos alterados y no sabemos lo que decimos—intervino Burt poniéndose en pie— Christopher, deja a Kurt en nuestra manos. Te iremos informando de todo y…

—Todo suyo—dijo Christopher levantando las manos—Ya me avisarán de lo que haya tenido, y si tengo tiempo paso a verlo.

Salió de la cocina donde había tenido lugar esa desagradable conversación y se dirigió a la puerta seguido de su ex mujer.

— ¿Cómo has podido decir todo eso de Kurt?—estalló Carole tras cerrar la puerta tras ellos.

— ¿Y qué querías que hiciera? ¿Aplaudirle?—rió Christopher.

—Apoyarle, no juzgarle—dijo con firmeza Carole.

—No lo malcríes Carole, que aprenda de sus errores—siguió diciendo Christopher en sus treces-Siempre pensé que sería Finn el primero que te convirtiera en abuela, siendo el más promiscuo pero ya veo que Kurt no se queda atrás. En fin, mucha suerte con ellos. La vas a necesitar.

Y tras decirlo, echó a andar por el jardín dejando de nuevo tirada a su mujer y a sus dos hijos. Desde el divorcio se despreocupó todo lo que pudo de ellos, más cuando veía que ninguno le mostraba cierta clase de cariño. Le odiaban, y él a ellos. Así de simple.

Carole le vio marchar antes de que pudiera decirle algo. Se esperaba una reacción así, Christopher Hudson jamás pasaba más de una hora en compañía de sus hijos sin haberlos reprochado nada en cara, y esa vez no iba a ser distinto…

Suspiró y regresó a la cocina, donde todos la esperaban en un tenso silencio.

—No hagas caso a tu padre—dijo Carole mirando a su hijo pequeño.

—Ha sido muy cruel con él, mamá—intervino Finn—Ahí, acusando a todo el mundo sin tener pruebas y…

— ¿No es Wil, verdad Kurt?—preguntó Carole para asombro de sus hijos.

— ¡Pero mamá!—exclamó Finn.

—Tu padre ha dicho algo muy sensato, y lo siento si he dudado pero me gustaría saber…

—No, Will no es el padre—habló Kurt por primera vez—Fue un chico que conocí en una fiesta. Nos surgió la ocasión y como tan bien ha dicho papá se nos olvidó tomar precauciones cuando estábamos en medio del revolcón.

Se puso en pie y pasó entre su madre y Finn, que le miraban con la lástima pintada en la cara.

—Ah, y para más información: lo hicimos en los baños—siguió explicando—Luego no le volví a ver ni me acuerdo de su cara. Total, no era el primero que me tiraba así sin mediar palabra y jamás les preguntaba el nombre ni nada.

Odiaba sonar así de cruel, pero estaba cansado de que todos sacaran sus propias conclusiones. ¿Cómo podían pensar que se había acostado con Will? ¡Si le doblaba casi la edad! Bien era verdad que tenía cierto atractivo, pero…siendo realistas, si intentara algo con él tendrían muchas complicaciones. Él era menor de edad y cuando estaban de viaje Will era su tutor legal. Era como un padre para él, un buen amigo que jamás haría nada que le hiciera daño u ofendiera.

_"Y todos piensan que sí"_—pensó suspirando.

Entró en su habitación y se acostó con suavidad en la cama. Se quedó de espaldas, posando las dos manos en su firme estómago y acariciándolo con los ojos cerrados. Se quedó dormido sin poder evitarlo, ajeno a la conversación que mantenían en la cocina.

* * *

—Creo que es hora de hablar con la discográfica—dijo Carole con firmeza.

— ¿Vas a llamar ahora a Will?—preguntó Finn sin poder reprimirse.

—Si…pero solo para hablar de trabajo—explicó Carole más calmada—Siento haber dudado de él, y todo lo que le tenga que decir sobre el caso lo haré en persona, nada de una fría llamada.

Burt asintió de acuerdo con su mujer y cogiendo el teléfono marcaron el número del productor.

—Pon…pon el manos libres—pidió Finn carraspeando.

Carole suspiró e hizo lo que le pedía su hijo. Entre los tres tratarían de hablar las cosas, sabían que lo ocurrido iba a ser un contratiempo que nadie se esperaba y estando en juego el futuro de un grupo formado por cuatro adolescentes, harían lo imposible para que nada lo estropeara.

Esperaron en silencio mientras escuchaban los tonos, hasta que en el quinto se escuchó la sonriente voz del productor.

—Carole, buenos días—saludó Will sonriendo.

—Hola Will, espero no molestarte—dijo Carole algo cortada.

—Tranquila, yo también me he tomado unas pequeñas vacaciones—explicó Will por encima— ¿Qué tal tus hijos? ¿Te han contado ya lo avanzado que vamos con el disco?

—Si…te llamaba por eso—murmuró Carole.

— ¿Si?—preguntó Will algo confuso.

—Verás…tal vez deberíamos hablar en persona, es un asunto algo delicado y Kurt…—empezó a decir Carole.

— ¿Le ha pasado algo?-preguntó Will ya asustándose—Si es su garganta de nuevo, dile que no se preocupe, que tendrá los días que necesite y…

—Se ha quedado embarazado—soltó Carole sin poder reprimirse más.

¿Por qué andarse con rodeos? Cuanto más lo iba retrasando, peor se iba sintiendo y a Will se le notaba ocupado, no le iba a tener media hora con adivinanzas. Lo soltó de golpe y contuvo el aliento mirando a su hijo mayor y marido, que esperaron en silencio la reacción del productor.

—Por favor, dime que estás bromeando—suplicó Will muy serio al cabo de unos silenciosos minutos.

—Es verdad Will—intervino Finn—Está de unos cuatro meses, y…

—Pero… ¿cómo se le ha ocurrido…? ¿Es que no…?—estalló al fin Will.

No lograba terminar ninguna de sus frases de la rabia que sentía, se había despertado de buen humor esa mañana y nada le hacía presagiar la bomba que le iban a soltar en ese mismo día. ¡El cantante embarazado! Ya empezaba a imaginarse cuanto iba a trastocar esa noticia la agenda, por no mencionar la mala publicidad que daría al grupo.

Un adolescente de quince años esperando su primer hijo, ¿qué ejemplo estaba dando?

—Will, cálmate por favor—pidió Carole en vano.

— ¿Qué me calme? ¿Sabes la de problemas que vamos a tener?—siguió Will con su enfado—Ya no hablo del retraso del disco, sino de que se pueden ir despidiendo del grupo. No hemos invertido tanto esfuerzo y dinero para tener que esperarnos unos meses antes de lanzar al mercado el disco solo para que Kurt pueda deshacerse de su problema.

—Piensa tener el bebé—aclaró Carole enfadada ella también—Y nosotros le apoyamos. Solo te pedimos tu compresión.

—Comprensión—repitió Will soltando una risa—Eso díselo a los de Hollywood records. Hay más grupos a la espera de una oportunidad como esta. Si esperamos más tiempo todo lo que hemos trabajado habrá sido en vano.

—Oye, que no fue planeado—saltó Finn en defensa de su hermano—Ha sido un accidente y Kurt lo está pasando muy mal.

—Y más que lo pasara—dijo Will resoplando—Ahora llamo al señor Jonhson y ya verás lo que dice. No se hagan ilusiones, puede que este sea el fin de Pamela Lansbury.

—No tiene porque serlo—insistió Carole—Solo te pedimos tiempo, seis meses como mucho hasta que Kurt se haya repuesto.

— ¿Y luego? Alguien tendrá que cuidar de ese niño, ¿o es que lo piensa dar en adopción?—preguntó Will.

—Eso te gustaría—saltó de repente Finn.

— ¿Cómo?—murmuró Will sin entender.

—Eres el padre, ¿verdad?—preguntó Finn sorprendiendo a su madre—Por eso te has enfadado tanto, tienes miedo de que todos sepan que te has follado a mi hermano.

— ¡Finn!—susurró Carole.

—Mira niñato—empezó a decir Will enojado—No sé de dónde demonios has sacado esa absurda idea pero ya te la estás sacando de la cabeza. Si me he enfadado es porque les tengo cariño y porque sé qué van a llegar muy lejos. Ahora me están pidiendo que retrase la salida del disco y espere, no sea que a Kurt le dé por ponerse de parto encima de un escenario.

—Lo hecho, hecho está—intervino Burt tratando de poner paz—Habla con Jonhson o lo haremos nosotros. Y de esto ni una palabra a Kurt, necesita tranquilidad y ya lo está pasando él solo mal para que añadamos más leña al fuego.

—Haré esa llamada, pero no les prometo nada—se despidió Will.

Escucharon como colgaban al otro lado e hicieron lo mismo, mirándose en silencio.

—Bueno, ahora solo queda esperar—dijo Burt mirando a su mujer.

—Y cruzar los dedos—murmuró Finn suspirando.

Su futuro estaba en manos del productor, que no se había tomado nada bien la noticia del bebé que estaba en camino. Y Finn tenía aún sus dudas… ¿de verdad que Will no era el padre? ¿Quién era si no? ¿Se enteraría algún día, o su hermano callaría ese secreto también?

* * *

¿Creen que sea el final de su grupo musical? ¡Mañana lo sabrán! ¿Comentarios?


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4

_(15 años después)_

Sentados en la sala de reuniones, los chicos se miraban entre ellos en silencio. Sobre la mesa estaba el contrato que firmaron con Hollywood Records hacía algo más quince años y que esa misma mañana iban a dar por finalizado.

Estaban cansados, esa era la verdad. Ya rondaban los treinta años y no eran unos niños para estarse recorriendo el mundo entero. Tenían responsabilidades, algunos se habían casado, otros empezaban una nueva vida junto su familia. Otros… era como si el tiempo no hubiera pasado…

—Dime Finn, ¿dónde has dejado a Kimberly?—preguntó Elliot guiñándole el ojo.

—Como se nota que el pequeño Luke te absorbe el tiempo—rió Sebastián dándole un ligero codazo—Kimberly pasó a la historia la semana pasada, ahora es… ¿quién es ahora, Finn?

—Nadie—contestó Finn resoplando.

— ¿Nadie? ¿Estás enfermo?—rió Sebastián de nuevo.

—Dejen de meterse con mi hermano—intervino Kurt levantando la mirada de su móvil—Tiene treinta y uno años, ya no es ese chico de dieciséis que no sabía cómo pasar una noche sin nadie al lado.

—Justo todo lo contrario que tú, ¿eh?—dijo Elliot sonriendo—Me he fijado que no has parado de mandar mensajes desde que llegamos hace quince minutos, ¿es que tú y Blaine no pueden pasar un día sin verse?

—Llega esta tarde de viaje y dice que me tiene preparada una sorpresa—explicó Kurt muy emocionado.

Blaine Anderson. Llevaban juntos ya cuatro años y estaban muy enamorados. Le conoció en una de las muchas fiestas a las que acudía junto con el grupo. Hijo único, llevaba el negocio familiar y nada más verse supieron que entre ellos podría haber algo muy fuerte.

Blaine le pidió el teléfono y él se lo dio sin dudar. Le llamó al día siguiente, quedaron para comer y hablando se dieron cuenta de que tenían mucho en común. Esa misma noche se lo presentó a Finn y a él también le cayó muy bien.

Desde entonces eran como uña y carne. Estuvieron saliendo casi un año hasta que Blaine le planteó la posibilidad de vivir juntos los dos. Kurt se lo pensó mucho, llevaba veinte y seis años viviendo con Finn y aunque siempre decían que nada ni nadie los separaría, cuando el amor llamaba a la puerta…era mejor dejarla abierta.

Se lo estuvo pensando mucho y mientras tanto Blaine vio que era imposible separar tan drásticamente a los dos hermanos y le dio otra solución. Se mudó al apartamento donde aún vivían desde que tuvieran quince años e hizo a Kurt el hombre más feliz del planeta.

Y cuatro años después, y tras tantos años de fama y éxitos…el fin llegaba para Pamela Lansbury. Habían estado un mes pensándolo con calma pero todos llegaron a la misma conclusión: su sueño había terminado. Había llegado el momento de poner punto y aparte y dedicarse cada uno a sus familias o a otras cosas.

Como Elliot, casado con el agradable de Tomás y padre del pequeño Luke. O Sebastián, comprometido con Paul y a punto de embarcarse en un negocio junto con Elliot.

Finn…aún no había sentado la cabeza, pero se pondría pronto manos a la obra. Tenía muchos proyectos en mente, no tenía intención de abandonar del todo el mundo de la música, ya fuera como compositor o llevando algún grupo o cantante de moda. Will había visto en él un digno sucesor y ya lo había hablado con la discográfica, en breve tendrían una reunión importante para decidir donde encajaría mejor.

Luego estaba Kurt, quien tras aparecer en miles de portadas y hacer algún que otro desfile de moda le habían ofrecido hacer realidad otro de sus sueños. Iba a ser diseñador de moda, y Blaine también había tenido mucho que ver. Su padre era el dueño de una cadena de tiendas en donde se expondrían el maravilloso trabajo de Kurt y pensó que sería una buena publicidad tener al cantante como diseñador y también como imagen de la firma.

Y eso no era todo. A pesar de abandonar todos ese grupo que con tanta ilusión formaron, jamás se olvidarían de él. Tenían programado un último concierto para el mes siguiente y ya hablaban de un recopilatorio con sus mejores éxitos. Por no hablar de alguna aparición esporádica en algún programa o fecha señalada, como el aniversario del lanzamiento del primer disco, fecha que nadie jamás olvidaría.

Todo salía a pedir de boca, trabajarían codo con codo. Puede que sus caminos se separasen en ese mismo día, pero siempre habría algo que los uniría. La música.

Antes de que pudieran seguir con sus bromas, se abrió la puerta y por ella apareció su ya ex productor.

— ¡Chicos!—saludó Will suspirando.

Cerró la puerta tras de sí y ocupó su silla. De la mano llevaba cuatro carpetas con los nuevos contratos que firmarían donde se especificaba que el grupo Pamela Lansbury quedaba disuelto desde ese mismo instante y el nombre registrado para que nadie hiciera uso de él. Se aclaraba además que a partir de entonces eran "libres" y los beneficios obtenidos con algún trabajo que les saliera en solitario sería solo de ellos, quitando algún que otro concierto que dieran para recordar los viejos tiempos y del que Hollywood Records se llevaría el 30% de los beneficios.

Era lo justo, ellos los habían descubierto y gracias a ellos estaban donde estaban. No les faltaba de nada y podrían retirarse a vivir sin dar un palo al agua si así lo deseaban.

—Bueno—dijo Will suspirando de nuevo— ¿Quién quiere ser el primero?

Los chicos se miraron y sonrieron, nadie se atrevía a dar ese gran paso.

—Vamos, que esto parece un funeral—bromeó Elliot estirando una mano.

Will sonrió y le pasó la carpeta que llevaba su nombre, repartiendo las demás entre los otros chicos. Esperó en silencio mientras leían el contrato y lo firmaban devolviéndoselo y quedándose ellos con una copia.

— ¿Qué van a hacer ahora?—preguntó Will, reacio a levantarse.

—A mi me espera un niño que quiere que le lleve a Disneyland—explicó riendo Elliot.

—Yo…tengo que ir a hacer unas compras con Paul—dijo Sebastián resoplando.

—Nosotros haremos una visita a nuestra madre, ¿verdad Kurt?—preguntó Finn mirando a su hermano.

Antes de que le pudiera contestar, el sonido del móvil les interrumpió.

—Otro mensaje de Blaine—murmuró Kurt sonriendo.

Lo leyó en silencio, contestándole de inmediato mientras que Finn le miraba.

—Prometimos ir a ver a mamá y Burt tras la disolución del grupo—dijo Finn muy serio—Hay muchas cosas de las que hablar. Además…tenemos que decidir cómo decirle a…

—Lo sé—cortó Kurt con cierta brusquedad—Se lo estaba diciendo a Blaine, que en dos días estaremos en casa de mamá.

Los chicos miraron a los hermanos, de repente un frío silencio se había apoderado de ellos.

—Tienen prisa, no nos entretengamos más—dijo Will poniéndose en pie.

Los demás le imitaron y se despidieron de él con un fuerte abrazo, prometiendo hacer una gran fiesta cuando dieran el último concierto.

—Kurt, Finn…nos vemos en una semana—se despidió de los hermanos, Elliot.

—Sí, denle nuestros recuerdos a sus padres. Y a Lucian—añadió Sebastián.

—Gracias, lo haremos—contestó Finn por los dos.

Esperaron a que sus amigos hubieran salido y entonces Will pudo hablar con más libertad con ellos dos.

—Lucian debe ser ya todo un hombrecito—comentó con naturalidad.

—Cumplió quince años el mes pasado—explicó Kurt con orgullo.

—Y es un rompecorazones allá donde vaya. Eso lo ha aprendido de mí—dijo Finn entre risas.

—Eres una mala influencia para mi hijo—resopló Kurt.

Will sonrió ante la cara que puso Finn. Suspiró al recordar la llamada que había recibido quince años atrás donde le comunicaban que era posible que el sueño de los muchachos se truncara antes de tiempo…

Por suerte no fue así, aunque el cantante tuvo que pagar un alto precio…y aún seguía haciéndolo….

Se despidieron de Will y salieron de su despacho camino del ascensor. Por el pasillo admiraron las fotos enmarcadas que había en ellos, la mayoría suyas de cuando eran pequeños, en algún concierto, recogiendo uno de sus numerosos premios…

—Vamos a echar de menos esos tiempos—comentó Finn suspirando acariciando el cristal de uno de los cuadros.

—Ya no tenemos edad para hacer locuras—murmuró Kurt mientras manipulaba el móvil.

— ¿Y ahora a quién llamas?—preguntó Finn interesado.

—A Blaine—contestó Kurt carraspeando—Se me olvidó decirle que me saque la camisa de manga larga negra de la secadora si llega antes que nosotros a casa.

— ¿Y para esa tontería le llamas?—preguntó Finn alzando una ceja.

—Esta noche cenamos juntos y quiero ponérmela—explicó Kurt resoplando—Oh, calla que ya contesta.

Finn se quedó mirando como saludaba a Blaine con entusiasmo dándole la espalda. Se recostó en la pared y se cruzó de brazos resoplando, sabía que siempre que hablaban podían pasarse media hora diciéndose solo bobadas, aunque se fueran a ver diez minutos después.

Pero no se lo podía echar en cara, estaba muy enamorado y Blaine era ese amor verdadero que tantos años había estado buscando.

—Gracias cariño—escuchó que decía Kurt sonriendo—Ten cuidado con el coche.

Colgó el móvil y miró a Finn sonriendo satisfecho.

— ¿Ya nos podemos ir?—preguntó Finn sin moverse.

Kurt asintió y él mismo pulsó el botón del ascensor. Entraron en él y bajaron al parking donde estaba el Audi plateado de Tom. Entraron en él y se pusieron en marcha.

— ¿Qué crees que pasará con el apartamento?—preguntó de repente Finn mientras conducía.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?—dijo Kurt sin entender.

—No es nuestro—aclaró Finn—Seguro que los de la discográfica querrán recuperarlo si ya no trabajamos para ellos. Está equipado con un estudio de grabación y lo puede necesitar el próximo grupo que encuentren y quieran lanzar.

—Pero…hemos vivido allí unos quince años, no nos pueden echar sin más—dijo Kurt mirando a Finn.

—Pueden hacerlo, están en su derecho—insistió Finn.

— ¿Y qué haremos? ¿A dónde iremos?—preguntó Kurt removiéndose incómodo en el asiento.

—Yo había pensado….que tú y yo podríamos buscar algo por nuestra cuenta—contestó Finn carraspeando—Elliot se fue hace 2 años y Sebastián hará lo mismo en cuanto se case con Paul. Y tú y yo…

—Te olvidas de Blaine—murmuró Kurt.

—Claro que no me olvido de él, quiero decir que los tres podríamos…

— ¿Vivir juntos?—preguntó Kurt alzando una ceja.

—Yo…me pareció una buena idea—murmuró Finn—No quiero que tú y yo nos separemos, hicimos la promesa de vivir siempre juntos.

—Lo sé, pero…ya estamos en los treinta años y yo estoy con Blaine—dijo Kurt suspirando—No hemos hablado aún en serio, pero siempre quisimos vivir los dos juntos y por el grupo Blaine hizo el sacrificio de mudarse al apartamento. Y ahora que estoy libre…

—Te entiendo—interrumpió Finn sonriendo con esfuerzo—Has trabajado mucho por el grupo, es hora de que tengas tiempo para estar con Blaine. No te preocupes por mí, ya me buscaré algo.

—Pero no muy lejos—dijo Kurt poniendo una mano sobre la que Finn tenía sobre la palanca de cambio.

—Claro que no—afirmó Finn riendo—Me tendrás a desayunar todas las mañanas.

Kurt se echó a reír asintiendo. No se imaginaba como iba a ser su vida de ahora en adelante, iban a tener lugar una serie de cambios y tenían que adaptarse. De la noche a la mañana sus vidas habían cambiado, estaban dejando atrás una etapa y ahora solo quedaba mirar al futuro con la cabeza alta.

Lo primero que tenían que hacer era ir a casa. Su madre y padrastro sabían ya del motivo de su visita y aunque sabía que iba a ser duro para todos, no había otra manera de hacer las cosas. Había llegado la hora de contarle la verdad a… a su otro hermano.

Lucian….jamás llegó a sospechar que uno de sus hermanos mayores, era su padre en realidad.

Y Kurt tenía mucho miedo, ¿le iba a odiar por no criarlo como tal? ¿O podría comprenderlo y dejar de ver en él a uno de sus hermanos mayores?


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5

Llegaron al apartamento y nada más ver el Porsche de Blaine aparcado ante la puerta Kurt casi se bajó del coche en marcha. Deseaba verlo, hacía solo dos días de su último abrazo y beso y le había echado mucho de menos.

Entró en el apartamento y subió las escaleras corriendo. Su habitación era la primera a la derecha y abrió la puerta esbozando la mejor de sus sonrisas. Blaine estaba deshaciendo su maleta y en cuanto presintió su presencia dejó lo que tenía en las manos y se volvió.

— ¡Cariño!—saludó abriendo los brazos.

Kurt se echó a ellos, abrazó a Blaine con todas sus fuerzas y se apoderó de sus labios gimiendo por lo bajo. Empezó a besarle al tiempo que pasaba sus manos por la espalda de Blaine, susurrando contra sus labios lo mucho que le había extrañado.

Siguieron besándose hasta que un leve carraspeo a sus espaldas les interrumpió. Entonces sus labios se separaron y aún entre los brazos de Blaine, Kurt se giró y miró muy sonriente a su hermano.

— ¿Qué tal el viaje, Blaine?—preguntó Finn metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos.

—Muy bien, gracias—contestó Blaine besando a Kurt en el cuello.

—Ahora me acuerdo que dijiste que me tenías una sorpresa—dijo Kurt girándose de nuevo.

— ¿Hay otra para mí?—preguntó Finn sonriendo.

Blaine le fulminó con la mirada en broma, Finn siempre aprovechaba la oportunidad para picarle con lo que fuera. Lo malo venía cuando Kurt se ponía de su parte y entre los dos le sacaban de quicio con sus risas y bromas, hasta que al final él se "enfadaba" y Kurt corría a su lado a hacer las paces mientras escuchaban a Finn desde la habitación de al lado decirles que se buscaran un hotel y que se diera perdonado por él.

—Pues sí, la verdad es que sí—contestó Blaine para sorpresa de los hermanos.

Soltó un minuto a Kurt y echando mano de su maleta abrió uno de los compartimentos y sacó un sobre de ella que tendió a Finn con una amplia sonrisa.

— ¿Qué es esto?—preguntó Finn sin atreverse a cogerlo.

—Tómalo y ábrelo—dijo Blaine tendiéndoselo.

Así lo hizo Finn, entró del todo en la habitación que Kurt y Blaine compartían y tomó el sobre con curiosidad. Lo abrió y se quedó sin habla al ver lo que era.

—Pases vips para el próximo concierto de Sammy Deluxe—explicó Blaine sin necesidad.

— ¿Cómo lo has conseguido? —preguntó Finn sin podérselo aún creer.

—Su manager sale con una amiga mía y me los encontré ayer por la noche—explicó Blaine estrechando de nuevo a Kurt entre sus brazos—Me acordé que te gustaba Sammy y…

—Qué generoso eres—dijo Kurt suspirando.

—Muchas gracias, de verdad—murmuró Finn aún sin podérselo creer.

—De nada, y vete pensando con quien irás. Son para dos personas—siguió explicando Blaine.

Finn asintió y comprendiendo que era hora de dejar solos a los tortolitos, se despidió de ellos y se fue a su habitación mientras pensaba a quien podía llevar a ese fantástico concierto que le esperaba. Pero no tuvo que pensarlo mucho, solo había una única persona a la que quería invitar. Y esa persona era…su _sobrino_.

— ¿Y…y mi regalito?—preguntó Kurt una vez a solas.

—Luego, durante la cena—contestó Blaine sonriendo.

El puchero que puso Kurt le hizo sonreír más, apoderándose de sus jugosos labios y empezando a besarle al tiempo que caminaba hacia atrás. No paró hasta que sus piernas chocaron con el borde de la cama y se dejó caer sobre ella, llevándose a Kurt consigo.

— ¿Puedo hacer algo para convencerte de que me lo des antes?—preguntó Kurt en un susurro.

—Mmmm….no sé….prueba a ver—dijo Blaine entre risas.

No se lo tuvo que decir dos veces, Kurt se movió con rapidez y antes que se pudiera negar Blaine ya gemía con los ojos cerrados al sentir los labios se Kurt besarle de arriba abajo. Le sentía en su pecho, tras desabrocharle con cuidado la camisa de seda que llevaba, empezó a besar y lamer cada centímetro de piel.

Pero no se quedó ahí, sentía sus manos luchar con sus pantalones hasta que logró desabrocharlo. Entonces sacó su miembro al aire y empezó a masajearlo entre sus dedos mientras bajaba por su cuerpo dejando tras sus labios un rastro de húmedos besos.

—Mmmm…..Kurt…..—gimió Blaine sonriendo.

Bajó sus manos y las puso sobre su largo pelo, acariciando cada mechón y tirando de el con suavidad preso del placer que le recorría. Quería estar dentro, sentía que iba a explotar entre sus dedos….o sus labios, los mismos que sintió posarse sobre su miembro antes de entrar en su cálida boca.

Pegó un brote en la cama, tirándole a Kurt del pelo sin querer. Tomó aire y se relajó, dejándose llevar. Puso las manos sobre su cabeza y empezó a guiarle marcando un ritmo lento hasta que creyó no aguantar más.

Entonces tomó el control de la situación. Le hizo alzar la cara y moviéndose con rapidez invirtió las posiciones quedando Kurt bajo su cuerpo. Sus ojos conectaron y sin perder la sonrisa de sus labios se desnudaron el uno al otro.

—Te he echado mucho de menos—susurró Blaine acomodándose sobre su cuerpo.

—Solo han sido dos días—dijo Kurt entre risas.

—Con sus dos noches—apuntó Blaine gimiendo por lo bajo.

Se apoderó de sus labios al tiempo que le alzaba las caderas con las manos y tras juguetear con su entrada, empezó a penetrarle. Kurt le ayudaba alzando más las caderas y apoyando las manos sobre sus nalgas, empujándole hasta sentirle bien dentro.

Hicieron el amor a un ritmo lento sabiendo que no iban a ser interrumpidos. Siempre gozaron de la intimidad necesaria allí en el apartamento, y cuando la puerta de la habitación estaba cerrada todos sabían que más les valía no abrirla.

Terminaron a la vez entre gemidos y suspiros, quedándose Blaine aún sobre Kurt fuertemente abrazado por él. Suspiró entre sus brazos, quería hablarle de cierto tema delicado y aunque tenía pensado esperar hasta la cena, ya que estaban así no se pudo contener.

— ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?—dijo alzando la cara.

Kurt asintió al tiempo que abría los ojos y le miraba. Estaba realmente exhausto, si por él fuera se quedaban así hasta el día siguiente.

— ¿Sigues….sigues tomándote algo, verdad?—preguntó Blaine en voz baja.

Kurt le miró sin entender, en esos momentos su cerebro no estaba para adivinanzas.

—No he usado nada—explicó Blaine al ver su gesto.

—Oh….eso—dijo Kurt carraspeando—Tranquilo, que no se me ha olvidado.

—A eso me refería—apuntó Blaine— ¿Qué tal si…si alguna vez se te olvidase?

Nuevamente Kurt le miró sin entender. ¿Le estaba hablando de tener un hijo? ¿Los dos juntos?

—Es un buen momento—se explicó Blaine—El grupo ya no existe como tal y tendremos más tiempo para nosotros dos.

—Pero…está mi carrera de diseñador—dijo Kurt carraspeando.

—Y podrás ejercerla al mismo tiempo—afirmó Blaine tomándole una mano—No es como ser cantante y recorrer medio mundo, ahora estarás más relajado y mientras diseñas puedes gestar a nuestro bebé.

_"Díselo"_—le gritó a Kurt una voz interior—_"Dile que ya tienes un hijo"_

Pero el miedo se lo impidió, ¿y si Blaine se sentía engañado tras tantos años? Y conocía a Lucian, le había acompañado de visita a casa de sus padres en más de una ocasión y jamás halló las fuerzas necesarias para decirle que ese niño con el que jugaba era su hijo, fruto de una noche desenfrenada.

—Perdona, te estoy atosigando—dijo Blaine al ver que no hablaba—Lo dejamos para la cena, si es que aún quieres que salgamos.

Kurt asintió logrando sonreír con esfuerzo. Dejó que le besara en los labios y le vio levantarse de la cama mientras le hablaba de darse una ducha rápida. Le vio tomar los bóxers que habían ido a parar encima de una silla y ponérselos antes de salir de la habitación.

Una vez a solas recuperó él también su ropa y la dejó bien colgada sobre una silla. Mientras esperaba que Blaine se duchara terminó de deshacerle la maleta y colocar esa ropa cara que Blaine usaba.

No pudo evitar pensar en lo que habían hablado, y que su mente regresara al pasado...

_Le costaba respirar, sentía una dolorosa punzada que le impedía moverse. Por suerte se encontraba en el lugar adecuado, nada más romper aguas su padrastro le llevó al hospital donde quedó ingresado._

_Estaba ya de parto, se le había pasado el tiempo volando, parecía que fue ayer cuando su madre descubrió que estaba embarazado y ya habían pasado cinco meses durante los cuales estuvo "escondido" en casa sin querer ver a nadie._

_Desde que su secreto fuera descubierto por su familia, su vida había cambiado. La discográfica tuvo que retrasar la salida de su nuevo disco, sabían que el grupo iba a tener mucho éxito y eso fue lo que impidió que rompieran el contrato al ver el lío en el que se había metido el cantante. Redactaron una nota de prensa donde hubo que mentir descaradamente diciendo que los padres de los chicos no estaban de acuerdo con que siendo tan pequeños formasen un grupo y se fueran de gira. Quedaron en esperar un año como mínimo hasta pensarlo bien y entonces todo seguiría como si nada hubiera pasado._

_A Elliot y Sebastián y los otros dos integrantes del grupo se les dijo lo mismo. Los padres pensaron que cuanta menos gente lo supiera mejor, y ellos eran aún dos niños y no lo iban a entender._

_Una vez aclaradas las cosas, los hermanos regresaron a casa y Kurt procuró no salir mucho cuando ya empezó a notársele más el embarazo. Por si algún vecino preguntaba, se les dijo que estaba enfermo y necesitaba reposo absoluto. Solo salía cada vez que tenía que ir al médico a alguna revisión, vistiendo las ropas anchas de Finn pues eran las únicas que le valía y disimulaba algo su estado._

_En una de las ecografías le dijeron el sexo de bebé. Un niño, su madre lloró emocionada al saberlo. Él se quedó como si nada, parte de él estaba "enfadado" con ese bebé que había mandado al traste su sueño. Pero esa sensación no duró mucho tiempo, una noche sintió su primera patada. Entonces no pudo evitar llorar de la emoción, acariciando su vientre donde su hijo crecía fuerte y sano._

_Hasta que llegó el momento del parto. Estaba muy asustado, había roto aguas estando solo en casa. Bueno, estaba su padrastro pero él necesitaba a su madre y hasta que no estuvo a su lado no respiró aliviado._

_—Kurt, ya has dilatado—le explicó la doctora que llevaba su caso—Te llevaremos a la sala de parto, tu procura respirar con normalidad._

_El momento había llegado al fin, llevaba toda la noche sufriendo dolorosas contracciones y cuando creía que ya no podía más le dijeron que aún le quedaba empujar. No sabía si iba a tener las fuerzas necesarias, una vez sobre la camilla le pidieron una y otra vez que empujara y él lo hizo entre lágrimas.__  
_  
_— ¡Ya sale...ya sale!—dijo Carole emocionada._

_El llanto de un niño se dejó escuchar entre los jadeos de Kurt, quien sonrió cuando se lo pusieron sobre su pecho. Era muy pequeño, y morenito._

_"Como su padre"__—pensó Kurt suspirando._

_Finn y el tenían el cabello de color castaño oscuro, aunque él se empezó a aclarar el cabello a los diez años. Pero ese color de pelo tan azabache tenía que ser sin lugar a dudas del padre de su hijo, ajeno al maravilloso momento que estaba viviendo._

_— ¿Cómo le piensas llamar?—preguntó una enfermera recuperando de nuevo al niño._

_Kurt miró a su madre indeciso, habían hablado de nombres durante todo el embarazo y él aún no se había decido por ninguno._

_—No hay prisa, le pondremos "Bebé Hudson" de momento—dijo la enfermera al ver la expresión de su cara._

_Hudson, ese apellido aún no le decía nada pero... ¿qué pasaba si todo salía como habían planeado y su nombre empezaba a estar en todas las portadas? ¿Se acordaría esa chica que hubo una vez que atendió un parto y le dieron ese apellido al bebé? Tal vez lo hiciera, pero era una clínica privada y todo lo que allí ocurriera era confidencial._

_Por esa misma razón era que Kurt había propuesto la idea de que el bebé llevará el apellido Hummel. Así evitaría levantar pistas no deseadas. Burt, acepto más que encantado._

_Le llevaron a su habitación cuando le hubieron lavado a él también, estaba exhausto y cayó dormido por el camino. Cuando abrió de nuevo los ojos su hijo estaba con él, y Finn también. Tenía en brazos a su sobrino y se le caía la baba._

_—Kurt... ¡es precioso!—exclamó Finn al ver que se había despertado._

_Se sentó con cuidado en el borde de la cama y se lo mostró. Le notaba aún cansado y dolorido, se inclinó y descubriendo la mantita azul que cubría a su hijo se lo enseñó._

_—Mamá se fue a casa a descansar un poco—explicó Finn—Prometí no moverme de tu lado._

_Kurt sonrió al escucharlo, en esos cinco meses que había permanecido recluido en casa Finn siempre estuvo a su lado. Al pasar tanto tiempo en su pueblo natal, Finn regresó a clase, iba por las mañanas y por las tardes le explicaba lo que habían dado y le ayudaba a estudiar. Él seguía el curso a distancia y a pesar de las circunstancias lo sacó con buenas notas, todo gracias a Finn. Le debía tanto..._

_—Elige tú el nombre—dijo Kurt de repente._

_— ¿Cómo?—preguntó Finn sin entender._

_—No sé cómo llamarle y quiero que tú lo decidas—repitió Kurt._

_Finn se quedó pensando, ¿qué nombre le podía poner? ¿Y si a Kurt no le gustaba? ¿Por qué no lo decidía él?_

_—El que elijas me gustará—dijo Kurt, como si le hubiera leído la mente—Y además quiero que seas su padrino. Si algún día me pasara algo, quiero que tú cuides de mi hijo._

_—Vamos Kurt, no hables de esas cosas—pidió Finn poniéndose muy nervioso._

_—Promete que cuidarás de él—insistió Kurt._

_Finn asintió con la cabeza en silencio, ¡claro que lo haría! Para él sería un honor._

_— ¿Y bien?—preguntó Kurt alargando las manos— ¿Cómo se va a llamar tu ahijado?_

_Finn le pasó al niño con cuidado, una enfermera le estuvo indicando como tomarlo y no hacía más que repetirle que le sostuviera la cabeza. Era muy pequeño, y frágil, le daba miedo que se le cayera. Lo dejó con cuidado sobre el pecho de Kurt, quien lo tomó entre sus brazos y acunó en ellos suspirando._

_Era una tierna escena, incluso le escuchó tararear por lo bajo cuando el niño frunció la frente en sueños y parecía a punto de llorar. No lo pensó más y tras repasar mentalmente la lista de nombres que había en casa y sobre la cual habían estado hablando durante esos meses, eligió uno que le había gustado mucho a Kurt._

_—Lucian—dijo en voz baja._

_— ¡Lucian!—repitió Kurt sonriendo._

_Su hijo se había despertado al sentir que le llamaba y se le había quedado mirando fijamente. Kurt bajó la cara y le besó con suavidad en la frente, pensando que era lo mejor que le había pasado..._

* * *

Creo que volveré a decir que Blaine no es el padre del niño. El padre es una incógnita toda la historia. El… en realidad no es importante. Lo que vendrá sí.

Gracias por sus comentarios


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6

Blaine había hecho una reserva en el mejor restaurante de Los Ángeles. Durante todo el camino no paró de hablar de lo ilusionado que estaba su padre con abrir otra tienda en Nueva York, y al parecer esa era la sorpresa de la que le hablaría durante la cena.

Kurt apenas le escuchaba, su mente no dejaba de darle vueltas a la que habían estado hablando horas antes. ¿Tener otro hijo? La verdad era que nunca se lo había planteado, tras Lucian se centró del todo en su carrera y maduró. No volvió a acostarse con nadie que conociera en una fiesta, y las siguientes relaciones que tuvo fueron con algo más de cabeza. Nunca faltaban condones en su cartera, y aparte de eso empezó a tomar más precauciones por si acaso.

Las mismas que Blaine le había pedido ignorar a partir de entonces. Y la verdad era que le atraía la idea, como bien le había dicho prácticamente el grupo ya no existía y podría ser el mejor momento. Ya iba teniendo sus años y dedicándose solo a diseñar a partir de entonces, tendría el tiempo suficiente de ocupase de su hijo esa vez.

—Estás muy silencioso.

La voz de Blaine le sacó de sus pensamientos. Habían llegado al restaurante, y dejando el coche en manos de un aparcacoches, entraron. Nada más poner un pie en el local varias personas se giraron al reconocerle como el cantante de la banda de moda del momento. No podía evitarlo, llamaba la atención allá donde fuera. Y sus ropas ayudaban, ya no eran tan llamativas como entonces pero su elegancia hacía que más de una cabeza se volviera.

El modelo de esa noche era uno de sus diseños, iba todo de negro pero aún así destacaba. Al igual que su cara, ligeramente maquillada, y su peinado que casi nunca variaba. Llevaba el pelo teñido todo de castaño, perfectamente liso y fijado con aerosol. Atrás quedó su flequillo aplastado con el que se dio a conocer con quince años, con el paso de los años lo fue cambiando moderadamente. Incluso, en más de una vez le dijo a Finn que se hiciera un cambio de Look, pero su hermano era tan duro como una piedra y declino la idea siempre.

Sin embargo, ambos destacaban fueran donde fueran, y siempre les pedían una foto o autógrafo. Como en esos momentos, Blaine se hizo a un lado y le dejó disfrutar de su fama. Kurt atendió a sus fans durante varios minutos y luego se despidió de ellas tras darle las gracias.

—Lo echarás de menos, ¿verdad?—preguntó Blaine tomándole con naturalidad por la cintura.

Kurt tuvo que admitir que un poco sí que iba a echar de menos esa fama que tanto le había costado conseguir, pero tener a Blaine era la mejor de las recompensas.

Pasó él también una mano por su cintura y caminaron así hasta su mesa. Todo el mundo sabía que eran pareja, a nadie le escandalizó su orientación sexual. Durante años se habló de cada chico con el que salía y le duraba escasos meses, hasta que llegó el indicado con el que llevaba varios años.

Llegaron a la mesa y Blaine le retiró la silla para que se sentara. Él ocupó otra silla y enseguida fueron atendidos.

—El plato de la casa es solomillo con foie y setas—recitó el camarero entregándoles la carta.

—Delicioso—dijo Blaine devolviéndole la carta.

—Para mí lo mismo—murmuró Kurt.

—Y tráiganos una botella de champán—añadió Blaine—Hoy tenemos muchas cosas que celebrar.

El camarero asintió y se fue dejándolos a solas.

—Kurt, no puedo esperar más—dijo Blaine tomándole la mano que tenía sobre la mesa—Te dije que te tenía una gran sorpresa.

Kurt sonrió y esperó en silencio, Blaine siempre acertaba con cada cosa que le regalaba. Casi siempre era ropa o alguna joya, como el colgante en forma de corazón que llevaba bajo su camisa de manga larga negra. En él había una inscripción donde Blaine le declaraba todo su amor junto con la fecha del día que empezaron a salir.

Jamás se lo quitaba, era una manera de tenerlo a su lado cada vez que viajaba y Blaine no podía acompañarlo. Y cuando sentía que lo añoraba, tomaba el colgante en su mano y lo acariciaba con los ojos cerrados...

— ¿Estás preparado?—preguntó Blaine, viéndole asentir—En el coche te hablaba de la nueva tienda que mi padre quiere abrir en Nueva York y...

—Oh, sí—murmuró Kurt carraspeando—No te presté mucha atención, lo siento.

—No pasa nada, la sorpresa viene ahora—dijo Blaine acariciándole la mano—Mi padre quiere que yo la lleve...que nosotros la llevemos.

Kurt se le quedó mirando sin entender muy bien lo que le acababa de decir. ¿Llevar ellos una tienda de moda en Nueva York?

— ¡Nueva York, Kurt!—exclamó Blaine muy ilusionado—Estuve allí viendo el local y es una pasada. Y también el piso donde vamos a vivir.

— ¿En Nueva York?—preguntó Kurt, sin terminarlo de entender.

—Claro, no podemos llevar la tienda desde aquí—contestó Blaine, como si no fuera obvio.

— ¿Me estás pidiendo que nos vayamos a vivir a Nueva York?—insistió Kurt.

—Exactamente a Manhattan. La tienda aún no está montada, hay tiempo de sobra para que des los últimos conciertos—explicó Blaine—Luego empezaremos con la mudanza, y la decoración del piso...

— ¿Y qué hay de mi familia?—preguntó Kurt.

— ¿Finn?—murmuró Blaine, pensando que se refería a ese hermano del que nunca se había separado—Ya lo habíamos hablado, me mudé contigo al apartamento del grupo para que no se separen y porque allí tenían el estudio de grabación y era donde ensayaban, pero ya eso se terminó. Y bueno, pienso que Finn tiene sus planes también y...alguna vez se tendrán que separar, ¿no?

Kurt lo sabía, pero no le estaba hablando precisamente de esa familia, sino de la "otra". De Lucian, había llegado la hora de contarle todo, de ocuparse de él después de tantos años al cargo de sus padres. No podía irse y dejarlo en Ohio sin más, tenía que explicarle muchas cosas y estar a su lado ayudándole a superarlo. Porque le iba a costar entenderlo, el saber que uno de sus hermanos mayor era en realidad su padre y no tuvo otra elección que "abandonarlo".

¿Y cómo explicárselo también a Blaine, si le veía tan ilusionado? Pero no le quedaba otra, y no podía esperar más. Había llegado el momento de decir la verdad. Tomó aire profundamente, separó los labios y comenzó a hablar.

—No puedo irme —dijo con firmeza.

— ¿Cómo dices?—preguntó Blaine, como si no le hubiera escuchado.

—Lo que has oído, que no me puedo ir—repitió Kurt-Al menos, yo solo.

— ¿Quieres que Finn se venga con nosotros?—preguntó Blaine cruzándose de brazos—Vamos, sé que te costará separarte de él, pero puede venir a visitarnos siempre que quiera y nosotros vendremos siempre que podamos, al principio puede que no tengamos tiempo pero más adelante...

—Me refería a Lucian—susurró Kurt tragando con esfuerzo.

— ¿Tampoco puedes vivir sin él?—saltó Blaine sin poderse contener— ¿Y qué hay de tus padres, quieres que se vengan también?

A Kurt no le gustaba el tono en que le estaba hablando, lo achacaba a que no tenía ni idea de la verdad. Es que ni se le podía pasar por la cabeza, solo por eso mantuvo tranquilo y esperó a que Blaine se calmara y dejara de llamar la atención. Varias personas se habían vuelto al escuchar sus voces y les miraba pensando que estaban contemplando una riña de enamorados. Lo que era mentira, o al menos en parte.

—No te entiendo Kurt—dijo Blaine ya más calmado—Con todos los sacrificios que he hecho por ti no puedes pedirme que renuncie al trabajo que me ha ofrecido mi padre. ¿Sabes que lleva con esa idea desde el año pasado? Pero le pedí que esperase, ya hablaban de disolver el grupo y sabía que ocurriría en el plazo de un año. Se lo expliqué a mi padre y no le importó esperar, pero lo que ahora no le puedo decir es que lo olvide porque no quieres irte de aquí.

—No puedo irme sin dejar un asunto aclarado—susurró Kurt.

Sentía las miradas de varios clientes del restaurante clavadas en él, atento a cada una de sus palabras. No era el sitio adecuado donde tratar ese tema tan delicado.

— ¿Qué tienes que aclarar?—preguntó Blaine muy interesado.

—Hablemos en casa por favor, aquí hay mucha gente—pidió Kurt poniéndose en pie.

Blaine resopló y tras pagar una cena que no iban a disfrutar salieron del restaurante.

* * *

Una vez le trajeron el coche subieron a él y regresaron en silencio al apartamento. Por suerte, Finn no estaba y pudieron hablar con más comodidad.

—Siéntate por favor—pidió Kurt.

Se encontraban en su habitación, Blaine paseaba por ella como un león enjaulado. Se sentó en la cama a su lado y se cruzó de brazos esperando. Kurt no sabía cómo empezar, desvió la mirada y la clavó en su mesilla. Sobre ella había una foto suya y de Finn, y otra más grande de un bebé esbozando una amplia sonrisa. Enseñaba su primer diente, a Kurt le encantaba la sonrisa de su hijo y mandó enmarcar esa foto que miraba todas las noches antes de caer dormido.

Alargó un brazo y la tomó pensando que así le daría fuerzas. Suspiró y se la enseñó a Blaine, quien la miró sin entender.

—No me puedo ir por él—trató de explicarle Kurt —Lucian tiene que saber que...

—Entiendo que quieras pasar más tiempo con él—interrumpió Blaine—Tiene ya quince años y apenas has disfrutado de tu hermano, pero esta es una gran oportunidad que no se volverá a repetir. Te prometo que vendremos en todas las fiestas, y Lucian podrá venir a vernos, nos lo traeremos en Pascua por ejemplo, si no les importa a tus padres.

—Blaine por favor, déjame hablar y no me interrumpas—pidió Kurt sin aliento—He tomado la decisión de contarte toda la verdad, y si no me dejas hablar perderé el valor y no sé cuando lo volveré a tener.

Blaine se le quedó mirando, por un lado estaba algo enfadado porque sus planes no estaban saliendo como él había pensado. Se imaginaba que a Kurt le haría mucha ilusión irse a Nueva York, donde poder diseñar a sus anchas en la tienda que pensaban montar. Y el apartamento que había mirado era una pasada, situando en la quinta avenida con unas vistas del Empire State Building impresionantes.

Pero por otro lado, notaba a Kurt muy triste. Respiró hondo y se calmó un poco, se había precipitado. Esa misma mañana daban por finalizado un grupo que montó cuando era apenas un niño y él ya le hablaba de mudarse a otro estado dejando atrás a su familia y amigos. Estaba tan emocionado con las nuevas noticias que no se dio cuenta que Kurt estaba como en shock.

—Habla, por favor—dijo esbozando una sonrisa.

Kurt suspiró al verla, al menos ya no estaba tan enfadado con él. Porque se lo había notado, y no podía culparlo.

—Tengo que ir a casa—empezó a decir sin dejar de mirar el retrato de Lucian—Ha llegado el momento que se sepa algo y puede que me lleve un tiempo aclarar las cosas. Puede que...que Lucian no se lo tome bien y tenga que explicárselo una y otra vez. Y también pedirle perdón, porque estoy seguro que su primera reacción será pensar que no le quería y le abandoné...

— ¿De qué estás hablando?—preguntó Blaine sin entender— ¿Qué te tiene que perdonar Lucian?

—El…el haberle abandonado—contestó Kurt en voz baja.

—Lucian ya es mayorcito para entender que el grupo ha sido tu sueño desde que tenías su misma edad—dijo Blaine resoplando—Es normal que quiera pasar más tiempo contigo y con Finn, pero te aseguro que nunca se habrá sentido abandonado por ninguno de sus hermanos.

—Es que…yo no soy su hermano, soy…su padre—susurró Kurt sintiendo que se le llenaban los ojos de lágrimas. – Lucian es mi hijo.

Blaine se le quedó mirando a la espera que le dijera que le estaba tomando el pelo, pero las lágrimas que bajaban por las mejillas de Kurt le indicaban que estaba diciendo la verdad.

— ¿Qué...qué sucedió?—preguntó cuando se repuso de la primera impresión.

—Me quedé embarazado con apenas quince años—empezó a explicar Kurt entre lágrimas—El grupo estaba en sus inicios y tuvimos que esperar medio año hasta que tuve a Lucian y me repuse. Mis padres se quedaron con él y lo criaron como a su propio hijo para que nadie nunca supiera la verdad. Si alguien se enteraba yo quedaría marcado de por vida y ya nos podíamos despedir del grupo. Tomé una dura decisión, quería decirle a Lucian la verdad cuando fuera mayor y creo que ha llegado el momento. El grupo se ha disuelto y podré pasar más tiempo con él tratándole de explicar que lo que hice fue por su bien.

Dejó de hablar, le faltaba el aliento y sentía que se ahogaba con sus lágrimas. Dejó el marco sobre su regazo y se pasó las manos por la cara sin importarle destrozar su maquillaje, dejando manchadas sus mejillas del rímel que había arrastrado cada una de las lágrimas que había derramado.

—Por eso no quieres tener un hijo conmigo, ¿verdad?—preguntó Blaine de repente.

— ¿Qué?—susurró Kurt sin entender.

—Vi la cara que pusiste cuando lo sugerí—dijo Blaine con tono duro—Pensaste que para qué tener otro hijo si ya tienes uno, ¿verdad?

— ¡No!—exclamó Kurt negando con la cabeza—Me pillaste por sorpresa, siempre he querido tener un hijo tuyo y como bien has dicho ahora es el momento adecuado. Pero primero quiero hablarlo con Lucian, no quiero que se entere y crea que nunca le dije nada porque me había olvidado de él y quería tener mi propia familia.

—Joder Kurt, es que es muy fuerte—dijo Blaine poniéndose en pie— ¿Por qué nunca me dijiste nada?

—Porque no sabía cómo—susurró Kurt—Era parte de un pasado del que no me siento orgulloso. Ni siquiera sé quién es el padre de Lucian, era un alocado que solo quería disfrutar de fiesta en fiesta. Perdí la virginidad en una de ella y no era más que un niño, me acostaba con cualquiera y fui lo bastante imbécil para no usar protección y mira las consecuencias. Pude haber echado mi vida a perder, pero gracias a mis padres, Lucian ha crecido ajeno a mi mala influencia. Para él: Finn y yo somos sus hermanos mayores que tienen un grupo famoso y le encanta hablar de nosotros a sus amigos, ¿cómo va a encajar ahora la verdad?

—Pues...espero que mejor que yo—soltó Blaine resoplando.

—Por favor, no te enfades—suplicó Kurt desde la cama.

—Yo...necesito tiempo, Kurt—dijo Blaine yendo hacia la puerta—Dame unos días, ahora mismo no tengo ganas de hablar.

Kurt asintió con la cabeza y le dejó marchar. Entonces rompió a llorar con más fuerza, sabía que cuanto más retrasara la verdad peor se iban a poner las cosas. Si su novio había reaccionado así, ¿cómo lo haría su hijo?

Sabía que le iba a odiar, por no estar a su lado cuando más le necesitaba. Como cuando se rompió un brazo y le tuvieron que operar con solo cinco años, se encontraba de gira y por más que le suplicó a Will no la pudieron cancelar. Pensó en escaparse, pero eso solo haría que el grupo pagara las consecuencias y no le quedó más remedio que quedarse donde estaba recibiendo por teléfono las noticias de su madre que por más que le aseguraba que el niño estaba bien, a él eso no le consolaba.

Cada vez que hacían una visita a casa sentía que se le partía el alma, Lucian estaba cada vez más grande. Cuando aprendió a hablar llamó papá a Burt y él rompió a llorar al escucharlo. Siendo Lucian más pequeño podía comportarse con él como su verdadero padre, incluso dormía en su habitación porque quería pasar con él el mayor tiempo posible. Pero según iba creciendo tuvo que empezar a distanciarse para que el niño no sospechara, y eso era lo que más le costaba.

Ya pasaba mucho tiempo lejos de casa a causa del grupo, y cuando regresaba a casa para una larga visita que Will siempre le conseguía tenía que reprimirse las ganas que tenía de abrazar a su hijo y decirle cuánto le quería.

Pero eso se terminó, iría a casa y le contaría toda la verdad. Solo esperaba no perderlo como acababa de hacer con Blaine, porque estaba seguro que tras saber que le había ocultado algo tan importante como un hijo, no querría volver a saber nada de su vida. Y si Lucian le hacía lo mismo...él se moriría...

Kurt se moría si perdía a su hijo.


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo 7

Tres días después se ponían en marcha. Finn conducía, Kurt no estaba para ponerse al volante. Había pasado todo ese tiempo mirando fijamente el teléfono, pero Blaine no había dado señales de vida. Esa misma mañana antes de irse de viaje le mandó un mensaje donde le decía que ya podía ir a recoger sus cosas, que estaría fuera el resto de la semana y así no le tendría que ver la cara.

Sonaba duro, pero tenía que aceptar que le había dejado. Y cuanto antes rehiciera su vida, mejor para los dos. Él se quedaría en casa de sus padres todo el tiempo que Lucian necesitase y luego ya hablarían de mudarse los dos a otra casa donde empezar a vivir como padre e hijo. Pero eso ya con el tiempo, en esos momentos solo deseaba poder abrazarle.

El camino se le hizo interminable, pararon a comer pero no tenía ganas de nada. Finn le insistió y tomó un poco de sopa para tranquilizarle.

—Kurt, sabías que podía pasar—dijo Finn, tratando de consolarle.

Pero la verdad era que Kurt nunca se esperó una reacción así por parte de Blaine. Se amaban, le tenía que perdonar y apoyarle, no darle la espalda.

—Espero que Lucian no reaccione también así—murmuró Kurt.

— ¡No pienses eso!—exclamó Finn tomándole una mano—Entre todos le contaremos la verdad y le haremos ver que no tuviste otra opción.

—Pude quedarme en casa y verle crecer—estalló Kurt sin querer, sintiendo que iba a echarse a llorar otra vez—Pero decidí abandonarle y marcharme de gira con el grupo.

—No abandonaste a Lucian, no pienses eso nunca más—dijo Finn con firmeza—Hiciste lo que creíste mejor para él. Se quedó al cargo de mamá y Burt, y le han criado estupendamente. Al principio le costará aceptarlo, pero ya verás como enseguida entenderá que tomaste una dura elección pero fue la más acertada.

—Ojala sea así—susurró Kurt.

Se pusieron de nuevo en marcha, cuando llegaron a casa de sus padres era media tarde. Carole salió a su encuentro, les había visto llegar por la ventana de la cocina. Al primero que abrazó fue a su hijo pequeño, quien no podía ocultar lo mal que estaba. Sus ojos rojo de tanto llorar le delataba, no iba maquillado y lucía unas ojeras enormes señal de que se había pasado las últimas noches sin dormir.

— ¿Qué te ha pasado, cariño?—preguntó Carole muy preocupada.

—Blaine y yo lo hemos dejado—contestó Kurt entre lágrimas—Le dije lo de Lucian y no se lo ha tomado muy bien.

Carole no sabía que decir para consolar a su hijo, solo abrazarlo fuertemente mientras le sentía llorar entre sus brazos.

— ¡Hola mamá!—saludó Finn besándola en la mejilla.

—Entremos en casa—dijo Carole sin soltar a su hijo pequeño.

Finn asintió y poniendo un brazo alrededor de la cintura de Kurt entraron en la casa de sus padres donde Burt les esperaba. Fueron directos a la cocina, donde Carole hizo que Kurt se sentara y le contara que había pasado, lo que Kurt hizo entre lágrimas.

—Yo le digo que le dé más tiempo a Blaine, que solo ha tenido tres días para pensárselo—intervino Finn.

—Claro que sí cariño, no tires todavía la toalla—dijo Carole asintiendo con la cabeza.

— ¿Entonces por qué no me llama?—preguntó Kurt entre lágrimas—Que me pida más tiempo o lo que sea, pero que me hable al menos.

Nadie supo contestarle, una historia así era difícil de asimilar.

—No pienses en eso ahora—dijo Carole suspirando—Estás aquí para descansar, cuando regreses a casa verás como Blaine lo ha pensado mejor y te pedirá perdón.

—Íbamos a tomar un café—murmuró Burt poniéndose en pie—Su madre hizo un bizcocho.

—Oh, mamá, hacía años que no comía uno de tus deliciosos bizcochos—dijo Finn frotándose el estómago.

Se puso en pie él también y echó una mano a su padrastro con las tazas y platos, arrugando la frente al ver que faltaba una.

— ¿No está Lucian en casa?—preguntó de repente.

No pasó por alto la mirada que se dirigieron sus padres, ni Kurt tampoco.

— ¿Qué ha pasado?—preguntó Kurt levantándose de golpe.

—Nada cariño, cálmate—contestó Carole tratando de quitarle importancia.

Pero sus palabras no lograron hacer que Kurt se calmara, solo le alteraron más de lo que ya estaba. Iba a repetir la pregunta cuando escuchó la puerta de la casa que se abría y cerraba. Sus ojos se clavaron en la puerta de la cocina, donde segundos después apareció Lucian, o eso creía él.

— ¿Kurt?—susurró Finn abriendo los ojos como platos.

Efectivamente, ante ellos se encontraba un Kurt del pasado, o eso creían los dos hermanos. Era Lucian, pero estaba muy cambiado. Vestía unos pantalones negros muy ajustados, una camiseta roja ajustada al cuerpo y unas botas charoladas también negras. Del brazo llevaba colgada una chaqueta vieja de cuero y el pelo lo llevaba liso luciendo su flequillo. ¡Incluso iba maquillado!

— ¿Es que tengo monos en la cara?—preguntó el recién llegado.

— ¡Lucian!—riñó Carole.

—Íbamos a merendar—dijo Burt señalando una silla—Pasa y saluda a tus hermanos.

—No tengo hambre—murmuró Lucian dando media vuelta.

Kurt le vio echar a correr escaleras arriba y miró a su madre en busca de alguna respuesta. Sentía que se iba a desmayar de un momento a otro.

—Lucian lleva unos días raro—fue lo único que pudo decir Carole.

—Dos meses, para ser más exactos—apuntó Burt carraspeando.

— ¿Por qué no me dijeron nada?—estalló Kurt.

—Porque estabas dando los últimos conciertos de la gira y sabíamos que luego hablarían con los de la discográfica de separarse—explicó Carole tratando de mantener la calma—No queríamos que te preocuparas, ya tenías bastantes cosas en las que pensar.

—Pero…soy su padre—susurró Kurt para que Lucian no le oyera—Nada de lo que me pase va antes que Lucian, me tenían que haber dicho.

—Tampoco es tan grave Kurt—intervino Burt—Lucian está en una edad rebelde, se está comportando como todos los chicos de quince años.

— ¿Y desde cuando se pone mi ropa?—preguntó Kurt sentándose de nuevo—Ha sido verlo y pensar que había retrocedido en el tiempo.

—Fue hace un par de meses, como te ha dicho Burt—contestó suspirando Carole—Llegó tarde y le castigué limpiando el desván. Dio con las cajas donde estaba guardada y me dijo si podía ponérsela, si llego a saber que desde entonces se iba a comportar de esta manera no le habría dado permiso. Es solo ropa, y está casi nueva porque...bueno, ya sabes.

No hacía falta que terminara la frase, Kurt sabía de qué ropa le hablaba. Tras el nacimiento de Lucian no llegó a recuperar su antigua talla y casi todo lo que tenía se le había quedado pequeño. Dejó algo de ropa colgada en el armario pensando que alguna vez se la podría volver a poner pero al cabo de los años se dio cuenta que no iba a ser así, y como había prendas que no estaban ni estrenadas, su madre las guardó en varias cajas y las subió al desván mientras decidían que hacer con ellas.

Y allí permanecieron olvidadas hasta dos meses atrás cuando Lucian dio con ellas por casualidad. ¡Y qué bien le estaban! No podía negarse quién era el padre, era como una copia exacta de Kurt cuando tenía su misma edad.

—Voy a hablar con él—murmuró Kurt poniéndose en pie.

— ¿Se lo vas a decir ahora?—preguntó Finn alarmado.

—No, de momento no sacaré el tema—contestó Kurt negando con la cabeza—Quiero saber porqué actúa de esta manera, antes nunca se había portado así.

—También le va mal en los estudios—dijo Carole frotándose las manos—Nos ha llamado su tutor, ha faltado a clase. A nosotros no nos quiere decir nada, pero tal vez te lo cuente a ti o a Finn.

Kurt asintió y salió de la cocina pensando cómo hablar con su rebelde hijo. Subió las escaleras y llamó a la puerta de la habitación de su hijo, que en realidad era la suya. Como viajaban constantemente su madre pensó que lo mejor sería poner dos camas en la de Finn y dejar la suya para Lucian. Kurt no puso objeción alguna, le gustaba que su hijo durmiera en su misma cama y creciera rodeado de sus cosas, como si así de alguna manera estuvieran más en contacto.

Se paró ante la puerta, tomó aire y llamó. Esperó en silencio pero: O Lucian no le había oído o tal vez estaba en el baño. Pensando esto último se dirigió al mismo hallándolo vacío. Arrugó la frente y regresó a su antigua habitación entrando ya sin llamar.

— ¿Lucian?—llamó en voz alta.

Vio a su hijo asomado a la ventana, tenía una mano apoyada en el borde de la misma y con la otra sujetaba el móvil. Estaba hablando por teléfono y por eso no le había escuchado. Suspiró y se le acercó, arrugando la nariz al sentir el olor que le llegaba a ella. ¡Su hijo estaba fumando! No debiera escandalizarse tanto, él mismo empezó a su misma edad, lo que realmente le preocupaba era que no era precisamente un cigarro normal lo que se estaba fumando.

— ¿Se puede saber qué demonios estás haciendo?—gritó tomando del brazo a su hijo.

— ¡Kurt, joder!—gritó Lucian también—Llama a la maldita puerta.

—Lo hice, pero no me has oído—explicó Kurt visiblemente enfadado—No has respondido a mi pregunta, ¿qué haces?

— ¿Es que no lo ves?—preguntó Lucian entre risas, mostrándole el porro recién encendido que tenía entre sus dedos.

Kurt no se lo pensó dos veces y tomándolo lo tiró por la ventana con rabia.

— ¡Oye, que me ha costado mucho dinero!—gruñó Lucian.

— ¡Era un porro!—exclamó Kurt, como si no fuera obvio.

Lucian resopló y viendo que le venía encima una charla se despidió del amigo con el que hablaba.

—Eddie, te llamo más tarde, está aquí uno de mis hermanos mayores—dijo al móvil—No, ese no. El otro, el raro.

Kurt arrugó la frente al escucharlo, nunca antes le había llamado así. Y menos usado ese tono al referirse a él. Esperó hasta que su hijo se despidió y colgó la llamada.

— ¿Con quién hablabas?—preguntó cruzándose de brazos.

—Con un amigo—contestó Lucian de mala gana.

— ¿Qué amigo?—preguntó Kurt, temiéndose que fuera el que había incitado a fumar a su hijo.

Porque conocía o creía conocer todas sus amistades. Desde que empezara a ir a clase su madre le mantenía informado de sus estudios y de si hacía o no amigos. No quería que le pasara lo mismo que a él, que siempre le consideraron un bicho raro y le hacían el vacío. Eso cuando no le insultaban y Finn tenía que salir en su defensa. Tuvo mucha suerte al poder contar con él, en cambio Lucian estaba solo.

Pero pudo comprobar que eso no era verdad, Lucian tenía muchos amigos y todos eran compañeros de clase. Y no recordaba que se llamase Eddie ninguno de ellos…

—Pues…uno—murmuró Lucian mirándole fijamente—Uno nuevo que he hecho.

—Imagino que será quien te ha dicho que fumar porros es una pasada y te habrá animado a no ir a clase—saltó Kurt sin poder evitarlo— ¿Te crees que no estoy enterado?

— ¿Y a ti qué demonios te importa?—saltó Lucian a su vez—Pasas dos días en casa y te crees con derecho a mandarme.

Tuvo que morderse el labio para no gritar, había estado a punto de decirle que era su padre y le importaba todo lo que le pasara. Pero no podía contarle la verdad en esos momentos, estaba enfadado y no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar en su estado.

— ¿Tú nunca has hecho nada así a mi edad?—preguntó de repente Lucian—Ya sabes, faltar a clase, mentir a mamá y a papá, juntarte con gente que no debieras…_hacer algo de lo que te arrepentirías toda tu vida…__  
_  
Una vez más, su hijo daba en el clavo. Parecía que le había leído el pensamiento, daba miedo esa manera en la que le estaba mirando, como si pudiera leerle la mente y saber su oscuro secreto.

Porque todo lo que Lucian estaba haciendo, él ya lo había hecho. Fumarse algún cigarro a escondidas que otro, faltar algún día a clase, aunque siempre fue para escaparse con Finn y dar uno de sus mini conciertos a escondidas de sus padres, sus notas también se resintieron,…

¿Estaba Lucian repitiendo cada uno de sus errores? Solo rezaba para que tuviera dos dedos frente y no cometiera el más grave de todos…

* * *

¿Qué les parece Lucian? Créanme, en esté y en los próximos capítulos… más de una vez he deseado darle una buena cachetada. Gracias por sus comentarios.


	8. Chapter 8

Capitulo 8

Sentía que la cabeza le iba a estallar, la conversación con Lucian le había dejado abatido. Bueno, si a eso se le podía llamar "conversar". Más bien fue Lucian quien lo había dicho todo: estaba en una edad rebelde y le veía como el enemigo, y más le valía no meterse en su vida.

Le había dolido algunas cosas que le había dicho, muy ciertas como que nunca estaba en casa y no tenía derecho alguno en exigirle nada. Sabía que lo había dicho preso de la rabia y sin saber que…que había dado en el clavo. No tenía derecho a exigirle nada porque nada más nacer le "abandonó".

Pero…había vuelto, renunciando a todo por él. Primero fue el grupo y luego el amor, porque estaba claro que lo suyo con Blaine había terminado.

— ¿Kurt?

La voz de Finn le hizo abrir los ojos. Se encontraba recostado en su cama pensando en cómo hacer que Lucian dejara de actuar como lo estaba haciendo y pudiera sentarse con él a hablar como dos seres civilizados.

—Venga Kurt, ya sabes como éramos tú y yo a su edad—dijo Finn sentándose a su lado en la cama— ¿O no te acuerdas de las peleas que teníamos con mamá?

—Pero no era nada comparado con lo que ha hecho Lucian—murmuró Kurt sintiendo que los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas— ¿Cuándo hemos fumado hierba? ¡Y se atreve a hacerlo en casa! Nos está desafiando, lleva meses así y si mamá o Burt no han podido hacer nada, ¿qué voy a poder hacer yo?

— ¡Pues deja que hable yo con él!—exclamó Finn—Sabes que siempre hemos conectado.

Kurt lo sabía, su hijo siempre había tenido predilección por Finn. Siempre que hacían una visita a casa les decía que les había echado mucho de menos a los dos, pero cuando había algo que le preocupaba era a Finn a quien se lo contaba, y Kurt podía confiar en que le iba a dar el mejor de los consejos.

—Hazlo, por favor—dijo Kurt suspirando.

Finn asintió y tras besarle en la mejilla se levantó y fue en busca de su sobrino. Tras la charla con Kurt se había quedado en el salón viendo la tele mientras que sus padres salían a dar un paseo y comprar algo para la cena.

Entró en el salón y se sentó a su lado en el sofá, tomando el mando y apagando del todo el televisor.

— ¿Tú también me vas a echar la charla?—gruñó Lucian resoplando.

—A mí no me hables en ese tono—dijo Finn con firmeza—Y no pongas los pies sobre la mesa, sabes que a mamá no le gusta.

A pesar de su enfado, Lucian le obedeció y se sentó mejor en el sofá.

—Ahora hablemos—dijo Finn con calma— ¿Qué haces cuando no vas a clase?

—Irme por ahí con mis amigos—contestó Lucian.

— ¿Qué amigos?—preguntó Finn—Porque no creo que Henry y Jason sean de los que falten a clase.

—Esos son unos aburridos—dijo Lucian soltando una carcajada—He hecho nuevos amigos y me lo paso mucho mejor con ellos.

— ¿Haciendo qué?—interrogó Finn.

—Pues…nuestras cosas—murmuró Lucian.

— ¡Vamos Lucian!—exclamó Finn resoplando—Conmigo no te andes con evasivas. Sabes que sea lo que sea me lo puedes contar.

—Es que no hay nada que contar—dijo Lucian poniéndose en pie—He hecho nuevos amigos que no les gusta a papá y a mamá. Fin de la historia.

Salió del salón antes de que Finn le pudiera decir nada más. Se le había hecho tarde, había quedado con Eddie a las ocho y eran más de las siete y media. Echó una carrera a la habitación y recogiendo la chaqueta que había pertenecido a Kurt bajó de nuevo las escaleras.

— ¡Hey! ¿Dónde vas?—llamó Finn yendo tras él.

—He quedado—contestó Lucian sin pararse—Llego tarde.

—De aquí no sales—dijo Finn tomándole con firmeza del brazo—Aún no hemos cenado y sabes que no puedes salir entre semana.

— ¡Ya está bien!—estalló Lucian forcejeando—Tú y Kurt nunca están en casa y no son quien para darme órdenes. Estoy haciendo lo mismo que ustedes a mi edad, divertirme. ¿Es eso tan malo?

—Lo es cuando mientes—dijo Finn tratando de mantener la calma—Y Kurt y yo con quince años montamos un grupo y hemos trabajado muy duro durante estos años para que a ti no te faltase nada.

— ¿De verdad?—preguntó Lucian alzando una ceja, gesto que Finn reconoció como el mismo que Kurt hacía—Yo solo he visto fotos suyas yendo de fiesta, dando un concierto o tú con alguna fan que luego te llevabas a la cama. ¿A eso lo llamas trabajar?

—Detrás había muchas más cosas que no se ven—empezó a explicar Finn con calma—Recuerdo a Kurt quedándose hasta tarde escribiendo una canción, o sin salir del estudio de grabación hasta tenerla lista. A Elliot estudiando a distancia para poder sacarse una carrera y Sebastián igual. ¿Sabías que cuando Kurt cayó enfermo y le tuvieron que operar del apéndice tardó un mes en recuperarse? Lo pasó muy mal, es quien más sacrificios ha hecho y tú eres un desagradecido.

Sus palabras parecieron ablandar a Lucian, quien le miraba sin saber que decirle.

—Llama a tus amigos y diles que quedan más tarde—dijo Finn usando un tono más suave—Vamos, es nuestra primera noche en casa.

—Vale, me quedo pero por ti—murmuró Lucian resoplando.

— ¿Ha pasado algo con Kurt?—preguntó Finn sin entender.

Lucian se encogió de hombros como respuesta y sacando el móvil le mandó un mensaje a Eddie diciéndole que se verían más tarde. Luego se dejó arrastrar a la cocina por Finn y cuando sus padres regresaron les pillaron con la cena ya medio hecha.

—Vaya cambio—murmuró Carole, sorprendida de ver a Lucian ayudando.

—Hemos preparado pasta—explicó Finn sonriendo a su madre—Ya sabes, es lo más fácil y rápido.

Carole asintió sonriendo, sabía que su hijo mayor no era buen cocinero pero se esforzaba por echar una mano cuando más lo necesitaba.

— ¿Y Kurt?—preguntó dándose cuenta que no estaba.

—Arriba, descansando—contestó Finn en voz baja.

—Subiré a decirle que cenamos en unos minutos—dijo Carole saliendo de la cocina.

Echó a andar escaleras arriba y entró en la habitación que compartían sus hijos. Kurt se encontraba sentado en la cama con un álbum de fotos en las manos. Lo reconoció al momento, eran fotos de ellos tres hacía varios años. Quince para ser más exactos, fue un regalo que Finn le hizo y que siempre llevaba consigo. Había empezado a deshacer las maletas y era lo primero que había sacado.

— ¿Estás bien, cariño?—preguntó Carole sentándose a su lado.

Kurt asintió al tiempo que pasaba otra página sonriendo. Era una foto tomada en casa, llevaba a Lucian en brazos y Finn se inclinaba para besarle en la mejilla. Recordaba el día que se la hicieron, nada más salir del hospital tras el nacimiento de su hijo.

—Qué pequeño era—comentó suspirando.

—Y ahora es todo un hombrecito de quince años—murmuró Carole imitándolo— ¿Le has visto? En la cocina, ayudando con la cena.

—Me asomé hace unos minutos, pero no quise…molestar—dijo Kurt en voz baja—Finn le hablaba a Lucian del último concierto que dimos, parecía muy interesado.

_"No como cuando yo le hablo"_—pensó con dolor— _"Debe creer que soy su enemigo, todo lo contrario que Finn"._

—La cena estará lista en unos minutos—dijo Carole levantándose—Baja, creo que esta noche será como siempre.

Y así lo fue, o al menos al principio. Finn no paraba de hablar de su última conquista, de cómo le dejó porque se quedó dormido estando en el asiento trasero de su coche. Lucian se reía a carcajadas sin poder evitarlo.

— ¡Estás mayor ya!—exclamó entre risas.

Finn fulminó con la mirada a su sobrino, precisamente eso fue lo que le dijo la chica cuando salió del coche dando un sonoro portazo. Y llevaba mucha razón, ya no aguantaba tanto como antes, que era capaz de dar un concierto y luego irse de fiesta hasta el amanecer. Ya dormiría en el autobús camino de la próxima ciudad donde actuaban, en cambio ahora era terminar un concierto y desear estar ya en la cama, dormido abrazado a la almohada.

— ¿Quieres un trozo de tarta, Kurt?—preguntó Carole, levantándose a por el postre.

Kurt asintió con la cabeza, viendo como Lucian consultaba el móvil y se levantaba de la mesa.

—Guardadme un trozo para mañana—murmuró sin dirigirse a nadie en particular.

— ¿Vas a salir?—preguntó Burt.

—Quedé hace horas con Eddie—explicó Lucian poniéndose la cazadora—No volveré muy tarde.

—Mañana tienes clase—siguió diciendo Burt—Y pronto serán los exámenes finales.

—Lo tengo todo controlado—resopló Lucian—Solo voy a tomar algo, es jueves.

—A las once te quiero en casa—dijo Burt con firmeza.

— ¿A las once?—repitió gritando Lucian—La discoteca está al otro lado del pueblo, no podré estar más de una hora.

—Yo te llevo—intervino Finn para sorpresa de todos—tomo el coche y así te dará tiempo.

—Finn, no hace falta—negó Burt —Lucian se quedará menos entonces.

—Me apetece tomar algo—insistió Finn mirando fijamente a su padrastro.

Burt asintió con la cabeza, Finn se estaba ganando la confianza de Lucian para poder descubrir qué le pasaba para actuar de esa manera.

— ¿Tú no vas, Kurt?—preguntó Carole.

Kurt negó al momento con la cabeza, sabía que sobraba en esa salida nocturna. No había más que ver la mirada que le dirigió su hijo cuando su madre realizó la pregunta.

—Estoy cansado del viaje—murmuró carraspeando—Me voy a la cama.

— ¡Pues hasta mañana!—se despidió Lucian saliendo de la cocina antes de que cambiasen de opinión.

Finn fue tras él y recogió la chaqueta del perchero del vestíbulo, donde tenía su cartera y las llaves del coche. Lucian ya le esperaba apoyado en el mientras le mandaba un mensaje a Eddie para decirle que llegaría en unos minutos, y que le acompañaba uno de sus hermanos.

_"Tranquilo, es el enrollado"_—contestó al mensaje que Eddie le devolvió.

Entraron en el coche y Finn arrancó. Lucian le dio la dirección de la nueva sala de fiesta que habían abierto en las afueras y Finn se dirigió hacia ella. Por el camino observó de reojo a su sobrino, como había bajado el quitasol y se miraba en el espejo que ahí había mientras se pasaba una barrita de cacao por los labios.

— ¿Desde cuándo te gusta maquillarte?—preguntó sin poder contenerse.

— ¿Y por qué no?—murmuró Lucian encogiéndose de hombros—Kurt también lo hace. ¿Te parece mal?

— ¡No!—exclamó Finn gritando sin querer—Pero… ¿te has visto? Eres clavado a Kurt cuando tenía tu edad.

—No me parezco en nada a Kurt—dijo Lucian con frialdad.

Finn le miró alzando una ceja., ¿y ese tono a qué venía? ¿Tanto le costaba aceptar que se parecía mucho a uno de sus hermanos? ¿Qué había pasado para que estuviera tan enfadado con Kurt?

Siguió conduciendo en silencio hasta que llegaron a la discoteca. Dejó bien aparcado el coche y entró siguiendo a Lucian que parecía saber donde iba. Buscaron sitio en la barra y allí pidió dos copas.

— ¿Dónde está Eddie?—preguntó Lucian al camarero.

El chico de la barra le señaló una parte de la discoteca que quedaba fuera de la vista y Lucian le dio las gracias.

—Ven—dijo volviéndose hacia a Finn.

—Tranquilo, yo me quedo aquí—murmuró Finn negando con la cabeza—Tú ve y divierte con tus amigos. Yo…ya encontraré algo con qué distraerme. Nos vemos en el coche a las once menos cuarto.

Lucian asintió y se perdió entre la gente. Pero Finn no le quitó los ojos de encima y fue tras él con discreción. Al parecer el tal Eddie era uno de los gogos que bailaban subido a una de las cuatro plataformas que había. Al igual que Lucian iba maquillado y bien peinado, vestía una especie de mono de cuero verde y bailaba sensualmente.

Buscó un rincón y desde allí espió a su sobrino. Le vio acercarse a la plataforma y poner una mano en la pierna de Eddie para llamar su atención. Entonces Eddie le tendió su mano y le ayudó a subirse, empezando a bailar los dos al ritmo de la música que sonaba.

Se les quedó observando, pensando que nunca antes había visto bailar así a su sobrino. Y menos tan pegado a un chico.

— ¡Joder!—se le escapó.

Eddie había puesto a Lucian delante y bailaba a su espalda, hasta que Lucian giró la cara y Eddie se apoderó de sus labios, desatando una serie de gritos y silbidos de la gente que los miraba. Ellos ni se inmutaban, siguieron besándose al compás de la música, pasando sus manos por el cuerpo contrario y moviendo uno la pelvis contra las nalgas del otro...


	9. Chapter 9

Capitulo 9

A la mañana siguiente Kurt fue el primero en levantarse, la noche anterior había notado muy raro a Finn y sabía que tenía que ver con su hijo. No le había querido contar nada, le dio la excusa que le dolía la cabeza y se durmió nada más meterse en la cama. Pero él sabía que estaba despierto, que había algo que le impedía dormir.

Se moría por preguntarle qué había pasado la noche anterior, no había más que mirar la cara que traía para saber que algo malo había pasado y Finn no sabía cómo contárselo. Sabía que quería tiempo para hallar la mejor manera para que no sufriera. Pero no podía esperar más y sabiendo que Lucian tenía que ir a clase se levantó a las ocho. Bajó a la cocina y allí se encontró con Burt desayunando solo.

— ¡Buenos días!—saludó Burt extrañado—Pensé que dormirías hasta tarde.

—Quería ver a Lucian antes de se marchase—explicó Kurt suspirando.

—Todavía se quedará varios minutos más en la cama—dijo Burt tras mirar su reloj—Siempre va con el tiempo justo, se levanta y echa a correr para no llegar tarde. Bueno...eso los días que va...

— ¿Y no desayuna?—preguntó Kurt.

—Dice que luego toma algo con sus amigos—murmuró Burt.

— ¿Por qué se lo permitís?—estalló Kurt sin querer—Ayer casi ni cenó y se va a ir con el estómago vacío. ¡Le puede dar algo!

—Tu madre y yo lo hemos intentado todo, y castigándolo no se obtiene nada—dijo Burt en su defensa—Esperábamos que con tu llegada y la de Finn cambiara, ya no sabemos qué más hacer con él.

—Lo siento—se disculpó Kurt suspirando.

No podía culpar a sus padres del mal comportamiento de su hijo, él también había tenido algo que ver al no estar ahí para intervenir en su educación. Decidió ir a despertarlo y subió a su antigua habitación, llamando antes de entrar para que no sucediera lo de la tarde anterior y empezar así el día haciendo enfadar a su hijo.

— ¡Pasa!—escuchó la voz de Lucian.

Y Kurt así lo hizo. Tal y como le había dicho su padrastro, Lucian estaba aún en la cama a pesar que en media hora tenía que estar en clase. Fue hasta la ventana y descorrió las cortinas.

—Vas a llegar tarde—dijo con voz firme.

—No pasa nada—murmuró Lucian dándose la vuelta en la cama.

—No quiero que faltes a clase—empezó a decir Kurt— ¿Qué harás si no terminas los estudios? ¿A qué te quieres dedicar?

—Kurt, no me des la charla tan temprano—gruñó Lucian resoplando— ¡Hablas igual que papá!

—Será porque a mí también me decía lo mismo—dijo Kurt suspirando—A tu edad, yo también quería divertirme pero también sabía que estudiar es importante y nunca se me ocurría ir de fiesta teniendo que ir a clase al día siguiente, porque...

—Se me hace tarde—murmuró Lucian levantándose de la cama.

Kurt le miró en silencio, como pasaba por su lado y salía de la habitación para encerrarse en el baño. Estaba claro que le pasaba algo con él, porque con Finn podía hablar e incluso reírse. Y salir a tomar algo, cuando su madre le dijo que les acompañara le dirigió una dura mirada que le hizo encogerse en el sitio. Mucho se temía que su hijo estaba resentido con él, como si le hubiera hecho algo imposible de perdonar...

Decidió entonces abordar a Finn. Fue a la habitación que compartían y al igual que con Lucian descorrió las cortinas.

—Un poco más, mamá—gruñó Finn cubriéndose la cabeza con las sábanas.

—Soy yo—dijo Kurt sentándose en el borde de su cama—Siento despertarte tan temprano pero no puedo más con Lucian. ¿Qué pasó ayer?

Finn maldijo por lo bajo, toda esa noche sin haber podido pegar ojo no le había servido para encontrar la manera de explicarle las cosas sin que se alterara más de lo que ya lo estaba. Pensó que mejor decírselo en esos momentos que esperar y que Kurt lo descubriera con sus propios ojos, tal y como él hizo.

Tras ver como su sobrino se dejaba besar y manosear por aquel chico tuvo que salir de la discoteca a tomar aire y por si acaso veía algo que no querría ver. Le fue a esperar donde había dejado el coche tal y como habían quedado y pudo comprobar que incluso llegó con cinco minutos de antelación. Cuando le preguntó por educación que tal lo había pasado, Lucian le contestó que muy bien. Y el camino de vuelta a casa lo hizo con una amplia sonrisa en la cara...

— ¿Finn?—llamó Kurt tirando de las sábanas.

—Voy, voy—murmuró Finn carraspeando.

Se descubrió del todo y se incorporó en la cama, cogiéndole de una mano para evitar también que nada más decirlo se fuera a por su hijo.

—Kurt, ayer descubrir algo que es...muy fuerte—empezó a decir.

—Se droga, ¿verdad?—preguntó Kurt empezando a sentirse mal—Aparte de los porros se está tomando algo más fuerte, de ahí sus repentino cambios de humor y que me trate así.

—No, tranquilo que no es eso—dijo Finn con firmeza—Tranquilízate, lo que te quiero decir es que...que Lucian tiene novio.

Kurt se quedó sin habla, ¿su hijo con novio a una edad tan temprana? Bueno... ¿de qué se iba a extrañar? Él mismo los tuvo a su misma edad, o más bien rollos de una noche o dos como mucho. Era joven y estúpido y aún no quería pensar en el amor ni nada. Solo le interesaba...el sexo...y al parecer su hijo iba por ese mismo camino...

—Es...es ese tal Eddie, ¿verdad?—preguntó Kurt respirando con dificultad.

Se sentía mareado al ver que su hijo se estaba comportando tal y como él lo había hecho a su edad, y ya sabía cuál iba a ser el resultado final. Si no iba con cabeza, se veía que pronto le daría un nieto.

—Pues sí, es ese Eddie—le confirmó Finn.

— ¿Le viste bien? ¿Cómo es? —preguntó Kurt apretando con fuerza su mano.

—Pues...no sé ¿es guapo?—empezó a decir Finn rascándose la cabeza con una mano.

— ¡No me refiero a eso!—exclamó Kurt desesperado—Dime que es un buen muchacho y trata bien a Lucian, que no es de esos que te comen la cabeza con palabras hermosas solo para llevarte a un rincón apartado y...

Dejó de hablar y se mordió el labio, no quería pensar en todas las estupideces que él mismo había hecho. Se dejó engatusar más de una vez a pesar de saber donde iba a terminar, pero le gustaba que le dijeran que estaba muy guapo y que era muy sexy.

—Es un chico alto, moreno y baila muy bien—explicó Finn, tratando de recordar algo más que el beso que el tal Eddie y su sobrino se habían dado—Trabaja en la discoteca donde fuimos ayer.

— ¿Es camarero?—preguntó Kurt con curiosidad.

—No, camarero no—contestó Finn carraspeando—Es gogó.

— ¡Gogó!—gritó Kurt sin querer.

—Baja la voz, que te puede oír—siseó Finn.

—Esta noche quiero verlo—dijo Kurt con firmeza—No puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados sin saber la clase de persona con la que está saliendo mi hijo.

* * *

Y así lo hizo. Tras pasarse todo el día evitando a sus padres y hermano, llegada la cena comentó que esa noche estaba con ganas de salir de fiesta y que al ser viernes si Lucian quería ir con él y Finn podría volver mucho más tarde. Sus padre se quedaron en silencio sin poner objeción alguna, y su hijo aceptó a regañadientes solo porque así podría quedarse hasta más tarde.

— ¿Vas a llamar a Puck?—preguntó Lucian de repente.

—Si no lo dices, se nos pasa—dijo Finn sacando el móvil en esos momentos.

Kurt suspiró. Puck, el mejor amigo suyo y de Finn de la infancia. Y el único que sabía la verdad, pues quince años atrás no paró hasta averiguarla. Por más que preguntaba porque habían pospuesto la salida al mercado del primero de sus discos, solo obtenía siempre la misma respuesta: sus padres aún se lo estaban pensando. Pero no se rindió, se extrañaba además que el menor de los hermanos pasara todo el tiempo encerrado en casa _"enfermo"_ como siempre decía Finn o sus padres, y una noche por casualidad lo descubrió.

Había salido a fumarse un cigarro a escondidas y entonces vio al futuro cantante paseando por el jardín de sus padres. Hacía tiempo que no lo veía, tuvo que reconocerlo por la ropa que llevaba y que resultó ser de Finn. Pero cuando se giró...se quedó de piedra al verlo. Trataba de ocultar un embarazo de ya casi nueve meses. Puck le vio y sabiendo que no iba a solucionar nada mintiendo le contó entre lágrimas toda la historia.

Como que solo salía a pasear de noche para que nadie le viera y por el patio trasero, pero esa noche quiso hacerlo por el jardín de sus padres y así fue descubierto. Le pidió silencio, que nunca dijera nada a nadie, ni siquiera a sus padres. Le contó la decisión que había tomado y pidió que cuidase de su hijo por él cuando no estuviera en casa...

Y los años pasaron y se distanciaron, pero no tanto como para no darle un toque cuando estaban de visita en casa para saber si él también visitaba a sus padres y podía quedar para tomar algo. Como esa noche, que la llamada de Finn fue contestada al tercer tono.

— ¡Dichosos los ojos que te ven!—saludó Puck entre risas.

—Tío, ¿qué tal?—dijo Finn sonriendo— ¿Te vienes esta noche de marcha?

—Dime donde y cuando—contestó Puck al momento.

—Te pasamos a recoger, luego iremos a la discoteca nueva del pueblo, la que hay en las afueras—explicó Finn—Dentro de una hora. Vamos los tres.

—Genial, así Lucian nos puede hacer de chófer si queremos beber—bromeó Puck.

Finn resopló y se despidió de él quedando en recogerle en la puerta de su casa.

—Lástima que Quinn no venga también—murmuró de repente Lucian.

— ¿Quién?—preguntó Finn.

—Su novia—aclaró Lucian— ¿No sabías que tiene novia?

—Hace siglos que no hablamos, pero esta noche nos ponemos al día—dijo Finn asintiendo con la cabeza.

* * *

Terminaron de cenar y entonces subieron a cambiarse de ropa y arreglarse. Kurt se encontraba en el baño dando un último retoque a su maquillaje cuando la puerta se abrió de repente y apareció Lucian.

— ¿Vas a tardar?—preguntó cruzándose de brazos.

—No, puedo terminar fuera—murmuró Kurt recogiendo su neceser.

—Deberías cortarte el pelo—dijo Lucian de repente—Te quedaba mejor el otro corte que te dejaste a los dieciocho años, tras la operación ¿recuerdas?

—Fue cuando intenté decolorarme el cabello—recordó Kurt asintiendo—Luego volví a la tintura castaña.

—Luego te cortaste el pelo más que nunca y años después volviste a querer teñirte el pelo de rubio y te dejaste un poco de barba—enumeró Lucian arrugando la frente—Fue cuando peor estabas, suerte que luego recapacitaste y volviste a tu castaño claro.

—Sí...y Finn sigue igual que siempre—murmuró Kurt sonriendo—Vaya, tienes buena memoria.

—Soy más listo de lo que piensas—dijo Lucian alzando una ceja.

Kurt se le quedó mirando fijamente, ese gesto también lo hacía él mucho y verlo en su hijo llevando su propia ropa y maquillado casi como él, fue como un _deja vu_. Se veía a sí mismo con 15 años en ese mismo baño, hablando con Finn que salía de fiesta una noche cualquiera mientras que él se tenía que quedar en casa por la vergüenza. No pisaba la calle si no era de noche para no ser señalado con el dedo, y Finn le hacía toda la compañía que podía. Pero había veces que necesitaba tomar el aire y recordar que la noche era joven. Entonces le dejaba solo...bueno, no del todo. En su vientre crecía un hijo fuerte y sano...

El mismo que en esos momentos le miraba a la espera que le dejase libre el baño para utilizarlo. En sus manos llevaba su set de maquillaje, al igual que él necesitaba unos último retoques.

— ¿Quieres que te ayude?—se ofreció Kurt animado.

—No hace falta—contestó Lucian nuevamente usando un tono frío con él.

Kurt salió del baño sin decir nada, sin comprender como minutos antes le hablaba con calidez incluso sonriendo levemente y luego su expresión cambiaba y era como si le odiara. ¿Por qué?

— ¿Kurt?

La voz de su madre le hizo salir de sus pensamientos, pestañeó con fuerza y alejó esas lágrimas que sentía querer bajar por sus mejillas. Bajó al salón a ver qué quería, quedándose de piedra al ver a la persona que le acompañaba.

— ¡Blaine...!—susurró llevándose una mano al corazón.

* * *

Blaine is back! Gracias por los que comentaron y a los que no. Gracias por leer.


	10. Chapter 10

Capitulo 10

Efectivamente, ahí estaba Blaine. Tenía miedo de pestañear y que desapareciera de su vista, como si se tratara de un sueño. Pero era real, tan real como el abrazo que le estaba dando en ese momento acompañado de un tímido beso.

— ¿Podrás perdonarme?—preguntó Blaine en voz baja.

Kurt asintió con la cabeza, en esos momentos le necesitaba más que nunca.

—Los dejo solos para que hablen—dijo Carole emocionada.

Hacía varios minutos que habían llamado a la puerta y al ver quien era casi se echó a llorar de alegría. Sabía que a su hijo pequeño las cosas no le iban a salir siempre mal, y que Blaine con el tiempo recapacitaría.

—Lo siento mucho Kurt—dijo Blaine tomándole de las manos—He sido un estúpido al tratarte así, dije y pensé cosas horribles sin darme cuenta de lo mucho por lo que has pasado y sufrido.

—Debí contártelo mucho antes—intervino Kurt—Eres lo más importante en mi vida y...

—Lucian lo es—le corrigió sonriendo Blaine—Y lo entiendo. ¿Ya se lo has dicho?

—No—contestó Kurt suspirando—Las cosas están mal entre los dos, no sé que le he podido hacer para que me hable y trate de esa manera. Y por lo que me han contado mis padres está muy rebelde, falta a clase y...ayer Finn se enteró de que tiene novio.

—Vaya...—murmuró Blaine carraspeando.

—Hemos tratado de hablar con él pero no suelta prenda—explicó Kurt en voz baja—Finn ha podido sonsacarle algo pero nada que nos diga el porqué de su actitud.

—Cuenta conmigo—dijo Blaine con firmeza—Puedo ayudar, hablar con él y...

—No, mejor que lo haga Finn—negó Kurt con la cabeza—Es el que mejor le entiende por lo visto, ya que mis padres o yo solo estamos para reñirle.

Blaine le atrajo a sus brazos y nuevamente le besó brevemente en los labios, pero Kurt le necesitaba y llevando las manos a su nuca le atrajo e hizo el beso más profundo, gimiendo sin poder evitarlo.

— ¡Qué bonito…!

Se separaron de golpe mirando al recién llegado. Lucian les observaba desde la puerta con los brazos cruzados y tosco gesto en la cara.

—Pensaba que lo habían dejado—dijo Lucian.

—No, fue una pequeña discusión—explicó Blaine— ¿Cómo lo supiste?

—No había más que verle la cara—contestó Lucian, mirando a Kurt—Parecía que se te había muerto alguien. Y en estos días no has mencionado a Blaine para nada, ni has recibido o hecho una llamada. Una lástima que se haya presentado precisamente ahora que íbamos a salir, tenía pensado presentarte a unos amigos con los que pudieras olvidar las penas y pasar un buen rato...

— ¿Es eso lo que tú haces con Eddie?—se le escapó a Kurt sin querer.

Lucian le fulminó con la mirada, haciendo que Kurt se encogiera donde estaba.

—Lo que yo haga con Eddie no es asunto tuyo—siseó Lucian.

— ¡Sí lo es!—gritó Kurt sin querer—Y a tu edad no deberías...

— ¿Tengo que recordarte cuando perdiste tú tu virginidad?—preguntó Lucian para su sorpresa—Porque creo que fue incluso antes. Así que...no eres nadie para aconsejarme.

Dio media vuelta antes de que Kurt le dijera algo, pero la verdad es que le había pillado por sorpresa y se había quedado helado. ¿Cómo sabía Lucian cuando fue su primera vez? ¿Se lo habría dicho Finn? Lo dudaba, era una conversación demasiado privada para que la hablara con su hijo.

— ¿Estás bien?—preguntó Blaine a su espalda.

—Sí—logró susurrar.

—Kurt, Lucian está realmente mal-dijo Blaine sin poderse contener—Rebelde se queda corto, está desatado y perdona que te diga pero se comporta como un maleducado. No tiene respeto alguno.

—Lo sé—susurró Kurt de nuevo con los ojos llenos de lágrimas—Y debo averiguar por qué.

Blaine puso una mano sobre su hombro y se lo apretó con cariño, demostrándole que estaría siempre a su lado apoyándole.

No pudieron seguir hablando, Carole bajó en compañía de Finn y tras saludar éste al recién llegado hablaron de cómo organizarse esos días que se iba a quedar en casa. Siempre que acompañaba a Kurt solía no ir Finn por falta de espacio, usando él su cama. Pero esa vez estaban todos y aunque la idea de irse a un hotel pasó por su cabeza se la calló. Quería estar con Kurt, y Kurt con Lucian, así que no había más remedio que acomodarse por unos días.

—Puedo decirle a Lucian que duerma en el sofá y te ceda su cama—empezó a decir Carole mirando a su hijo mayor.

—Mejor no sacarle de su habitación, seguro que se lo tomaría mal—apuntó Kurt al momento.

—Yo dormiré en el sofá—dijo Finn encogiéndose de hombros.

—No quiero sacarte de tu cama, ya duermo yo en el sofá—intervino Blaine.

Pero por más que insistió Finn se negó, no había vuelto para hacer las paces con Kurt y luego dormir lejos de él en el sofá. Sería solo por dos noches como mucho, Blaine solo podía quedarse el fin de semana aunque le gustaría que fueran más días, todos los que Kurt y su hijo le necesitaran.

* * *

Una vez asignadas las camas, los chicos se pusieron en marcha. Se les había hecho tarde y en vista que eran uno más Blaine tomó su coche también y Kurt se fue con él dejando a Finn con Lucian, como la noche anterior.

—No me importa ir solo, de verdad—dijo Blaine una vez en el coche—Ve con tu...tu hijo.

—Con Finn estará bien—murmuró Kurt suspirando—Y yo...yo te necesito.

No hizo falta que dijera más, Blaine se inclinó sobre la palanca de cambios y le besó en los labios, prometiendo estar siempre a su lado.

Arrancaron y Kurt le indicó donde estaba la discoteca, Finn se había desviado hacia casa de Puck y quedaron en verse en la puerta. Allí Puck saludó a Kurt con un fuerte abrazo y estrechó la mano de Blaine, al que solo conocía de oídas.

—Tenemos que quedar un día de estos los cuatro—dijo Kurt tomándose de la mano de su novio.

— ¿Qué cuatro?—preguntó Puck extrañado.

—Lucian me dijo que estabas con una chica...Quinn—explicó Kurt.

—Oh, bueno...no era nada serio—murmuró Puck carraspeando.

— ¿Qué pasó?-intervino Lucian— ¿Te dejó ella?

— ¡Lucian, eso no se pregunta!—riñó Kurt sin poderse contener.

—Puck es amigo mío también, y nos contamos cosas—dijo Lucian mirándole fijamente.

— ¿Entramos?—preguntó Finn, mirando a Kurt también.

Kurt asintió en silencio comprendiéndolo, Puck tenía que saber más de Lucian que él mismo. Le había visto crecer y cumpliendo la promesa que le hizo le había cuidado cuando ellos no estaban. Se había hecho amigo suyo y seguro que sabía algo que a ellos no les quería decir.

Entraron en la discoteca y fueron directos a la barra, y antes de que Kurt pudiera decir nada Lucian se pidió una cerveza. Finn enseguida puso una mano sobre el brazo de Kurt para calmarlo, sabía que estaba a punto de saltar de un momento a otro. Sí, era menor de edad y el camarero lo sabía, y al parecer le daba igual. ¿Acaso ellos no habían bebido alcohol a escondidas a su edad? Era imposible impedir que se divirtiera como cualquier chico de su edad, tal y como ellos lo habían hecho en su momento.

—La música es buena—comentó Blaine al tiempo que ponía las manos en la cintura de Kurt.

Pero Kurt no estaba para bailes en esos momentos, no podía apartar los ojos de su hijo. Ya se había bebido media jarra de cerveza y sacó un cigarro que un chico le encendió con una amplia sonrisa en los labios. Sonrisa que Lucian devolvió a la vez que le guiñaba un ojo.

¿Sería Eddie? Estaba a punto de preguntárselo cuando vio al chico alejarse seguido de una chica a la que tomaba de la mano. Así que a su hijo le gustaba tontear con quien fuera...

—Voy al baño—anunció Puck de repente.

Era su oportunidad para hablar con él y no la pensaba dejar escapar. Se soltó del agarre de Blaine y fue tras su amigo, alcanzándolo justo en la puerta del baño.

— ¿Tú también te meas?—preguntó Puck entre risas.

Kurt negó con la cabeza y tomándole con firmeza de la muñeca le hizo entrar en el baño. Estaban solos y Puck se le quedó mirando alzando una ceja.

—Me siento halagado Kurt, pero... ¿no estás con Blaine?—preguntó Puck bromeando.

— ¿Qué? ¡No, Puck!—gritó Kurt sin querer—Te he traído aquí porque quiero hablar contigo.

Puck asintió y borró la tonta sonrisa que lucía poniéndose muy serio.

—Es por Lucian, ¿verdad?—preguntó Puck, yendo directo al grano.

— ¡No sé qué le pasa!—exclamó Kurt a punto de llorar—Ayer le pillé fumándose un porro en casa y Finn descubrió que se tiene novio.

— ¡Jo...der!—resopló Puck—Sabía que estaba mal, pero...

— ¿Lo sospechabas?—interrumpió Kurt poniéndose tenso— ¿Desde cuándo?

Puck se rascó la cabeza mientras hacía memoria.

—Creo que un mes o así—empezó a explicar—Hice una visita a mis padres y sabes que no podía irme sin ver como estaba Lucian. Fui a su casa y cuando abrí la puerta tu madre estaba algo agitada. Me dijo que Lucian estaba muy nervioso y no entendía qué le pasaba, que te iba a llamar pero recordando que estabas con el final de la gira y la disolución del grupo prefería esperar para no...Molestarte...

Kurt sacudió la cabeza al escucharle, más de una vez le había dicho a su madre que para Lucian sacaba tiempo de donde fuera, y que jamás sería una molestia.

—Subí a hablar con él...y me lo encontré de lo más raro—siguió diciendo Puck —Te juro que pensé que se había tomado algo, pasaba de estar muy triste a enfadarse y gritarme. Cuando logré calmarle directamente le pregunté qué se había metido y me juró que nada, y yo le creí porque sé como es y nunca antes me había mentido.

—Lo sé, siempre ha sido un buen chico, no sé qué le puede haber pasado—dijo Kurt mordiéndose el labio.

Se quedó mirando a su amigo muy pensativo, había aún algo más de lo que hablar y no sabía cómo sacar el tema sin acusarle de nada. Esperaba ser lo más suave que podía...

— ¿Alguna vez...le has hablado de mi a Lucian?—preguntó conteniendo el aliento.

— ¿Hablarle de ti?—repitió Puck sin entender.

—De...ciertos temas demasiados personales—explicó Kurt carraspeando—Como...cuando perdí la virginidad, por ejemplo...

— ¡Kurt! ¡Pues claro que no!—gritó Puck sin querer—Hay cosas que jamás le contaría por ser quien es. Y aunque fuera tu verdadero hermano, esas cosas no se le cuentan a un niño.

—Perdona que haya dudado—se disculpó Kurt suspirando—Es que lo sabe, esta tarde me lo ha echado en cara y pensé que...Finn jamás se lo diría, mis padres desde luego que no lo saben, aunque claro que se hacen una idea, y...bueno, solo me quedabas tú...

Puck asintió con la cabeza, suspirando al recordar la conversación que mantuvieron cuando se enteró que iba a ser padre, como le contó lo estúpido que había sido por acostarse con cualquier desconocido desde tan temprana edad.

Le comprendía, estaba muy preocupado por su hijo y quería averiguar qué le pasaba. Y él le ayudaría encantado, pero la verdad es que no sabía nada. Siempre se había llevado bien con Lucian, pero hacía tiempo que era como un libro cerrado.

— ¿Están bien?

La voz de Finn resonó en el solitario baño, los chicos le miraron y asintieron con la cabeza. Llevaban un buen rato allí hablando y normal que se hubiera preocupado.

—Hablaba con Puck, por si sabía algo—explicó Kurt.

—Siento no poder ayudar, pero no sé más que ustedes—dijo Puck resoplando.

—Tal vez si hablamos con Eddie...—empezó a decir Finn.

— ¿Es ese su novio?—preguntó Puck, viéndolo asentir con la cabeza.

—No creo que nos diga nada—apuntó Kurt desesperado—Y Lucian verá que le estamos controlando y se puede enfadar más de lo que ya lo está y cerrarse más, entonces no sé cómo podremos hacer que confíe en nosotros de nuevo...

Se le veía agotado y a punto de llorar, Finn se adelantó y le dio un fuerte abrazo para reconfortarlo.

—No te vengas abajo—trató de consolarlo—Averiguaremos qué le ha pasado, ya lo verás.

Kurt asintió sin mucha convicción. Suspiró y una vez repuesto salieron los tres del baño. Blaine les esperaba en la barra, pero estaba solo.

—Lucian se fue...a bailar—explicó Blaine arrugando la frente.

Más bien sus palabras exactas fueron _"voy a ver si encuentro a alguien para pasar un buen rato"_, pero no quería decírselo así a Kurt, quien ya le buscaba con la mirada por toda la discoteca.

—Ven, creo que sé donde está—murmuró Finn, tomándole de la mano.

Le guió por el lugar llegando hasta el mismo rincón donde le estuvo espiando la noche anterior. Efectivamente, ante sus ojos estaba Lucian bailando demasiado junto con Eddie. Aunque por sus movimientos parecía que estuvieran haciendo algo totalmente distinto...

Kurt observó atentamente a su hijo, jamás antes le había visto moverse de esa manera. Entonces dirigió su mirada a Eddie, quien en esos momentos tenía las dos manos puestas en el trasero de su hijo. Saltaba a la vista que era mucho más mayor, y no le gustó la lasciva sonrisa que le dirigió a su hijo antes de inclinarse y besarle en los labios ante sus desorbitados ojos.

Si no fue a separarlos era porque Finn le tenía aún fuertemente agarrado de la mano y tiraba de él. No podía permitir que un chico así se acercara a su hijo, con esa ropa más que un gogo parecía un chulo buscando algo más que un baile.

—Kurt, ¡vámonos!—dijo Finn tirando de él.

— ¿Qué? ¡No!—gritó Kurt sin moverse de donde estaba.

—Lucian nos puede ver—explicó Finn logrando hacerle retroceder—Ya has visto a Eddie...

—Y no pienso dejar a mi hijo en su compañía—dijo Kurt con firmeza revolviéndose de su agarre.

— ¿Y qué vas a hacer? ¿Ir a por él y traerlo tomado de una oreja?—preguntó Finn sin soltarle—Solo lograras que te...

No pudo terminar la frase, no quería decirle algo tan fuerte como que un hijo pudiera odiar a su propio padre. Pero no hizo falta, Kurt se volvió y le miró con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

— ¿Que me odie más de lo que ya lo hace?—preguntó Kurt en voz baja.

Finn asintió con la cabeza suspirando.

—Déjale divertirse, mañana hablaremos seriamente con él—dijo sin mucha convicción.

Tiró nuevamente de él y esa vez Kurt se dejó llevar. Regresaron a la barra y Blaine le pasó un brazo por los hombros tratando de reconfortarlo.

— ¿Estás bien?—preguntó Blaine.

—No me gustan las pintas de Eddie—contestó Kurt en voz baja.

—Seguro que lo suyo no va en serio—apuntó Finn tratando de animarlo—Que si Lucian está con él es porque en estos momentos le debe parecer guay estar con alguien así.

—Pues espero que se dé cuenta a tiempo—murmuró Kurt con firmeza—No quiero que cometa mi mismo error y se acueste con el primero que vea. ¡A saber si Eddie es una persona sana! Tiene pinta de haberse acostado con todos los que están aquí en la discoteca.

—Déjame que hable con Lucian—dijo Finn—Le haré ver que hay gente más divertida que Eddie, me lo puedo llevar a otros bares de…más confianza donde podrá desahogarse si quiere con otra clase de gente…

— ¿Pretender arreglar las cosas llevándote a mi hijo de putas?—saltó Kurt sin poder contenerse.

Finn se le quedó mirando sin saber qué decir, nunca antes le había hablado de esa manera ni en ese tono. Pero era normal que saltase así, veía que estaba perdiendo a su hijo y haría todo lo que estuviera en sus manos para llevarlo por el camino correcto, aunque tuviera que ser a la fuerza...

* * *

Debo informarles que solo quedan cuatro capítulos mas epilogo. Nos acercamos al final. Gracias por sus comentarios.


	11. Chapter 11

Capitulo 11

Para Kurt la fiesta había terminado, le estaba empezando a doler la cabeza y no podía apartar la mirada de la pista de baile donde Lucian seguía dándose el lote con Eddie. Sentía como Blaine le tenía fuertemente tomado de la cintura, como si presintiera que si le soltaba iba a ir directo a por su hijo para llevárselo a rastras...

— ¿Quieres que nos vayamos a casa?—preguntó Blaine de repente.

—Sí, por favor—contestó Kurt con un hilo de voz.

Blaine asintió y le contó sus planes a Finn, quien sabiendo que le tocaba conducir estaba pidiendo otra botella de agua.

—Nosotros nos quedaremos un poco más—explicó Finn mirando a Kurt—Pero una hora como mucho, y tranquilo que no le quito el ojo de encima.

Kurt asintió y tras despedirse de Puck, dejó que Blaine le llevara a casa.

* * *

Sus padres habían salido también y aunque tenían para ellos solos la casa al menos una hora, Kurt no estaba para nada. Fue al baño y tras lavarse la cara y los dientes se fue directo a la cama. Blaine le hizo compañía, habían juntado las dos camas como siempre hacían cuando estaban de visita. De esta manera pudo abrazarle por la espalda y enterrar la cara en su cuello, besándoselo con suavidad.

—Blaine...no puedo...—protestó Kurt suspirando.

Pero no pudo seguir negándose, Blaine era muy persuasivo cuando quería, y más cuando usaba su lengua...sentía como dejó a un lado los besos y empezó a lamerle el cuello, arrancándole un gemido descontrolado.

Fue lo que necesitaba para dejar toda preocupación por su hijo a un lado y se entregara a sus caricias, se volvió en la cama y levantado las sábanas le hizo un hueco. Al segundo tenía a Blaine besándole en los labios mientras que poco a poco le iba desnudando. Le ayudó y una vez liberado de su pijama tiró de los bóxers de Blaine hasta quitárselos.

Entonces empezaron a frotarse entre jadeos sin separar los labios, hasta que Blaine no pudo más y haciéndose un hueco entre sus piernas, le alzó las caderas y lo penetró con suavidad. Kurt gimió entre jadeos, tratando de moverse al mismo ritmo que Blaine hasta que sintió los primeros espasmos del orgasmo. Blaine también los sintió y llevando una mano abajo le estuvo acariciando hasta que se derramó entre sus dedos, haciendo él lo mismo dentro de su cuerpo...

* * *

A la mañana siguiente Kurt despertó con una amplia sonrisa en los labios. Una vez más sentía a Blaine besándole en el cuello. Suspiró y abriendo los ojos se volvió en sus brazos ofreciéndole los labios.

—Buenos...días...—murmuró Blaine entre beso y beso— ¿Has dormido bien?

—Mejor que nunca—contestó Kurt suspirando.

Se estiró en la cama alzando las caderas, sintiendo una mano de Blaine acariciarle el vientre suspirando. Se le quedó mirando alzando una ceja, no entendía el motivo de esa caricia.

—Ayer...—empezó a decir Blaine dejando la sábana a un lado—Ayer no...No te tomaste nada...

Kurt se quedó pensando en silencio dejando que Blaine le besara con suavidad el vientre, llevando una mano a él y acariciándoselo. Blaine estaba en lo cierto, la verdad era que como cuando hizo la maleta pensaba que lo suyo con Blaine había terminado no metió ninguna precaución porque no entraba en sus planes hacer nada. Y la noche anterior todo surgió de repente y su único pensamiento era gozar con la persona que tanto amaba y había echado de menos.

— ¿Es pronto para saberlo?—preguntó Blaine alzando la cara.

—No...No lo sé—contestó Kurt carraspeando.

—Perdona si estoy impaciente—se disculpó Blaine suspirando—Pero es que me he despertado pronto y mientras te veía dormir me dio por pensar y...bueno, si crees que no es el momento porque aún no has hablado con Lucian pues...si lo estás, pues...se puede interrumpir y dejarlo para cuando estés preparado...

—Jamás se me ocurriría deshacerme de nuestro hijo—dijo Kurt con firmeza—Si ahora mismo estuviera embarazado, sería lo mejor que me pudiera pasar. Quiero tener un hijo tuyo, ya te lo dije. Y también recuperar a Lucian, pero no adelantemos acontecimientos. Puede que no me haya quedado a la primera, ni sé cuando me debería hacer la prueba.

—Esperemos de momento—sugirió Blaine—Un par de semanas, lo seguimos intentando si quieres y ya veremos.

Kurt asintió sonriendo, le hacía mucha ilusión hacer planes para ese futuro bebé que pensaba tener. Era como si…si le sintiera moverse ya dentro de él, cuando estuvo embarazado de Lucian apenas pudo disfrutar del momento debido a lo preocupado que estaba y lo solo que se sentía. Era casi un niño y debía esconderse para no ser señalado con un dedo.

Pero esa vez iba a ser todo distinto, viviría ese embarazo con mucha ilusión, más al tener a su lado a Blaine para compartirlo todo. Ver cómo le crecía la barriga cada mes, sentir la primera patada que le diera,…

— ¿Y esa sonrisa?—preguntó Blaine alzando una ceja.

Le había estado observando, no dejaba de sonreír con la mirada perdida. Se le veía tan hermoso…

—Pensaba en nuestro hijo—contestó Kurt moviéndose en la cama.

— ¿Si?—preguntó Blaine en un susurro.

Kurt asintió y deshaciéndose de su ropa interior separó las piernas y se puso encima de él. Blaine enseguida colaboró y también se desnudó. Llevó las manos a sus caderas y empezó a moverlas contra su entrepierna.

— ¿Quieres intentarlo de nuevo?—preguntó con voz ronca.

Kurt asintió de nuevo y notándole preparado se inclinó hacia adelante llevando una mano hacia el miembro de Blaine. Lo guió y una vez dentro de su cuerpo soltó un hondo gemido. Comenzaron a moverse tratando de no hacer ruido, era temprano pero aún así podía haber alguien levantado.

Pero por mucho esfuerzo que pusieron, Kurt no pudo evitar soltar un pequeño grito cuando se derramó sobre su estómago. Blaine sonrió y llevando una mano a su nuca le hizo inclinarse sobre él. Se apoderó de sus labios y dándole dos últimas embestidas se derramó en su interior.

Se quedaron quietos mientras recuperaban el aliento, entonces Blaine salió de su cuerpo y abrazándolo con fuerza cerró los ojos suspirando. Kurt sonrió y acomodándose contra su pecho se quedó dormido con una sonrisa en los labios…

* * *

Bajaron a desayunar dos horas después. Era sábado y sus padres habían salido a hacer unas compras en vista que tenían un invitado a comer ese día. Carole quería prepararle su comida favorita, quería a Blaine como si fuera su propio hijo y cada vez que acompañaba a Kurt de visita se esmeraba para que estuviera cómodo y no le faltara nada.

Tenían la cocina para ellos solos, al menos media hora hasta que Finn se reunió con ellos.

—Buenos días—saludó Finn frotándose la espalda.

— ¿Has dormido bien?—preguntó Kurt, aunque sabía su respuesta.

—Voy a regalarle a mamá una cama plegable—murmuró Finn resoplando—O un sofá nuevo, voy a acabar con la espalda destrozada.

—Vaya…lo siento—se disculpó Blaine avergonzado.

—No pasa nada, tranquilo—dijo Finn guiñándole un ojo.

— ¿Qué tal anoche?—preguntó Kurt sin aliento— ¿Lucian y Eddie…?

Tenía miedo de escuchar su respuesta, que le dijera que los perdió unos minutos de vista y la pareja corrió a los baños donde dieron rienda suelta a su pasión…

—Tranquilo, que no pasó nada—contestó Finn para su alivio—Estuvieron bailando prácticamente toda la noche…bueno, si a eso se le puede llamar bailar, y luego Lucian se vino a casa en cuanto le dije que ya era hora.

— ¿Y se fue así, sin protestar?—preguntó Kurt sin podérselo creer.

—Eddie tenía cosas que hacer—intervino Lucian de repente.

Kurt y Finn se volvieron a la vez, no se habían dado cuenta que Lucian había entrado en la cocina y les había escuchado.

— ¿Quieres…desayunar?—preguntó Blaine tratando de calmar el ambiente.

—No, no tengo ganas—contestó Lucian con frialdad— ¿Han dormido bien?

Kurt le miró sin saber qué contestar, o a qué venía esa pregunta. Estaba claro que Lucian estaba enfadado, y con él, para no variar.

—Yo no, el sofá de mamá me ha hecho polvo la espalda—dijo Finn sonriendo con esfuerzo.

—Estoy seguro que Blaine te puede devolver la cama—empezó a decir Lucian sonriendo ampliamente—Total, él y Kurt duermen juntos en la misma...

— ¡Lucian!—exclamó Kurt escandalizado.

— ¿Vas decirme que no es verdad?—preguntó Lucian sonriendo ampliamente—Porque por lo que escuché esta mañana… dormir no era precisamente lo que estaban haciendo.

No pudo contestarle, sentía que se había sonrojado hasta las orejas. Había ido con cuidado, lo había intentado pero…no pudo controlarse y algún grito sí que se le había escapado. ¡Con Lucian en la habitación de al lado!

— ¡Hey! Allá ustedes, ya son mayorcitos para hacer lo que les dé la gana—dijo Lucian entre risas—Y Kurt, mi enhorabuena, Blaine deber ser muy bueno en la cama para hacerte gritar de esa manera…

— ¡Lucian!—riñó Finn sin poderse contener.

— ¿Qué?-saltó Lucian a su vez— ¿Qué es lo que pasa? ¿Por qué yo soy demasiado pequeño para tener relaciones sexuales, y Kurt puede hacer lo que le da la gana y echar un polvo en casa?

—Vete a tu habitación y no salgas de ella hasta que no le pidas perdón a Kurt—ordenó Finn cogiéndole del brazo con firmeza—No merece que le hables en ese tono. ¡Jamás lo vuelvas a hacer!

Prácticamente le echó de la cocina, sabía que le iba a obedecer por muy rebelde que estuviera, siempre terminaba haciéndolo. Suspiró y dio media vuelta, viendo como Kurt se cubría la cara y se sentaba en una silla con cansancio.

De pie a su lado Blaine le miraba sin saber cómo consolarlo, le puso una mano sobre el hombro apretándoselo con cariño, tratando así de reconfortarlo.

—De hoy no pasa que hablemos con él seriamente—dijo Finn muy serio.

—No puedo contarle la verdad en ese estado—susurró Kurt a punto de llorar.

—No hace falta que se lo cuentes todavía, pero le tenemos que dejar bien claro que tiene que cambiar su comportamiento, y a ti hablarte con más respeto—explicó Finn con firmeza.

Kurt suspiró resignado, no sabía si iban a conseguir hacer cambiar a Lucian.

— ¡Mierda!—resopló Blaine al sentir vibrar su móvil—Tengo que atender la llamada cariño, lo siento.

Kurt asintió y le vio salir de la cocina. Le escuchó hablar con su padre, al parecer había un pequeño problema con uno de los distribuidores. Esperaba que Blaine no se tuviera que ir, le necesitaba a su lado en esos momentos…

— ¿Lo que dijo Lucian es verdad?—preguntó de repente Finn en voz baja sentándose a su lado.

Se le quedó mirando sin saber de qué le hablaba, hasta que lo recordó. Asintió con la cabeza sintiendo que se sonrojaba, rezando para que nadie más les hubiera escuchado.

—Pues me alegro mucho—dijo Finn para su sorpresa—Lo pasaste muy mal cuando Blaine te dejó o tú creíste que lo había hecho, y ahora… ¡se los ve tan bien!

—Queremos tener un hijo juntos—confesó Kurt en voz baja.

— ¿Vas a darme otro sobrino?—preguntó Fin muy ilusionado.

—Sí, lo estuvimos hablando antes de venir y es el momento adecuado—explicó Kurt—Ya no existe el grupo en sí y tendré tiempo de ocuparme de él.

—Y yo también—dijo Finn tomándole de la mano—Nos perdimos ver crecer a Lucian, y con este no va a ser así.

Kurt asintió, se había perdido muchas cosas debido al grupo. Tuvo que tomar una dura elección, y en esos momentos estaba pagando las consecuencias…

* * *

Lucian no salió de su habitación en toda la mañana, Finn pensó que estaba recapacitando por lo mal que se había portado en el desayuno, pero cuando fue a verlo le encontró tumbado en la deshecha cama hablando con el móvil.

Entró del todo en la habitación y cerró la puerta dando un ligero portazo, lo que hizo que Lucian alzase la mirada y resoplara al verlo.

—Nos vemos luego Eddie—se despidió con desgana—Si, me va a caer otra charla.

Colgó el teléfono y se cruzó de brazos a la espera que Finn empezara a hablar.

— ¿Has quedado con Eddie?—preguntó Finn, viéndole asentir con la cabeza—Pues ya le estás diciendo que no. Tenemos que hablar en serio.

—En otro momento, es sábado y no me lo pienso pasar encerrado en casa—dijo Lucian con firmeza.

—No, hablaremos hoy—insistió Finn—Estoy cansado de tu comportamiento, y de la manera en que hablas a Kurt. No te ha hecho nada para merecérselo.

—Y yo estoy cansado de que cada vez que vengan de visita a casa me ordenen como si tuvieran algún derecho—estalló Lucian levantándose—Nunca han estado cuando más los necesitaba, y ahora no me vengan con eso de que se preocupan por mí. Porque ya es muy tarde.

Pasó por su lado y antes de que Finn se pudiera mover salió de la habitación. Por el camino se encontró con Kurt, quien inmediatamente salió tras él.

— ¿Dónde vas?—preguntó Kurt echando a correr.

— ¡A dar un maldito paseo!—gritó Lucian sin pararse.

Kurt maldijo por lo bajo y logró tomarle del brazo justo cuando abría la puerta.

—De aquí no sales—dijo con firmeza.

— ¿Qué demonios haces?—preguntó Lucian forcejeando—Suéltame Kurt, no quiero hacerte daño.

Pero Kurt no cesó en su agarre y tiró de su hijo con más fuerza, pero parecía que Lucian estaba clavado al suelo y no logró moverle. En su lugar, lo que recibió fue un empujón que casi le hizo caer, haciendo que le soltara el brazo.

—Te lo he advertido—murmuró Lucian, al verle chocar contra la pared.

Kurt sentía que le hervía la sangre, se llevó una mano a la espalda donde había recibido un fuerte golpe y se quedó mirando a su hijo jadeando.

— ¿Qué? ¿Vas a pegarme?—preguntó de repente Lucian—Vamos…atrévete…

Le estaba desafiando. Por un momento Kurt estuvo tentado de darle una bofetada, pero no tuvo el valor. No quería empezar de esa manera su relación con su hijo, por muy mal que ya fuera.

—Ya, ya veo que eres más cobarde de lo que pensé—siseó Lucian dando media vuelta.

Salió de la casa dejando a Kurt con la respiración entrecortada. Atravesó el jardín y una vez en la acera echó a andar metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos de los vaqueros. Daría ese paseo que tanto necesitaba, para poner en orden sus pensamientos.

Kurt le vio alejarse con las lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas. A su espalda Blaine le abrazó con fuerza.

—Le he perdido para siempre—susurró Kurt entre lágrimas.

—No pierdas la esperanza cariño—pidió Blaine besándole en la mejilla.

—Tal vez…deberíamos irnos a Nueva York como dijiste, sin contarle la verdad—dijo Kurt suspirando—Tal vez sea mejor que nunca sepa que soy su padre y tuve que abandonarlo.

Blaine no sabía que decir, tal vez lo mejor sería eso. ¿Para qué contarle la verdad? Estaba claro que Lucian no lo iba a entender, y podría distanciarse de Kurt más de lo que ya lo estaba, llegando incluso a romper cualquier lazo con él…

* * *

Gracias por sus comentarios.


	12. Chapter 12

Capitulo 12

Llegó la hora de comer y Lucian no daba señales. Carole recalentó el estofado por segunda vez mientras que su marido la miraba preocupado. Se sentían culpables por no haber dicho a tiempo a Kurt lo que le estaba pasando a su nieto, no quisieron molestarle estando a punto de disolver ese grupo que tanto trabajo le había costado llevar a la fama y en esos momentos sentía que Lucian se les había ido de las manos.

Kurt pensaba igual, sentado a la mesa su mirada estaba perdida. Buscaba las palabras adecuadas con las que explicar a su hijo que creyó estar haciendo lo correcto al dejarlo al cuidado de sus abuelos, que jamás fue su intención abandonarlo y que necesitaba que le perdonara.

— ¿No deberíamos llamar a alguien? —preguntó Finn rompiendo el tenso silencio.

—Ya hemos llamado a sus amigos y no saben nada de donde pueda estar—explicó Carole—Me temo que ya no son tan amigos desde que le han visto tan cambiado, y nadie tiene el número del tal Eddie.

— ¿Y si vamos a buscarlo?—sugirió Finn poniéndose en pie.

— ¿Por dónde?—preguntó Burt a su vez.

—Podría estar en el parque, tras el instituto—murmuró Finn pensativo—Me sé de algunos rincones donde…donde poder fumar o beber sin ser vistos.

—Pues vamos—dijo Carole apagando el horno.

—Lo mejor sería que fuera yo solo—apuntó Finn.

—No—dijo Kurt con firmeza—He tenido tiempo para pensar, puede que Lucian no sepa que soy su padre, pero soy su hermano y me haré respetar.

Se levantó de la mesa y Finn y Blaine fueron tras él. Subieron al coche del último y le indicaron donde estaba el instituto. Una vez aparcaron Finn les guió hasta donde pensaba que estaba Lucian.

—Es un lugar conocido por…por algunos—empezó a explicar carraspeando.

— ¿Has venido aquí muchas veces?—preguntó Kurt con curiosidad.

—Sí, con Puck-contestó Finn sonriendo—Quiero decir, que nos fugábamos de clase a veces y veníamos aquí a fumar. Otras veces me citaba con alguna chica y…y bueno, veníamos aquí a pasar un buen rato.

Kurt le escuchó con pena, jamás le había contado nada de eso. Sabía que se refería a esa época cuando él tenía que esconderse de la gente y Finn podía disfrutar de algo de libertad, si entonces no le dijo nada fue para no hacerle sentir mal, porque podía divertirse mientras que él tenía que plantearse como poder seguir con el grupo sin pensar en lo que dejaba atrás…

* * *

Estuvieron buscando a Lucian una hora sin resultado alguno, mirando por todo el pueblo y preguntando a todo aquel con quien se cruzaban, pero nadie le había visto. Parecía que se lo había tragado la tierra.

Regresaron a casa con las manos vacías, Carole negó con la cabeza cuando Kurt la miró fijamente.

—No ha llamado—explicó muy preocupada—Hemos vuelto a llamar a sus amigos y ellos también han salido a ver si le encontraban.

—No le encontraremos—dijo Fin para desasosiego de Kurt—Con esas nuevas amistades que ha hecho puede estar metido en cualquier parte haciendo Dios sabe que…

— ¡Finn! —murmuró Carole carraspeando.

No hacía falta ser tan explícito, pero Kurt no era tonto y ya había pasado por su cabeza que Lucia estaba con Eddie en esos momentos haciendo justo lo que más temía…

— ¿Quieres que salgamos de nuevo a buscarle? —propuso Blaine tomándole la mano de Kurt y acariciándosela.

Kurt negó con la cabeza, ya habían recorrido el pueblo de arriba abajo sin hallar rastro alguno de Lucian. Su hijo no quería ser encontrado y solo regresaría a casa cuando se hubiera cansado de…de ignorarle.

—Deberíamos comer algo—propuso Carole señalando la mesa.

—Tengo el estómago cerrado—murmuró Kurt gimiendo por lo bajo.

—Debes comer cariño—dijo Blaine—No caigas enfermo.

Kurt le miró sonriendo con esfuerzo, Blaine siempre era muy atento, pendiente de él en todo momento. Suspiró y ocupó su silla de nuevo, comiendo a duras penas el plato de carne que su madre le puso delante.

—Tal vez…deberíamos poner una denuncia—dijo Burt una vez terminaron de comer.

— ¿Una denuncia? —preguntó Kurt sin entender.

—Por su desaparición. Es menor de edad y se ha ido con un chico que claramente es mayor que él—explicó Burt—Sé que así solo lograremos que se cierre más en sí mismo pero no podemos dejar que se comporte de esa manera. Ha llegado el momento de hacerle ver que solo nos preocupamos por él y todo lo hacemos por su bien.

—Hasta que no pasen 24 horas no podemos hacer nada—apuntó Finn.

Kurt no sabía que pensar, se le estaba escapando las cosas de las manos. Siempre pensó que llegado el momento de contar la verdad se sentaría con su hijo en la hamaca que había en el porche de la casa de sus padres y le diría que era hijo suyo. Sabía que no lo aceptaría a la primera pero pasada la impresión inicial vería en él a ese padre que tanto le quería y echaba de menos.

El sonido del teléfono le sacó de sus pensamientos. Se puso en pie tan deprisa que tiró su silla al suelo y miró el teléfono que sonaba estrepitosamente en la pared de la cocina. Burt se apresuró a contestarlo, sentía sus pies pegados al suelo sin poderse mover. A su lado, Blaine le rodeó con un brazo su cintura. Se llevó una mano al corazón, sintiendo que el aire no llegaba a sus pulmones.

—Si…yo soy su padre—dijo Burt mirándole fijamente.

— ¿Lucian? —susurró Kurt con un hilo de voz.

Burt asintió al tiempo que escuchaba atentamente a la persona que tenía al otro lado de la línea.

—Ahora mismo vamos…gracias…—dijo a modo de despedida.

Colgó el teléfono y se quedó mirando a Kurt arrugando la frente. Carole, Blaine y Finn les miraba en silencio.

—Kurt, era del hospital—empezó a explicar Burt —Lucian…y Eddie, iban en su coche y han tenido un accidente.

Kurt sintió que le fallaban las piernas, que se le doblaban y su cuerpo caía. Pero no llegó a tocar el suelo, las manos de Blaine le sujetaban con firmeza impidiendo que cayera.

— ¿Lucia está bien? —preguntó Finn con miedo.

—Se ha dado un fuerte golpe con el maletero. No llevaba cinturón de seguridad—contestó Burt—Le están haciendo unas pruebas, pero no creen que sea algo grave.

—Quiero ir con él—susurró Kurt entre lágrimas.

No hizo falta que lo repitiera, minutos después se encontraba en el coche de Blaine camino del hospital mientas que Finn se encargaba de llevar a sus padres en su propio coche.

* * *

Se reunieron en urgencias, tuvieron que esperar hasta que el médico que atendía a Lucian pudo reunirse con ellos. Estaba operando a otro paciente en esos momentos y Kurt sentía que se iba a subir por las paredes de un momento a otro cansado de tanta espera.

Y no era el único, Finn paseaba por el pasillo y enfermera que veía, enfermera que paraba para preguntar si le podía decir algo del estado de su hermano. Pero no pudo sacar más información que la misma que habían obtenido cuando recibieron la llamada, Lucian había tenido un accidente de coche y estaban haciéndole unas pruebas.

—Muchas gracias—susurró Finn suspirando cuando la enfermera número 9 le pidió que esperase en la salita de espera.

Dio media vuelta y recorrió de nuevo el pasillo, sus padres estaban al lado de la máquina de café sacando un par de tazas. Blaine se hallaba sentado al lado de Kurt sin soltar su mano en ningún momento, pasándole un brazo sobre su hombro y sin importarle estar rodeado de gente, atrajo a Kurt hacia él y le besó suavemente en la frente.

Sonrió al ver la escena, la verdad era que Kurt tenía mucha suerte en tener a alguien a su lado. En cambio él no paraba de tener más que amores esporádicos, nada serio hasta el momento. Y ya se estaba cansando.

Arrugó la frente, una persona se acercaba a la sala de espera con un brazo en cabestrillo. Le reconoció de inmediato, era Eddie. Sintió que le hervía la sangre en las venas y no pudo reprimirse, fue a por él y antes de que Eddie pudiera separar los labios le tumbó de un puñetazo.

— ¡Finn!—exclamó Carolee asustada.

Echó a correr seguido de su marido, y tras ellos fueron Kurt y Blaine. Pronto todas las miradas se dirigieron al joven caído al suelo y al otro que le miraba desde arriba con los puños fuertemente apretados.

—No te vuelvas a acercar a mi hermano—siseó Finn entre jadeos.

Eddie le miraba desde el suelo con la respiración también entrecortada. Con la mano que tenía libre se sujetaba la nariz donde Finn le había golpeado y que sentía palpitar en esos momentos.

—Como me hayas roto la nariz te pienso denunciar—gritó Eddie desde el suelo—Trabajo con mi imagen imbécil, ¿crees que con estas pintas podré seguir bailando?

—Conozco al dueño de la discoteca, ya te puedes dar por despedido—amenazó Finn—Y conozco a más gente, no creo que puedas encontrar trabajo en una larga temporada…

— ¿Qué ha pasado aquí?

La voz del guarda de seguridad hizo que Eddie se pusiera en pie y señalase a Finn con la cabeza.

—Me ha golpeado, ¡deténgale! —gritó histérico.

—Este chico está acosando a mi hermano pequeño, es menor de edad y mi familia y yo no queremos volver a verlo cerca de él—explicó Finn cruzándose de brazos.

— ¿Es eso verdad? —preguntó el agente mirando a Eddie.

— ¡Eh! Yo no le he hecho nada que él no quisiera hacer—se defendió Eddie. – deberían saber que Lucian es bien puta.

— ¿Cómo te atreves? – estalló Kurt fuera de sí.

—Serás cabrón…—siseó Finn levantando de nuevo un puño.

—Contrólese por favor—pidió el agente poniéndose entre él y Eddie.

—Agente por favor, esto ha sido un malentendido—intervino Burt, tratando de calmar la situación antes de que Finn hiciera algo de lo que luego se arrepintiera.

—Me ha golpeado, y le pienso denunciar—insistió Eddie.

—Jovencito, antes ya estuviste hablando con la policía y será mejor que regreses a casa tal y como te han pedido—dijo el agente con calma—Ya tienes una denuncia por conducción temeraria, será mejor que no te acerques al hermano del chico si no quieres irte a casa con otra denuncia más.

Eddie miró con odio a Finn y sabiendo que no tenía nada que hacer asintió con la cabeza resoplando. El agente asintió también y viendo que los jóvenes se habían calmado siguió con su ronda.

—Si ves a Lucian…dile que disfruté mucho—dijo Eddie a modo de despedida.

Sonrió con malicia al ver el gesto crispado de Finn y tras guiñarle un ojo dio media vuelta y fue en busca de una enfermera que le ayudase a para la hemorragia nasal que tenía. Kurt lo observó cómo se alejaba furioso. ¿Cómo se atrevía a hablar así de su hijo?

—Finn, cálmate por favor—pidió Carole a su hijo.

—No puedo mamá, este tío está pidiendo un golpe a gritos—dijo Finn respirando con dificultad.

—Hazlo por Kurt—susurró Carole.

Finn se volvió y miró a su hermano, Kurt estaba blanco como el papel. Tenía miedo de lo que Eddie le pudo haber a Lucian, estaba claro que era una mala influencia para él pero no quería verlo y si él o Kurt trataran de hacérselo ver, solo vería una orden más contra la que rebelarse porque sí.

— ¿Señores Hummel?

Se giraron hacia la persona que hablaba. Era un médico con bata blanca que llevaba una carpeta en las manos. Se acercaron a él conteniendo el aliento, al fin recibirían las noticias que tanto tiempo llevaban esperando.

— ¿Cómo está Lucian, doctor? —preguntó Burt tras dirigir una mirada a Kurt.

Se le hacía raro pronunciar la palabra hijo teniendo delante al verdadero padre, más sabiendo por lo que estaba pasando.

—Su hijo se encuentra bien señor Hummel—le tranquilizó el médico—Ha sufrido una leve conmoción cerebral, ingresó inconsciente pero despertó hace unos minutos. Le hemos hecho un TAC para descartar que hubiera algún sangrado o hematomas. Queremos que se quede en observación toda la noche, mañana según los resultados de las pruebas podrá irse a casa

— ¿Podemos verle? —preguntó Carole.

—Pueden entrar unos minutos solo y una persona—contestó el médico—Está algo confuso aún y necesita descansar.

—Gracias doctor—dijo Burt estrechando su mano.

Todas las miradas se dirigieron a Kurt, desde que recibieron la llamada apenas había hablado, a su lado Blaine le cogía con firmeza de la mano.

—Entra tú, cariño—dijo Carole.

Kurt asintió con la cabeza y soltándose de la mano de Blaine se dirigió a la puerta de la habitación donde descansaba su hijo. Una enfermera le llevó a la cama donde se encontraba, sintió que las fuerzas le fallaban al verlo. Lucian se encontraba sobre una cama blanca que le hacía parecer más pálido de lo que estaba, una venda también blanca cubría su frente y tenía las manos sobre su estómago.

Estaba cubierto con una sábana hasta la cintura y por su desnudo pecho había varios electrodos repartidos conectados a una máquina. En ella se reflejaban los latidos de su joven corazón.

— ¿Eres familiar suyo, verdad? —le preguntó la enfermera.

—Soy su….hermano—contestó Kurt, rectificando en el último momento.

Estuvo a punto de decir que él era su padre, pero tendría que dar muchas explicaciones que nadie iba a creer, y en esos momentos no tenía fuerzas para hablar.

—Tenemos las cosas de tu hermano guardadas en esa bolsa—señaló la enfermera—Sus objetos personales, su ropa y cartera.

Kurt asintió y esperó a que la enfermera se fuera y le dejara a solas con su hijo. Sentía que le costaba respirar, Lucian estaba tan quieto que por un momento llegó a pensar que estaba muerto.

Pestañeó con fuerza y alejó esas lágrimas que sentía en sus ojos. Se acercó más a la cama y puso con cuidado una mano sobre la de su hijo. Se la acarició con suavidad, echaba mucho de menos poder abrazarlo o tocarlo. Recordaba cómo años atrás cada vez que regresaban a casa tras una gira Lucian se abalanzaba a sus brazos y le decía cuánto le había echado de menos.

— ¿Papá?

La ronca voz de Lucian le pilló por sorpresa, pensaba que estaba dormido al verlo con los ojos fuertemente cerrados, pero al parecer su hijo estaba despierto.

Suspiró y siguió acariciando la mano de su hijo entre las suyas.

—Papá está afuera—susurró carraspeando—Soy yo, Kurt.

—Papá…—repitió Lucian con voz ahogada. — Papá...Papá. ..Papá

Kurt se le quedó mirando sin saber que decir, el médico había dicho que estaba aún algo confuso pero el tono de su voz…y esa lágrima que recorría su mejilla…

— ¿Lucian? —llamó en voz baja.

Pero su hijo no le contestó. Y Kurt sintió que le quitaban un gran peso de encima…

* * *

El final está a solo dos capítulos más.


	13. Chapter 13

Capitulo 13

Le hubiera gustado quedarse más tiempo pero pasados unos minutos la misma enfermera que le indicó el camino le pidió amablemente que saliera.

—Quiero quedarme con él—pidió Kurt negándose a moverse de la cama de su hijo.

—Tu hermano está en buenas manos—explicó la enfermera—Va a permanecer en observación unas horas más hasta que tengamos el resultado del TAC, entonces le subiremos a una habitación y allí podrás estar con él.

Kurt quiso insistir, decirle a la mujer que él era su padre y no quería separarse de su hijo. Pero no pudo ser, regresó a urgencias donde sus padres esperaban ansiosos y sonrió con esfuerzo al verlos.

—Se ha despertado—explicó con los ojos llenos de lágrimas—Me ha mirado…y me ha reconocido.

—Eso son buenas noticias—dijo Carole suspirando.

—Quiero quedarme a su lado pero no me dejan—murmuró Kurt cruzándose de brazos.

—El médico ha dicho que pronto tendrá el resultado del TAC y podremos verlo todos—intervino Burt—No te preocupes, está en buenas manos.

—Está solo—musitó Kurt.

—Será solo un par de horas más cariño—susurró Blaine poniendo las manos en sus hombros.

—No pienso moverme de la sala de espera—dijo Kurt con firmeza—No quiero que…si pasara algo y no estuviera cerca…

No pudo terminar la frase, sentía un nudo en su garganta impidiéndole respirar.

—Mejor no pienses eso—dijo Blaine besándole en la frente.

—Todo ha quedado en un susto—intervino Carole—No te tortures pensando que podía haber sido peor.

Kurt asintió, pero era inevitable que pensar que le podía pasar algo malo a su hijo. Suspiró y ocupó una de las sillas de la sala de espera. En sus brazos aún llevaba la bolsa con las pertenencias de su hijo. Estaba abrazada a ella, como si de esa manera pudiera transmitir todas sus fuerzas a Lucian para que se recuperase cuanto antes. A su lado de sentó Blaine y Finn se apoyó suspirando en la pared sin apartar la mirada de él. Estaba claro que quería hablarle a solas…

Se volvió hacia Blaine y sonriéndole con esfuerzo le tomó una mano.

— ¿Me traes un café de la máquina, por favor? —le pidió.

— ¡Claro! ¿Quiere alguien otro? —preguntó Blaine poniéndose en pie.

Kurt miró a su madre y suspiró aliviado cuando vio que asintió a su muda súplica.

Carole no quería irse, Kurt estaba sufriendo y ella no había podido ver a su nieto con sus propios ojos. Pero…esa mirada que su hijo le dirigía lo decía todo, pasaba algo y quería hablarlo con la única persona que mejor le comprendía: Finn. Suspiró resignada y asintió con la cabeza, sus hijos compartían una especie de lazo especial y en esos momentos sabía que la única persona que podía ayudar a Kurt era Fin, y por mucho que le doliera no poder o saber ayudar a su hijo pequeño, tenía que dejarlos solos para hallar la solución adecuada.

—Te acompañamos—dijo Carole mirando a su marido.

Se pusieron en marcha seguidos de Blaine. Había una máquina al fondo del pasillo y sabiendo que los hermanos querían hablar a solas se entretuvieron todo lo que pudieron.

— ¿Qué pasa Kurt? —preguntó Finn yendo directo al grano.

—Lucian me ha reconocido—repitió Kurt en voz baja.

— ¡Eso está genial!—exclamó Finn sentándose a su lado—El médico dijo que estaría aún confuso pero bueno, si te ha visto y ha sabido quien eras, entonces es que se está recuperando del accidente.

—No, no me refiero a eso—dijo Kurt suspirando—Me ha mirado y…me ha llamado papá.

— ¿Qué? —gritó Finn sin querer.

—Que Lucian sabe que soy su padre—siseó Kurt—Abrió los ojos y dijo "papá".

—Bueno Kurt, a lo mejor aún está algo confuso por el golpe—murmuró Finn—Pensaría que estaba Burt y…

—No—interrumpió Kurt con voz firme—Usó un tono de voz que…y luego una lágrima bajó por su mejilla. No sé cuándo ni cómo ha podido ser, pero Lucian ha descubierto que soy su padre… ¡claro! Y por eso está tan enfadado conmigo…me odia…

Se echó a llorar sin poder reprimirse, empezaba a ver las cosas claras. Lucian siempre fue un chico muy cariñoso y un buen hermano, pero entonces descubre que uno de los que creía su hermano era en realidad su padre y normal que se hubiera enfadado. Ya se esperaba una reacción así de él, pero no que descubriera la verdad por otro camino. Tenía que habérselo contado él mismo, seguro que cuando lo descubrió se asustó mucho. Y una vez más él no estaba a su lado para ayudarlo…

—Kurt, espera—dijo Finn al cabo de unos minutos—No creo que Lucian lo sepa, estamos algo alterados por lo sucedido y es normal que creas que…

—No Finn, lo sé—interrumpió de nuevo Kurt—Soy su padre y lo vi en sus ojos. Ahora solo quiero saber cómo lo supo y…si me podrá perdonar algún día…

— ¡Claro que lo hará! —Exclamó Finn tomándole de la mano—Entre los dos le explicaremos como pasaron las cosas.

Kurt suspiró asintiendo con la cabeza, una vez más tenía por delante una conversación que no se podía posponer más.

— ¿Qué es eso? —preguntó de repente Finn.

Kurt miró la bolsa que le señalaba y se aferró a ella con más fuerza.

—Son las cosas de Lucian—contestó en voz baja—Los objetos personales que llevaba cuando el accidente.

Finn se movió con rapidez y le tomó la bolsa. La abrió y guiándose de su intuición buscó hasta dar con la chaqueta de su sobrino, que en realidad era una antigua de Kurt. Buscó en ella y halló una cartera en el bolsillo interior.

— ¿Qué haces? —preguntó Kurt al verle abrir la cartera.

—Ver una cosa—contestó Finn.

—Son sus cosas personales, no deberíamos invadir su intimidad—murmuró Kurt tratando de recuperar la cartera de su hijo.

—Sí, si queremos saber cómo lo descubrió Lucian—dijo Finn con firmeza—Se acabó el ir con cuidado Kurt, se nos acaba el tiempo.

Aunque seguía sin gustarle la idea, a Kurt no le quedó más remedio que aceptar que la idea de Finn era muy buena. Se quedó en silencio viéndole hurgar en la cartera de su hijo, apenas tenía algo de dinero, una entrada de cine doblada en dos de la última película que había visto y…en otro de sus compartimentos no se extrañó de descubrir el envoltorio de un preservativo.

—Al menos va preparado—susurró suspirando.

Pero eso no fue lo que más le impactó descubrir, sino una foto que Finn extrajo del último compartimento. Era muy antigua, estaba doblada en dos y algo rota. Y antes de que Finn sacará del todo la foto Kurt ya sabía de quien era…

—Déjame a mí—pidió con un hilo de voz.

Finn asintió y dejó que sacara él del todo la foto. Se asustó un poco al ver que sus manos temblaban, iba a preguntarle si le pasaba algo cuando vio de quien era la foto.

—Vaya…—murmuró carraspeando.

Kurt tomó la foto en sus manos y se la quedó mirando con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Era él, con 15 años y embarazado. Estaba en su habitación mirando por la ventana y sus manos acariciaban un vientre de casi 8 meses que su camiseta roja apenas ocultaba.

—La foto te la hice yo—comentó Finn— ¿Te acuerdas?

Kurt asintió suspirando, recordaba el día exacto. Hablaba con Finn de que sentía moverse al niño dentro de él y era una sensación muy rara pero que a la vez le gustaba. Iba a echarla de menos, por mucho que hubiera sufrido todos esos meses encerrado a causa de su embarazo, sentir dentro de él a su hijo era algo que no se iba a volver a repetir, al menos en mucho tiempo porque tras tenerlo pensaba trabajar duro en el grupo para recuperar el tiempo perdido y si se plantease forma una familia no sería hasta que fuera más mayor y no afectase a nadie más sus decisiones. Porque por su culpa había un grupo a la espera de ver la luz y mucha gente trabajando tras ellos para lograr hacer realidad su sueño.

Entonces Finn tuvo la idea de hacerle la foto, la única que se hizo estando embarazado y que escondió por miedo de que alguien la encontrase. Y por lo visto Lucian fue ese alguien…

—Que tonto fui—dijo Kurt con un hilo de voz—Yo se lo conté al final…

—Ha sido…cosa del destino—murmuró Finn.

Kurt suspiró y le dio la vuelta a la foto. Sonrió al ver lo escrito y se la pasó a Finn.

—_" Eres todo lo que soy, y todo lo que fluye por mis venas"_—leyó sonriendo Finn—In the Night.

Kurt asintió en silencio, había escrito esas palabras sin saber que tiempo después las incluiría en una de sus canciones que más éxito había tenido. Ocurrió una noche que estando lejos de casa no podía dejar de pensar en ese hijo que había dejado atrás hacía solo un par de meses, había sido una separación más dura de lo que se esperaba y cuando sentía que se iba a echar a llorar cogía una de sus libretas y daba rienda suelta a esas palabras que sentía atravesadas en su garganta. Así nació una esa bella canción que cada vez que tocaban hacía que sus ojos se llenasen de lágrimas…

— ¿Dónde tenías esta foto? —preguntó Finn devolviéndosela.

—Metida dentro de una de mis libretas—contestó Kurt dejando la foto donde estaba—Y al parecer Lucian dio con ella. ¡Qué tonto fui! Debí dejármela en casa sin darme cuenta y con tanto viaje seguro que la di por perdida.

—Debe estar realmente confuso—murmuró Finn, poniéndose muy serio—Saber que quienes él cree sus padres son en realidad sus abuelos…Tienes que hablar con él cuanto antes.

— ¿Ahora, en el hospital? —preguntó Kurt con un hilo de voz.

—No, es mejor esperar a que le den en alta—contestó Finn—Mañana, cuando esté en casa en condiciones de saber y comprender toda la verdad. Cuanto más tiempo pase, peores serán luego las consecuencias…

* * *

Horas después Lucian era trasladado a una habitación particular, el TAC no mostró hemorragia alguna y el médico dio el visto bueno tras reconocer a su paciente. Allí Carolee pudo abrazar con cuidado a su hijo y por mucho que quisiera reñirlo por el mal rato que les había hecho pasar, no pudo hacerlo. Verlo tan pálido y asustado por el accidente se lo impedía.

— ¿Sopa? —preguntó Lucian arrugando la frente.

A pesar de sentirse algo mareado por el golpe y que la cabeza le iba a estallar de un momento a otro, tenía apetito y una enfermera le trajo enseguida la cena.

—Nada de sólido de momento, órdenes del médico—explicó la mujer sonriendo.

Lucian resopló y dejó que su madre le diera la sopa con cuidado de no mancharle. Tras ella se encontraba su padre cruzado de brazos y a su lado sus hermanos con el mismo gesto serio. Resopló al verlo, sabía que le iba a caer una buena y esperaba que se esperasen un par de días hasta estar del todo recuperado. Le dolía todo el cuerpo, apenas recordaba el accidente…

— ¿Está bien Eddie? —preguntó de repente mirando a su madre.

No le habían dicho nada de él, cuando despertó en el hospital lo único que le decían era que se iba a poner bien y que procurase descansar. ¿Y si le había pasado algo?

—No te preocupes por Eddie, no volverá a hacerte daño—contestó Finn sin poderse contener.

— ¿Cómo dices? —preguntó Lucian sin entender.

—Por su culpa estás así—intervino también Kurt.

— ¿Y a ti qué te importa cómo estoy?—estalló Lucian para sorpresa de Bill—Eddie es mi amigo, y si le ha pasado algo quiero saberlo ahora.

—Está bien, no te alteres—dijo Burt tratando de poner paz—Ahora debes descansar, según pases la noche mañana te darán el alta.

Lucian resopló y se acomodó mejor en la cama. Sentía que se le cerraban los ojos, tenía una vía aún puesta y por ella le habrían puesto algo para mantenerlo tranquilo. Claro, que con Kurt cerca no podía evitar alterarse con cada palabra que dijera.

—Se te ve cansada mamá, ¿por qué no se van tú y papá a descansar? Finn y yo nos quedaremos—dijo Kurt suplicando a su madre con la mirada.

Carole asintió con pesar, ella también quería quedarse con su nieto pero sabía que era a Kurt a quien le correspondía.

—Pues yo prefiero que se quede mamá—apuntó Lucian al momento.

—Está cansada—repitió Kurt tratando de mantener la calma.

Lucian miró a su madre y puso esa cara que a ella tanto le gustaba. Siempre, desde que era pequeño su madre no podía negarle nada si le hacía un puchero. Y una vez más lo logró.

—Mami, por favor—susurró Lucian estirando sus brazos hacia ella.

Carole estaba dividida en dos. Por un lado sabía que Kurt necesitaba estar al lado de su hijo, pero por el otro no podía irse dejándole en ese estado. La necesitaba, como cuando era niño. Su niño, al que había criado como a su propio hijo y tanto quería.

—No te preocupes mamá, quédate tú—cedió Kurt al ver su indecisión.

No quería ponerse a discutir en esos momentos. Y en el fondo era mejor que él no se quedase esa noche, porque por más que había decidido esperar hasta estar en casa, sabía que no iba a poder resistir pasar la noche velando el sueño de su hijo sin despertarle y preguntarle si de verdad le odiaba. Por eso Finn insistió en quedarse él también, para frenarle en casa de no poder esperar.

—Mañana vendremos a primera hora—dijo Finn, abrazando con cuidado a Lucian a modo de despedida.

Kurt también quiso abrazarle, pero tras ver la fría mirada que le dirigía se quedó donde estaba mientras que Finn se despedía también de su madre. Salió al pasillo donde Blaine le esperaba, al no ser familiar entró solo 5 minutos a saludar a Lucian y luego salió de la habitación, ya eran muchos y no quería molestar.

—Llévame a casa, por favor—pidió Kurt en voz baja.

Blaine asintió y le pasó un brazo por los hombros. Esperaron hasta que Finn se reunió con ellos y regresaron los tres a casa.

* * *

Esa noche apenas pudo dormir, nada más regresar a casa y se fue directo a su antigua cama, en la habitación que ahora era de Lucian. Blaine fue a hacerle compañía, no pensaba dejarle solo en esa larga noche.

Se acostó a su lado y le abrazó por la espalda, sintiéndole sollozar en voz baja. Cerró los ojos y no pudo evitar dormirse unos minutos. Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos descubrió que estaba en la cama solo y se asustó.

— ¿Kurt? —llamó sentándose en la cama.

—Estoy aquí—contestó Kurt.

Blaine se levantó y se acercó a la ventana. Kurt contemplaba las estrellas mientras suspiraba, no encontraba las palabras necesarias para hablar con su hijo, para hacerle comprender que todo lo que había hecho había sido por su bien.

—Tienes que descansar—dijo Blaine tomándole de la mano.

Tiró de él y regresaron a la cama, sentándose a los pies. Los ojos de Kurt recorrían la habitación de arriba abajo, estaba muy cambiada, sus posters de Madonna habían ido a parar al desván y en su lugar había otros de los grupos musicales que les gustaban a Lucian. Ninguno de ellos era de Pamela Lansbury, aunque Kurt creía recordar que hacía un par de años había uno de ellos colgado sobre el cabecero de la cama. Su hijo los admiraba, pero en esos momentos el poster ya no estaba.

Suspiró y siguió mirando, buscaba algo que le diera alguna pista sobre como era su hijo. Porque estaba claro que desde hacía unos meses para él era un completo desconocido.

Entonces vio algo que le llamó la atención. Se levantó con rapidez y fue hacia el escritorio que tenía delante, la mochila de su hijo colgaba del respaldo de la silla y sin pensárselo dos veces se la tomó. Nunca antes había espiado entre sus cosas y no lo haría si no fuera por un buen motivo, pero como ya sucediera en el hospital cuando revisó su cartera necesitaba estar en contacto con las cosas de su hijo, lo único que tenía de él en esos momentos.

— ¿Qué haces? —preguntó Blaine levantándose también.

No le contestó y abrió la mochila de su hijo, dentro estaban sus libros de estudios y cuadernos.

— ¿Kurt? —llamó Blaine poniéndose a su lado.

—Lo sabe—susurró Kurt.

— ¿Quién sabe qué? —preguntó Blaine sin entender.

—Lucian, sabe que soy su padre—contestó Kurt dando la vuelta a la mochila—Tiene una foto mía estando yo embarazado, la lleva en su cartera. Y Lucian es tan listo que no ha hecho falta que yo le dijera nada.

Blaine no sabía que decir, empezaba a comprender el porqué de su comportamiento, al igual que él no se había tomado la noticia muy bien.

— ¡Aquí está! —exclamó Kurt de repente.

Había un pequeño bolsillo en la mochila de su hijo y al abrirlo aparte de un par de condones más encontró una vieja libreta que reconoció como suya al momento.

—Es mía—susurró mirando a Blaine—Aquí tenía yo la foto guardada, Lucian debió dar con la libreta cuando mi madre le ordenó limpiar el desván. Aquí anotaba yo ideas para canciones, siempre llevaba una libreta encima para tener papel a mano, nunca sabía cuando se me iba a ocurrir algo.

—Y Lucian la lleva en su mochila—comentó Blaine—Y tu foto en la cartera…como si quisiera tener algo tuyo para recordarte.

—O para odiarme—resopló Kurt—Porque no lo entiendo, cuando entré a verlo yo solo abrió los ojos y dijo papá en un tono que supe que lo decía por mí. Pero luego en la habitación me ha vuelto a mirar y hablar con la misma frialdad con la que lleva haciéndolo estos días.

—Es todo fachada Kurt—dijo Blaine poniendo una mano sobre su hombro—Lucian quiere hacerse el fuerte pero….mírale, es solo un niño asustado. Dale tiempo y al final verás cómo termina entendiéndolo todo y perdonándote.

Kurt no confiaba que ocurriera eso, algo le decía que había perdido para siempre a su hijo….


	14. Chapter 14

Capitulo 14

Regresaron al hospital a primera hora de la mañana, el médico ya había pasado a reconocer a Lucian y llevarle a hacer una última prueba con la que corroborar que estaba bien del todo. Y así fue, le dieron el alta esa misma mañana y le mandaron a casa para alegría de todos.

—Necesita descansar aún unos cuantos días—explicó el médico—Aquí tienen el parte médico, entréguenselo a su médico de cabecera. Puede que le duela la cabeza, que tome un analgésico pero si el dolor es muy fuerte o tiene fiebre, no duden en venir.

—Así lo haremos, muchas gracias—dijo Burt estrechando su mano.

—Al menos me libraré unos días de ir a clase—comentó Lucian mientras se vestía.

Kurt estuvo a punto de saltar, pero una mirada de Finn le hizo contenerse. Mejor no enfadarle hasta que llegasen a casa y pudieran hablar. Suspiró resignado y dejó que su madre ayudase a su hijo a terminar de vestirse y recogiera sus cosas. Le habían llevado algo de ropa nueva, la del día anterior estaba arrugada y sucia. Kurt en persona se había encargado de escogerla, tomando adrede una campera suya vieja roja y unos vaqueros. Al verlo vestido de esa manera y con su pelo lacio, era como si Kurt se estuviera viendo reflejado en un espejo, ¡es que eran idénticos!

Regresaron a casa divididos en dos coches, Finn y él con Blaine y Lucian con sus padres. Nada más llegar Carole acompañó a Lucian hasta su habitación para que se echase a descansar, momento que Kurt aprovechó para hablar con su padrastro y pedirle que se llevase a su madre fuera.

—Voy a hablar con Lucian y necesito estar a solas con él—explicó mordiéndose el labio—Finn se quedará conmigo, entre los dos le vamos a contar todo.

Burt asintió y en cuanto bajó su mujer le explicó el plan de Kurt y decidieron salir a desayunar, cruzando los dedos para que todo saliera bien.

— ¿Preparado? —preguntó Finn una vez a solas.

Kurt asintió y acercándose a Blaine le besó suspirando en los labios.

—No te muevas de la cocina oigas lo que oigas—le pidió tomándole de las manos—Prefiero que no se quede mi madre porque sé que tratará de ayudar y en cuanto oiga algún que otro grito subirá para que no nos tiremos de los pelos, pero es mejor que Lucian se desahogue y si necesita gritar que grite.

—Lo vas a conseguir Kurt—dijo Blaine con mucho optimismo—Sé que lo harás.

Kurt sonrió con timidez y se despidió con otro beso. Se reunió con Finn y subieron las escaleras. Llegaron a la puerta de la habitación de Lucian y entró primero Kurt sin llamar.

Lucian se encontraba en la cama con los ojos cerrados. Dormía, pero no parecía que descansara. Más bien tenía una pesadilla, o recordaba algo que le hacía gemir y negar con la cabeza en sueños...

_Estaba muy enfadado con Kurt, siempre lograba hacerle estallar y estropearle los planes. Como esa tarde, tumbado en la cama de Eddie se dejaba besar con los ojos clavados en el techo. No podía apartar esa imagen de su cabeza…. hasta que sintió que Eddie colaba una de sus manos por el borde de su pantalón._

_Se puso tenso, quiso decirle que no pero no quería que pensara que era aún un niño. Lo suyo le costó que se fijase en él y dejara a un lado la diferencia de edad que los separaba. Pero no podía sacarse a cierta persona de la cabeza y Eddie lo notó, dando el beso por finalizado._

_— ¿Qué te pasa? —preguntó Eddie resoplando._

_—Perdona…ya sabes, es Kurt—contestó Lucian también resoplando._

_— ¡Siempre es Kurt! —Exclamó Eddie con cansancio—Olvídale y sigamos por donde lo hemos dejado._

_Se inclinó de nuevo sobre él sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, moviendo su mano contra ese bulto que sentía caliente contra su palma._

_—Eddie, ¡no! —murmuró Lucian moviéndose._

_—Vamos, sé que lo estás deseando—susurró Eddie contra sus labios._

_Volvió a apoderarse de ellos cortándole la respiración. A Lucian no le gustaba que le besara de esa manera tan brusca, le hacía daño y por más que gimiera contra sus labios solo lograba excitar más a Eddie y que su mano luchara contra sus bóxers para llegar hasta su miembro._

_Negó con la cabeza de nuevo y se retorció hasta lograr salir de debajo de su cuerpo._

_—No quiero—dijo entre jadeos._

_— ¿No? Llevas toda la tarde calentándome, ¡ahora no te hagas la estrecha! —gruñó Eddie._

_—He dicho que no quiero—repitió Lucian—Lo siento, hoy no soy una buena compañía._

_Rodó por la cama y se levantó de ella. Eddie se sentó mejor y le observó buscar por el suelo la camiseta que le había quitado minutos antes. No lo entendía, nada más entrar por la puerta se le echó encima apoderándose de sus labios, susurrándole al oído que ya estaba preparado. Le había puesto tan cachondo que casi se corrió en su ropa interior, pero pudo controlarse y llevarle hasta la cama quitándole parte de la ropa por el camino._

_Pero por más que le besaba, la mente de Lucian parecía estar a miles de kilómetros._

_—Me voy a casa—dijo Lucian volviéndose— ¿Me llevas?_

_A Eddie no le apetecía mucho, pero no podía negar que Lucian le atraía mucho, más desde que supo que era aún virgen y él sería el primero en probar su cuerpo. Empezaba a cansarse de sus niñerías, pero la visión de verle retorciéndose bajo su cuerpo llorando de placer era algo que no podía dejar escapar._

_Maldijo por lo bajo y se levantó con pereza. Tomó las llaves de su coche y salieron del piso que compartía con unos amigos. Una vez en el coche condujo en silencio, a su lado Lucian sabía que le había hecho enfadar y quería recompensarlo._

_—Dentro de unos días se irán mis hermanos—empezó a decir sonriendo con esfuerzo—Entonces seré todo tuyo._

_—Nos lo estábamos pasando muy bien hasta que salió el tema del raro de tu hermano… ¡pasa de Kurt de una vez! —estalló Eddie._

_—No puedo—susurró Lucian ._

_—Será que no quieres—resopló Eddie—Si de verdad me quisieras, mandarías a tu hermano a la mierda. Me estoy cansando Lucian, te creía más maduro. Tal vez debería dejarte en casa y luego ir a ver si encuentro a alguien mucho más dispuesto…_

_—Por favor, no me dejes—suplicó Lucian poniendo una mano sobre su muslo—Eres…eres lo único que tengo…_

_Eddie se le quedó mirando procurando no sonreír, le tenía comiendo de su mano y no quería delatarse aún. Seguiría fingiendo que le iba a dejar por niñato hasta obtener lo que más deseaba, entonces sí que le dejaría sin mediar palabra. Así aprendería la próxima vez a no ser tan infantil._

_—No te enfades, por favor—siguió suplicando Lucian—Prometo recompensarte._

_—Puedes empezar ahora—murmuró Eddie._

_Lucian le miró sin entender, hasta que Eddie movió la pierna y entonces lo comprendió. Tragó saliva con esfuerzo y llevó la mano más arriba, la puso sobre el bulto que destacaba en los vaqueros de Eddie y empezó a acariciarle con suavidad._

_—Si….buen chico…—gimió Eddie en susurros._

_Siguió conduciendo mientras que la mano de Lucian le masturbaba a través de la tela, jadeando y dejando escapar algún que otro grito. Era muy bueno, debía reconocerlo, tendría que preguntarle donde había aprendido…_

_— ¡Cuidado! —gritó Lucian de repente._

_Eddie dio un volantazo. No sabía cómo había podido pasar, cerró los ojos un segundo cuando empezó a sentir que le llegaba ya el orgasmo y al abrirlos tenía una farola en mitad del camino. Quiso esquivarla, pero…no pudo…__  
_

— ¡Nooooooo…..!

Lucian se incorporó en la cama jadeando, miró a su alrededor buscando a su madre con la mirada pero no estaba, en su lugar vio a Kurt quien le miraba a su vez realmente asustado.

— ¿Estás bien? —preguntó Kurt acercándose a la cama.

Lucian asintió con la cabeza al tiempo que se recostaba de nuevo. Tenía la respiración agitada, sentía que el corazón se le iba a escapar del pecho.

—Has tenido una pesadilla—dijo Kurt arrugando la frente—Te agitabas y…

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —interrumpió con brusquedad Lucian— ¿Dónde está mamá?

—Ha salido a desayunar con Burt—contestó Kurt —Lucian, tenemos que hablar

—El médico ha dicho que necesito descansar—murmuró Lucian cruzándose de brazos—Y no tengo nada que hablar contigo.

— ¿Desde cuándo lo sabes? —preguntó Kurt yendo directo al grano.

Lucian sonrió y se le quedó mirando alzando una ceja, llevada días esperando que Kurt tuviera las agallas necesarias para hablar por fin del tema.

—Eso da igual Kurt, lo que importa es porque nunca me dijiste nada—dijo Lucian yendo también directo al grano.

—Lo hice por tu bien—murmuró Kurt.

— ¿Me ves bien? —estalló Lucian sin quererse contener— ¿Cómo te crees que me sentí cuando lo supe?

—No lo sé, me gustaría que me lo explicaras—contestó Kurt tratando de no echarse a llorar.

Pero Lucian se negaba a hablar. Kurt nunca le había contado nada y él tampoco quería explicarle nada. No tenía ganas.

—Mamá…tu abuela te mandó limpiar el desván, diste con la foto y no comprendías nada, ¿verdad? —Empezó a decir Kurt —Estarías muy asustado, nadie jamás te había contado nada y no sabías a quien preguntar porque…

—No hables como si supieras por lo que he pasando Kurt—interrumpió Lucian fulminándole con la mirada—Porque no tienes ni puta idea.

Kurt se quedó sin habla, una vez más Lucian usaba ese tono de voz y esas palabras que tanto daño le hacían. Estaba claro que le odiaba, y no le iba a perdonar nunca.

—Todo mi mundo se ha ido a la mierda Kurt—dijo Lucian mirándole con odio— ¿Quieres saber cómo me sentí al ver tu foto? Sentí que me moría, enseguida supe que yo era ese bebé que estabas esperando porque me he pasado toda la vida oyendo comentarios de la gente diciendo lo mucho que me parezco a ti, que tengo tus mismos ojos y la misma sonrisa. Nunca les di mucha importancia hasta el día en que mamá me obligó a limpiar el desván, vi tus cosas y me picó la curiosidad….debiste quemarlo todo Kurt, si no pensabas contarme nunca la verdad no debiste dejar tantas pistas.

—Te lo quería contar en el momento adecuado—murmuró Kurt.

—Ya, cuando tuvieras tu vida resuelta, ¿verdad? —resopló Lucian—El grupo ya no existe, ya no estás tan ocupado en él y ahora tienes tiempo para mí. ¡Pues yo no quiero! No te quiero volver a ver, has destrozado mi vida y jamás te lo pienso perdonar.

—Kurt solo hizo lo que creyó correcto—interrumpió Finn de repente.

Kurt se volvió mirándolo con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Le había dicho que le dejaría hablar a solas con Lucian, pero no pudo permanecer más tiempo en el pasillo escuchando las voces que le llegaban a través de la puerta. No, Finn no podía seguir escuchando como Kurt se dejaba avasallar por su hijo.

—Era solo un niño y tenía por delante hacer realidad no solo su sueño sino el mío, el de Sebastian y el de Elliot—siguió diciendo Finn—Había mucha gente pendiente de su decisión. Se sacrificó por nosotros.

—Fue muy egoísta, ¡no pensó en mí jamás!—gritó Lucian.

— ¡No digas eso! —gritó Finn a su vez—Kurt siempre te tenía presente, no había un día que no pensara en ti, una noche que no se fuera a la cama llorando porque te echaba mucho de menos. Incluso escribió una canción solo para ti.

Lucian resopló al escucharlo, como si saber que su hermano….su padre le había escrito una canción fuera a cambiar algo. Seguramente fue un éxito que logró que ganasen mucho dinero. Todo lo que hacía Kurt era por su propio bien, nunca pensando en él.

—_In the nitgh_—aclaró Finn—Todo el mundo cree que la escribió pensando en mi, en nuestra relación de hermanos pero la verdad es que siempre se refirió a ti. Y lo sabes, lo pone en la foto por detrás. Lo has leído. Eres tú quien corre por sus venas, eres su…su todo. Su vida entera.

Lucian sentía que se le llenaban los ojos de lágrimas. Estaba cansado ya de seguir fingiendo, de querer ser alguien que en realidad no le gustaba. Y de hacer cosas que no quería solo para agradar a la persona equivocada y sentirse así amado por alguien.

—No te estoy pidiendo que me perdones, porque sé que…lo que hice fue horrible—intervino Kurt ya más calmado—Solo quiero que me comprendas. Tenía tu misma edad y estaba muy asustado, al igual que tú quería comerme el mundo, era un niño y quería divertirme sin pensar en las consecuencias.

—Cuando me puse tu ropa…me convertí en otra persona—explicó Lucian para sorpresa de Kurt, quien se esperaba que de nuevo le gritara—Quería saber cómo eras a mi edad, con tu ropa me veía muy sexy y capaz de hacer todo lo que quisiera…había vivido en una mentira y solo quería escapar, no pensar en nada…no quería volver a saber nada de ti porque sentía que me habías abandonado…creía que no me querías…

— ¡Lucian, no! —Exclamó Kurt yendo a su lado y abrazándolo—Nunca dejaré de quererte. Eres mi hijo.

Lucian rompió a llorar. Llevaba tiempo actuando de esa cruel manera para que nadie viera lo que le pasaba de verdad. Estaba muy asustado, esa vida que siempre había llevado era toda mentira y no sabía que pensar. Solo quería odiar a alguien, y ese alguien era Kurt. Su padre, creyó que le había dejado al cargo de sus abuelos porque era un estorbo en su carrera.

Pero sus ojos le decían todo lo contrario. Había luchado mucho para que a él no le faltase nada, hizo muchos sacrificios y estuvo a punto de perder a la persona que más le amaba y con la que quería compartir su vida…una vida que a él le dejaba fuera, claro…

— ¿Podrás perdonarme algún día? —preguntó Kurt en voz baja.

Lucian asintió con la cabeza y alzó la mirada, Kurt le miraba con lágrimas en los ojos y tras él Finn también lloraba.

— ¿Qué me va a pasar ahora…papá? —preguntó Lucian en voz baja.

Kurt no le supo contestar, Lucian al fin le había aceptado y perdonado, y al día siguiente Blaine se iría. Tenía trabajo en Nueva York y a él le gustaría acompañarlo. Pero… ¿cómo poder llevarse a Lucian , arrebatarlo de esos padres que tan bien le habían cuidado? ¿Cómo iba a volver a abandonarlo?

* * *

Pido disculpas por no actualizar anoche, pero mi salud está por el suelo últimamente. Me preguntaron si podía subir el capítulo final y el epilogo, pero lamentablemente no puedo. Al epilogo le faltan un par de cosas por modificar y agregar, así que estará listo para mañana, espero que sepan comprender. ¿Comentarios?


	15. Epilogo

_Cuando comienza " Un tiempo después" Es una pequeña parte que yo escribí y agregué al final. Le envíe un mensaje a la autora comunicándole de esto, ella no ha respondido aún, pero en caso de que lo haga y llegue a ser negativo, de inmediato quitaré lo ultimo y finalizará donde queda el fic original. _

_La razón por la cual decidí agregar esto ultimo fue porque, como me pasó con el fic original al leerlo y me pasó con éste al adaptarlo, Sentí que faltaba un detalle mas a la historia para cerrarla con un broche de oro. Entonces eso hice y creo que ha quedado mejor._

_Disfruten del final. _

* * *

EPILOGO

Medio año después Kurt paseaba por la tienda que al fin había abierto sus puertas. Había costado mucho, el local necesitaba muchas obras y luego estaba la decoración del nuevo piso que tuvieron que comprar para acondicionarlo a sus nuevas necesidades.

Pero al fin estaba todo perfecto, cada cosa en su sitio. Como su mesa de diseño, donde trabajaba en los nuevos modelos que pronto saldrían a la venta. En el sótano habían llegado las primeras prendas y Blaine se había encargado de escoger a las mejores modelos que los iban a lucir en la próxima temporada.

— ¿Se puede?

La voz de Finn le hizo pegar un bote, se llevó una mano al corazón y sonrió al verlo andar hacia él.

—Has llegado pronto—murmuró Kurt tras darle un fuerte abrazo.

—Por raro que parezca, el avión salió a su hora—dijo Finn entre risas.

—Blaine aún está abajo, con las nuevas modelos—explicó Kurt.

—Seguro que no le importa que eche un vistazo—comentó Finn carraspeando—Ya sabes de mi buen gusto.

Kurt suspiró al verlo echar a correr escaleras abajo. Una vez a solas, su mirada se clavó en el chico que esperada en la puerta sonriéndole con timidez. Abrió los brazos, y Lucian corrió hacia él. Se fundieron en un profundo abrazo.

Desde que la verdad saliera al fin a la luz, Lucian vivía a caballo entre Ohio y Nueva York. Cuando sus estudios se lo permitían volaba a ver a su padre, ya había hablado con sus abuelos que terminaría el instituto y la universidad ya miraría un Nueva York. Quería estar cerca de su padre…y de su hermanito, que día a día creía fuerte y sano.

— ¿Ha sido eso una patada? —preguntó Lucian separándose.

Kurt asintió y se llevó una mano al costado izquierdo. Esperaba otro hijo, estaba de seis meses.

—Se te ve cansado—dijo Lucian tomando del codo a su padre y ayudándolo de nuevo a sentarse.

—Tengo trabajo pendiente aún, estaré una media hora pero si quieres bajar al sótano podrás ver como tu tío liga con todas las modelos—comentó Kurt entre risas.

Conociendo tan bien a Finn como le conocía, ya habría logrado un par de citas para esa noche.

—Creo que paso—murmuró Lucian—A no ser…que haya algún tío bueno de ojos azules y moreno…

Kurt sonrió al escucharlo, por suerte Eddie ya había quedado en el pasado y Lucian retomó el contacto con sus viejos amigos.

—Baja a echar un vistazo, además, ha llegado la ropa nueva y seguro que te gustará probarte algo—dijo Kurt sonriendo.

Esa idea le gustó más a Lucian, se despidió de Kurt con otro abrazo y al igual que Finn echó a correr escaleras abajo.

—No trabajes mucho…papá—dijo Lucian antes de desaparecer por las escaleras.

Kurt sintió que se le llenaban los ojos de lágrimas al escucharlo, a Lucian aún se le hacía raro llamarle padre. Había pasado 15 años creyendo que Burt era su único y verdadero padre y costaba hacerse a la idea que en realidad su padre era Kurt. Y como tampoco querían que nadie más supiera la verdad (iba a costar mucho explicar toda la historia, y era muy personal), en público Kurt seguía siendo uno de sus hermanos mayores, pero en privado le gustaba llamarle padre. Porque a Kurt le encantaba escucharlo.

Suspiró al recodar el día que se mudó definitivamente a Nueva York con Blaine, la noche anterior la pasó en casa de sus padres despidiéndose de Lucian, y tuvieron una conversación. Lucian quería saber quién era su padre, pero Kurt no le pudo contestar porque no lo sabía. Le daba vergüenza confesarle que a su edad era una persona totalmente diferente a la que era en esos momentos, que había cometido muchos errores y uno de ellos fue acostarse con cualquiera y donde fuera.

_—Si supiera quién es te lo diría—dijo Kurt suspirando—Pero…no tengo ni idea…creo que era un chico alto, moreno y muy guapo._

_—Tal vez sea mejor que no lo sepa—susurró Lucian—Tal vez no sea una buena persona y no quiera saber nada de mí…como te pasa a ti con tu padre._

Kurt tuvo que darle la razón, su padre jamás se había preocupado de él y de Finn. Ni de su propio nieto, al que ni siquiera fue a conocer cuando nació porque estaba muy ocupado. Solo meses después y porque su madre le insistió, pero hubiera sido mejor que no hubiera ido, solo sirvió para volver a discutir sobre lo mismo y que Christopher volviera a insultar a su hijo llamándole niñato irresponsable entre otras cosas.

Nunca más volvió a saber Kurt de su padre, ni Lucian tampoco, no quería que su nieto sufriera como lo hacía él cada vez que le recordaban el pasado de una manera tan cruel…

Una nueva patada hizo que Kurt saliera de sus pensamientos y se llevara la mano al vientre. Sonrió al sentir moverse a su hijo, ese embarazo lo estaba disfrutando mucho y Blaine le trataba como un rey. Le daba todos sus caprichos, y no puso objeción alguna cuando le habló de comprar otro piso con más habitaciones, una para el bebé que estaba en camino y otra para cuando Lucian fuera a vivir con ellos.

* * *

_Tiempo después._

Había ocurrido de un momento a otro, y aquello tomó por sorpresa a Kurt.

Aun teniendo la experiencia de un parto años atrás, la primera contracción lo tomó desprevenido y aun mas lo fue cuando rompió aguas. El escenario, era exactamente el mismo que hace dieciséis años atrás, con la excepción que su hijo estaba llamando a gritos a su padrastro para socorrer a su padre.

Kurt intentaba sonreír a Lucian, quien parecía fuera de sí al ver a su padre en aquel estado.

El resto ocurrió como una nube borrosa para Kurt, quien solo se dejo llevar. De alguna forma se sentía más tranquilo, pues tenía a los dos hombres de su vida cerca de él para contenerlo. Por suerte, tenía todo preparado desde hace días, así que no tuvo que preocuparse sobre que ropa llevar o cuales cosas cargar. Lucian solo tuvo que recoger los bolsos, y Blaine cargar al adolorido castaño directo hacia el auto.

Una vez en el hospital, Lucian se había encargado de llamar a sus abuelos quienes estarían ahí en dos horas. Mientras que a Finn, luego de pronunciar la palabra " hospital" el hombre se encontraba en las puertas del edificio con un pulso acelerado y una mirada perdida.

-Vine lo más rápido que pude – logró balbucear a un Lucian que aun sostenía el teléfono en la mano.

-Finn, si hubieras dejado que terminará de hablar habrías escuchado que recién ingresó – aclaró Lucian.

-¿No nacerá ya? –

-No, apenas pasó todo – le dijo con un dejo de nerviosismo. – Blaine está con él, saldrá luego. – agregó.

Un par de horas después, sus abuelos ya se encontraban con en el edificio. Lucian, comenzaba a inquietarse, quería saber cómo estaba su padre. Blaine solo había salido un minuto y fue para decir que las cosas iban más rápido de lo previsto, fuera de eso no dijo nada sobre el estado de su padre.

-¿Crees que estará bien, abuela? – preguntó Lucian, no pudiendo ocultar su nerviosismo.

-Por supuesto que lo estará – habló con confianza Carole.- Aun recuerdo cuando naciste. El solo era un niño, y verlo recostado en esa cama, y con un enorme vientre, quejándose de dolor. – Suspiro – lo hizo bastante bien.

-¿Es que duele mucho? ¿Hice sufrir mucho a mi padre? – quiso saber un poco asustado. La mujer, se percató de la mirada asustada del adolescente, y se preguntó qué clase de imágenes pasaban por la mente del pequeño antes de contestar.

-Duele, duele mucho. – Confirmó – pero ese dolor, es el dolor más hermoso del mundo. El dolor que produce tener un hijo. Yo lo ayude cuando tú naciste, y él decía no poder mas... pero nunca olvidaré su cara cuando te pusieron en su pecho. Me observó con su rostro todo rojo y sudado por el esfuerzo, y me dijo: Valió la pena. –Carole sonrió ante el recuerdo.

-Estará bien entonces – se animó Lucian. Carole sonrió, no pudiendo estar más de acuerdo con él.

A la media hora, Blaine había salido de la habitación para que las enfermeras prepararan a Kurt. Caminaba de un lado al otro sin poder detenerse. Lucian lo observaba desde su silla, más tranquilo que hace rato. Al poco tiempo, una silla de ruedas salió de la habitación con un Kurt cansado, y desarreglado.

Lucian se acerco y abrazo la cabeza de su padre intentando infundirle toda las fuerzas del mundo. Kurt agradeció el gesto, mientras sus demás familiares se acercaban para despedirlo.

-Suerte Papá – susurró Lucian antes de que se llevarán a Kurt, este sonrió y beso la frente del adolescente.

Una enfermera se llevo a Kurt, quien ya no podía disimular el dolor de las contracciones.

-¿Alguien entrará con él al parto? – preguntó una segunda enfermera.

Blaine y Carole contestaron al mismo tiempo, y la doctora se vio entre la encrucijada de a quien entregar el traje.

Carole sonrió hacia Blaine y puso una mano en su hombro.

-Perdón, la costumbre – se justificó – ve tú, lo harás mejor que yo.

Blaine sonrió y asintió siguiendo a la enfermera, quien le entregó el traje de color azul.

No paso mucho, cuando la familia a la espera del nuevo integrante sonrió al oír el llanto de quien recién estrenaba sus pulmones.

Lucian sonrió emocionado y recibió el abrazo de Finn.

-Eres un hermano mayor ahora, pequeño – felicito su tío.

Lucian asintió, sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro. Años atrás, antes de saber toda la verdad solía pensar en lo que sería ser un hermano mayor, o por lo menos tener un hermano de una edad cercana con la cual compartir cosas de su vida.

Ahora, tenía un pequeño hermano o hermana a quien cuidar y proteger.

Blaine apareció por el pasillo con la alegría desbordándose por su rostro, completamente feliz temblaba de emoción mientras murmuraba que era un varón muy saludable. Una ola de abrazos lo envolvió, haciéndolo sentir seguro y confortable. Lucian le miró esperando a que continuara, pero en lugar de hablar tomó la mano del adolescente y le indicó que lo siguiera.

El muchacho, miró a sus abuelos y tío mientras se dejaba llevar por su padrastro. Ingresaron a una sala que conectaba de inmediato con la sala de partos, donde Lucian se congeló ante la vista.

Su padre estaba recostado en la cama, con algunos médicos trabajando alrededor de el. Pero este los ignoraba, porque toda su atención estaba centrada en el nuevo ser viviente que acaba de nacer. Blaine empujó la puerta y tiró de la mano del adolescente para que ingresara junto a él.

Kurt, sonrió al ver a su pareja ingresar de nuevo a la sala y su sonrisa se ensanchó al ver al Lucian acompañándole. El chico se acercó hasta su padre, y con los ojos envueltos en lágrimas miró a su hermano.

-Es hermoso… - murmuró tocando la cabecita del infante, recién limpiada.

-Cárgalo – pidió el castaño con voz cansada pero feliz. El chico asintió y cargó al pequeño en sus brazos, quien solo se movió para seguir durmiendo.

Los médicos se habían ido y habían dejado unos minutos de intimidad a la familia. Blaine se sentó en una esquina de la cama, pasando su brazo derecho por el cuello del castaño quien recostó su cabeza en su brazo.

Lucian caminó con el niño hasta una esquina iluminada, donde se dedicó a observar su rostro.

Kurt observó a sus dos hijos interactuar por primera vez, y sintió su alma en paz. Había recuperado a su hijo, afianzó su amor con Blaine y ahora llegaba a sus vidas su pequeño bebé.

-¿Cómo vas a llamarlo? – preguntó Kurt. Lucian se volvió hacia él con la mirada confundida.

-¿Qué como lo llamaré? –

-Si ¿Cómo nombrarás a tu hermano? – volvió a preguntar. Lucian tragó saliva y miró al niño en sus brazos.

-Animo, el que escojas nos gustará – agregó Blaine.

-Julián – murmuró observando a su hermano – su nombre será Julián – repitió esta vez mirando a sus padres.

Kurt asintió en aceptación y Blaine le besó la frente.

-¿Sabes que te amo, cierto? – preguntó Blaine.

-Lo sé...- respondió sin mirarlo, perdido observando a sus dos hijos.

-¿Quieres casarse contigo? – le susurró al oído suavemente. Kurt se tensó, y puso los ojos en blanco. Lentamente levantó la mirada hacia Blaine quien lo observaba con los ojos vidriosos, luego volteo a ver a Lucian que lo observaba desde el otro lado meciendo a su hermano, sonriendo en acuerdo.

-Si – respondió firme y seguro – Me casaré contigo.

* * *

Más tarde esa noche, todos habían regresado a sus hogares excepto Lucian. Había insistido en quedarse a cuidar de su padre y de su nuevo hermano, a quien aun cargaba en sus brazos. La enfermera preguntó si iban a tenerlo durante la noche o si preferían que vuelva a dormir a los cuneros, pero Lucian simplemente se negaba a que lo llevarán lejos de él, a pesar de que su padre había aceptado la idea.

Sin embargo, él había ganado y el pequeño Julián dormía en sus brazos cómodo y cálido. Kurt dormía plácidamente luego de un día bastante agotador, se había ubicado en una posición cómoda para dormir, con dos almohadas debajo de su cabeza, sus manos estaban juntas y firmes descansando sobre su vientre ahora plano. Una de sus manos lucia el brilloso anillo de compromiso.

Lucian meció un poco más al niño, antes de besarle la frente y colocarlo en su cuna para que pueda descansar tranquilo. Lo arropó bien, y con una última mirada regreso hacia la cama donde su padre dormía. Lentamente, se recostó al de su padre, y su mano derecho viajó hasta la mejilla de éste para acariciarle suavemente. Suspiro contento y dichoso de su vida, y dejó reposar su cabeza sobre el corazón de Kurt, escuchando los latidos de su corazón.

Sonrió, y justo antes de quedarse dormido murmuró: _Te amo, papá._


End file.
